Friend Dates
by shopgirl152
Summary: The beginning of their second semester Junior year of high school, Phineas realizes that him and Isabella have been to busy to hang out. To solve the problem, he comes up with Friend Dates for the two of them. But when what starts off as a way to spend more time together begins to evolve, Phineas may just find himself slowly falling for his best friend.
1. Changing (Pilot)

**A/N: **Okay guys, here it is; the Friend Dates series, all in one place! As with the other series, I'll be removing the individual stories as I post them here. Also, a quick thing: while this series is Phinabella centric, it does have the other characters too. The gang is aged up, in high school and anything can happen. So read on and enjoy the friendship stories...as well as Phineas, who finds his feelings for Isabella slowly changing into something beyond friendship as the series progresses.

* * *

"Come on Isabella! Hurry up! We're gonna miss the first pitch!"

"Phineas what's the rush? It's just baseball."

The red head wheeled around, playfully glaring at his friend. "It's not _just_ baseball Isabella; it's life!"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Yeah Phin. It's life." She went to follow him into the stadium, only to bump into the red head as he stopped short.

"Sorry." Phineas took off his baseball cap, holding it out in front of him, peering at the ticket he had lodged inside the brim. "Uhhh…I think our seats are…" he looked to his left, then to his right. "Over there?"

She giggled. "You don't know where our seats are?"

"Minor technicality."

"Which is?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I've never been to this stadium before, so…I'm not exactly familiar with everything." He paused. "That and Django just gave me the tickets yesterday."

"And here I thought you were into baseball."

"I'm into baseball Isabella. Doesn't mean I know where the seats are."

"Allow me." Isabella took the ticket from the hat brim, studying it. She glanced around. "Well, those posts over there say Z." She pointed to the left. "And those posts over there say A." She pointed to the right. "We're on the right level, it's just—"

"Let's go ask someone!" She shot him a glare. "What?"

"Nevermind." Isabella shook her head at him before walking over to a nearby hot dog vendor. "Umm…excuse me? We're trying to find our seats and—"

"Be glad to help." The vendor took the offered ticket, peering at the seat number. "It's down that way." He pointed to the right. "Just keep an eye on the columns marking each section. You should be able to make your way from there."

"Thanks." The red head took the ticket back, heading in the direction the man had indicated. He smirked. "I saved us."

"_You_ saved us?" The girl snorted. "Phineas, you didn't know where to go!"

"I stand by my statement."

"Ugh. When did you become so annoying?"

He did a double take. "What?"

"N-nothing."

Phineas stared at his friend a moment before shrugging, the two walking along in comfortable silence, stopping every so often to check a column or row number.

"We have to be close," Isabella mused.

"Yeah. The seats have to be—look! There it is!"

Isabella checked the ticket, looking up at the column number. "Section DF." She grinned. "Looks like this is it alright."

_Ladies and gentlemen, will you please rise for our National Anthem._

"Just in time too." Before Isabella could respond, Phineas grabbed her by the hand, hauling her down the stairs. "Come on Izzy! Let's find our seats!"

* * *

_O'er the land of the free  
__and the home of the brave!__  
_

The red head whooped and hollered as the song finished and the crowd cheered. He put his baseball cap back on, grinning. "Play ball!"

Isabella giggled. "Why do you do that?"

"It's more fun that way."

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Ummm…Phineas? Don't take this the wrong way, but…I think baseball is kinda boring."

"Really?" Phineas blinked. "If it's so boring, then why did you offer to come with me?" Her face flushed and he looked at her with concern. "You okay Isabella?"

"F-fine."

"Are you sure? Your face looks a little pink." He placed a hand to her forehead. "You don't feel warm. At least, I think you don't. I'm not really a doctor or anything."

She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand…only to lose her balance as the hand was taken away. She flailed for a moment, grabbing onto the back of the seat as she looked up at her best friend. "Wh-where are you going?"

Phineas turned around as he exited the row. "To get an ice pack. I think you're overheating." He started to walk up the stairs, only to double back. "Hey, I'm starving. You want a hot dog from the vendor we were talking to earlier?" She shook her head. "Okay." The red head reached down, squeezing her shoulder. "I'll be back Isabella. Don't move."

Isabella sank into the stadium seat, watching absently as the batter got two strikes before hitting a line drive out to left field. She sighed. "I know you're the same guy Phineas; just wish I didn't have to look so hard to find you."

* * *

"Can we go yet?"

Phineas gaped at her, soda halfway to his lips. "Go? Isabella, it's the bottom of the ninth! The Danville Mudslingers are down by two!"

"I know. It's just—" she sighed. "Nevermind."

The red head stared at her a moment, taking a sip of his drink. He turned his attention to the game, only to turn back to her, setting the drink in the holder. "Come on. Let's go."

"What?" Isabella blinked. "Go? Don't you want—"

"Yeah, I do, but…" he shrugged. "Hey, the Mudslingers will pull it out. And if they don't?" He smiled. "It's just a game right?"

"Do you hear yourself?"

Phineas laughed, extending his hand, helping her to her feet before wrapping an arm around her shoulders as the two headed toward the stadium entrance.

* * *

"All buckled in?"

"Yep!"

"Cool." Phineas smiled before closing the passenger side door, coming around to the front before climbing into the driver's side. He turned on the engine. "Thanks for coming with me today Isabella. I know you were bored, but…it was fun hanging out with you. We haven't hung out just the two of us in awhile."

"Tell me about it," she muttered.

The red head drove the truck out of the stadium, heading onto the main road. He quickly glanced to the side. "Isabella, are you okay?" She looked at him as he turned his attention back to the road. "You…haven't really been yourself today. It's not…" he hesitated. "It's not that time of the month for you, is it?"

She shot him a glare, then looked down at her hands and sighed. "No, it's not that time. It's just…I feel like ever since we've gotten older, you and I don't hang out as much anymore." She indicated the space between them. "I miss this."

"Me too."

"No you don't. You've changed Phineas; you're like this different person now and—" she clamped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't—"

He merely laughed. "I'm still the same person Isabella. I mean, yeah I'm not into the same things I used to be into. I don't invent much anymore, but…that doesn't mean I've changed." He paused a moment in thought. "Or rather, I _am_ changing, but not into a completely different person. You're changing too. We both are. I think it's part of growing up."

She sighed. "I know."

"Still…we really should look into that whole pesky we-don't-see-each-other-much-anymore thing." The red head paused in thought. "What if we set up a date?"

Isabella felt her heart thud in her chest. "D-date?"

"Yeah! A friend date! We'll pick one day a week where just the two of us hang out. No Ferb, no Baljeet, or Buford or Django. Just us. What do you say?"

"Well…" She stared out the window. "What will we do each week?"

"Dunno. Maybe we can alternate. You know, I pick the activity one week and you pick the activity the next week. I'd suggest another baseball game, but we already did that. So…you can pick our next activity."

"Hmm…how about a visit to the salon?"

He started. "Uhh…gee Isabella, that's great and everything, but don't you have—"

She giggled, reaching over and pushing him in the shoulder. "I'm kidding Phin."

"Oh. Well, that's a relief. For a minute there, I thought you were kinda serious."

"We could go to the park and have a nice romantic picnic by the lake."

"Picnic sounds nice. There is that new recipe I've been meaning to try."

"Ooo…what's that? Filet mignon?"

"Uh, no. You know how in Harry Potter they have Bertie Botts every flavor beans?" She nodded. "Yeah…it's kinda like that."

"So I might be tasting earwax?"

"It's a possibility."

Isabella shuddered. "Yech."

Phineas laughed as he steered the truck off the highway, turning down a nearby street before going down a couple more blocks, finally arriving in front of his friend's house. "Tell you what; why don't we plan on having a picnic sometime next week." He paused. "Unless you want to do something different; then call and let me know."

"I will." The teen went to open the door of the truck and hop out, only to hesitate. She slowly turned around. "Phineas?"

"Yes Isabella?"

"Don't change to much okay? I…like you for who you are. I always have."

He smiled, leaning across the driver's side, enveloping his friend in a tight hug. "I won't."


	2. It's the Little Things

****A/N 1:** **Inspired by Jason Aldean's song Night Train.**  
**

* * *

"Come on Izzy! Hurry!" Phineas cut the engine, practically yanking the keys out of the ignition before hopping out of the truck.

"Phin, where are we going?"

"Don't ask questions! Just trust me!" He grabbed her hand as she came around the back of the truck, hauling her down a hill. "Keep up or we'll miss it!"

"Miss what?"

He finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, pointing to something several feet in front of them. "That!"

"Train tracks?"

"Yep."

Isabella cocked her head to the side. "What's so special about train tracks?"

"It's not so much the train tracks; it's what's on them."

"Huh?"

The red head put a finger to his lips, shushing her. "Listen."

The teenager strained her ears. A faint noise rang through the dark and far off in the distance, a light emerged, slowly moving toward them. "You mean the train? What's so special about a train?"

"You mean you don't like the sound of steel and box cars?"

"Umm…" Isabella hedged, realization appearing on her face. "This is your idea of a friend date isn't it?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know. It's just…"

"Haven't you ever stopped to just take something in Izzy? The sound or sight of something? Smells? I mean, we get so caught up in our lives that we forget to appreciate the little things." He came around behind her, placing his hands over her eyes. "Just listen and tell me what you hear."

"Umm…you breathing."

"Besides that. Also, that doesn't count, since I'm right behind you. Really listen Izzy; what do you hear?"

"Crickets. The train whistle way off in the distance. I guess I can hear the sound of the wheels on the tracks. The wind rustling through the trees…"

"Good good." The red head smirked, taking a step back. "Stay right there Isabella; keep your eyes closed and don't move. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" No response. "Phin?" She began to open an eye.

"And no peeking!"

Isabella giggled, closing her eye and listening. "I don't hear much anymore; the train still sounds a ways off…oh wait, there's the click clack of the wheels….the sound of the car door slamming…" she smiled. "I can hear you Phin."

"That's the idea. Anything else you want to tell me while your eyes are closed? Try using your other senses."

"Well…" she sniffed. "Mmm…I smell sandwiches. Wait. Sandwiches?"

He laughed. "You can open your eyes now."

Isabella did as she was instructed, her eyes widening at the sight before her. "A picnic basket?"

"Well yeah. You wanted a picnic right?"

"Yeah, but I meant a romantic picnic…by…the…" she shook her head, a slight sigh escaping her lips. "Yeah. I wanted a picnic."

"Great!" Phineas set the basket on the ground, retrieving a blanket tucked underneath his arm. "I was racking my brain all day trying to come up with a good first friend date." He smiled. "Then I remembered that you wanted a picnic. It's not by the lake like you wanted, but how often do we get a night this perfect in Danville?" He unfurled the blanket, spreading it on the grass. "An open field; the sound of crickets; and a faraway train. Also, you can't beat the view."

"V-view?" The teenager stuttered. "You mean view as in m-me—"

"It's not every night you get a clear sky with a full moon and a billion stars." He paused. "I'm sure there's more than a billion up there, but, you know."

Isabella smiled, sitting down on the blanket next to him. "So what did you bring? Anything good? I'm not going to have to eat earwax am I?"

"Nah. I tried that recipe I told you about, but…it didn't come out to well. I…kinda used Ferb as a guinea pig and…it made him gag."

"Phineas!"

"What? I told him I needed a taste tester and he offered."

"Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine." The red head paused, considering. "He vowed to never try one of my recipes ever again, but he's fine." She giggled, watching as her best friend started pulling food out of the basket and passing it to her. "Turkey sandwiches, veggie wraps, watermelon and, last but not least, lemon bars." He grinned. "Mom made them."

"Mmm…" the teenager licked her lips as she grabbed a bar. "I love these. Tell your Mom I said thanks."

"Will do." Phineas raised a brow in amusement. "You're eating dessert first?"

"I'm sixteen. I can do whatever I want."

He merely smiled, picking up one of the sandwiches and taking a bite. A comfortable silence passed between the two, only to be broken by the red head. "Do you think the train will be here soon?"

"Probably. What's the big deal with the train anyway? We see them all the time."

"Well yeah, but this one's special."

"How's that?"

"Well—" a train whistle blasted through the night, breaking the silence. "It's here! Come on!"

"Phin, we're already several feet from it. Why-whoa!" Before Isabella had a chance to protest, the red head pulled her to her feet, the two running closer to the tracks. The train crossing lights blinked red in the dark as the red and white bars came down, the front of the train lighting up the night.

"Here it comes!" The red head grinned, watching as the train sped past, leaving a deafening silence in its wake. "That was awesome! Wasn't it awesome Izzy? Did you count the boxcars? There must have been fifty of them!" She motioned to her ears. "Can you hear me?"

She shook her head.

"Oh my gosh! Izzy, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" he paused as a grin slowly crossed her face.

"Got you."

He glared at her. "That was cold Izzy."

"Yes, yes it was."

Phineas mocked glared at her another second before brightening. "Come on; we have to see if it worked."

"If what worked?" Isabella followed him over to the tracks. "You still haven't told me why the train's so important."

"That's because…" he reached down, seeming to dig around the tracks. "It's here somewhere…"

"Phineas be careful! The train could come back!"

"No worries Isabella. The next train won't be here for another hour. I've been timing it for the past week."

"What? Why?" She raised a brow. "Seriously Phin, what are you up to?"

"Found it!" He held something aloft.

"What is that?"

"It's a penny. See?" Phineas dug a flash light out of his pocket, clicking it on and shining it over the metal. "Check it out Izzy; it's completely flat!"

"Why is there a hole in it?"

"Well…" he dug in his pants pocket, producing a thin piece of leather. Isabella watched as the red head gently threaded the leather through the hole, looping it back on itself before tying a knot at the top. "I dunno. I kinda thought you might like to have it. You know, as a souvenir of our first friend date." He shrugged. "It's not really worth anything now that it's been squashed. It should be put to good use at any rate. But if you don't want it—"

"I want it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Phineas grinned. "Great! Allow me." He took a step forward, gently placing it over her head, leaning forward slightly to adjust it from the back. He took a step backward. "Looks great on you Izzy."

"Th-thanks."

"You okay?"

She swallowed. "Fine."

"Awesome." The red head swung an arm around her shoulders, the two of them walking back up the hill. "Come on Izzy; let's look at the stars for awhile."

"Phineas, do you think we'll be friends forever?"

"Of course!" The red head plopped down on the blanket, lying on his back. "I sure hope so anyway. I like being friends with you Izzy."

The teenager smiled, lying down next to him. "I like being friends with you too. It's just—"

"Wow." He pointed upwards. "Look at all the stars. Kinda makes you feel small in comparison doesn't it? I mean, there could be life out there, undiscovered planets. It's a world of possibilities."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Find joy in the little things." Isabella sat up. "I mean, the baseball game, simple picnics like the one tonight, finding joy in a crushed penny? It's all just so—"

"Weird? Strange? Unnatural? Puzzling? Perplexing?" Phineas grinned, sitting up and turning around to face his friend, counting on his fingers. "Bewildering—"

"Phin—"

"Humorous—"

"Phin—"

"Annoying."

"Phineas!"

"What?" He smirked, the rest of his face barely discernible in the dim light. "I dunno Isabella; why not find joy in the little things? I mean, wouldn't you rather have a good day because you found joy in something small, than a bad day because you walked around being miserable?"

"Maybe you haven't changed…" Isabella mused.

"Look, all I'm saying is it's important to enjoy the little things in life. Otherwise, what's the point of living?" Phineas turned around, reaching into the picnic basket and pulling out two bottles of soda. He passed one to her. "So I say…" the red head unscrewed the top, motioning to his friend to do the same. "Here's to the little things in life."

"And to good friendships."

"Right!" He clinked his bottle with hers, taking a sip.

She held the bottle up before taking a sip. "To friend dates and many more to come."


	3. A Night to Remember: Chapter 1

**A/N 1:** Inspired by Taylor Swift's song Starlight

* * *

"Isabella." _plink_. "Isabella." _plink_. "Isabella." Isabella stirred at the sound of something hitting her window. "Isabella." _THUNK_.

Her eyes popped open at the noise and she leaned over the side of the bed, smirking at a medium sized rock lying on the floor. She got up out of bed, making her way over to the window and looking down. "You know, if you wanted to get my attention, you could have just yelled louder."

"I did. You didn't hear me." Phineas grinned. "Besides, the bigger rock seemed more effective."

She rolled her eyes, picking up the rock and tossing it toward the tree. She yawned. "What's up Phin? You only wake me up in the middle of the night if you have something planned."

"I do!"

"Which is?"

"First off, it's our friend date night and it's my turn to pick the activity. Unless you forgot."

"I didn't forget."

"Cool. Secondly..." the red head smiled. "Meet me on the front porch. I'll explain everything."

Isabella smiled as her best friend disappeared from view. She hurriedly threw on a pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans before making her way downstairs. She tiptoed through the living room, softly opening the door. Before she could get a word in, the red head tossed something at her.

"Here. Put these on."

"What are they?"

He held up a costume. "There's a yacht club party down at the beach tonight. We're going to sneak in."

"Sneak in?!" Her voice rose an octave and he shushed her. "Phineas, are you crazy?! We can't sneak into a party we're not invited to!"

"Oh contrare." He motioned to the costume. "It's a Masquerade. I'm going as a prince and you..." he pointed to the outfit in her arms. "You're going as a Duchess." She hesitated. "Oh come on Isabella; haven't you ever wanted to do something wild and crazy? We're only young once."

"We're sixteen! People are going to notice!"

"No they're not." The red head wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on Izzy. Have an adventure with me." He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh. Fine." She slung the costume over her shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom. "This had better work."

"Have my plans ever failed?"

Isabella poked her head out of the bathroom, smirking. "There's a first time for everything."

He returned the smirk. "That's harsh Izzy."

"Yes, yes it is."

* * *

"Okay, now act casual."

"I thought you said your plans never fail."

"I thought _you_ said there was a first time for everything."

Isabella lightly smacked him on the shoulder as they lined up outside the Danville Yacht Club. "Says the great one." She rolled her eyes.

"Membership cards please."

"Membership cards?" Phineas faltered. "Uhhh..."

"Oh darling. Don't tell me you forgot our membership cards _again_." Isabella turned to the security guard, taking on a fake aristocratic accent as she latched onto her friend's arm. "He's _always_ forgetting things."

"Huh?" The red head winced as his best friend elbowed him in the gut. "Oh right. Yep, that's me. Always forgetting things." He turned to Isabella. "I'm sorry Darling, but...rules are rules. Now come along." He went to lead her into the club, only for the man to stop them.

"No membership, no entrance." Phineas opened his mouth to protest. "Get out."

"We were just leaving." The red head turned to his best friend, whispering in her ear. "Izzy, run."

"In this dress? Are you nuts?" Before Isabella could protest further, Phineas grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her toward the parking lot.

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't get in."

Isabella sat on the bumper of the Chevy truck, watching her best friend pace back and forth in his usual outfit of dark blue jeans and orange and white striped hoodie. "Well, at least we tried," she offered. "Let's just go home."

"Go home? Go home?!" Phineas stared at her disbelief. "Isabella, I did not drive us out here to go home; I meant for us to have an adventure!" He pounded a fist into his other palm. "We're going to get into that party!"

"O-kaay...how?"

He sighed, sitting down next to her. "I have no idea. Maybe you're right; maybe we should go home."

"Phin-"

"Hey wait a minute."

"What?"

He put a hand up to shush her. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Phineas slid off the bumper, motioning her to follow him. The two quietly snuck behind a nearby tree, the red head poking his head around it.

"I can't believe it!" A man stormed out of the front of the club, impatiently looking at his watch. "I specifically told the DJ to be here an hour ago. It's fifteen minutes until this thing officially starts and I have no entertainment!" He put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

The red head grinned, looking behind him. "Izzy, I think I just found us a way in." He came out from behind the tree, making his way to where the man stood, head still in his hands.

"Phineas! What are you doing?! Phineas!" Isabella hissed from behind the tree, only to run after him. She caught up just as the red head approached the distraught man.

"Excuse me. We couldn't help overhearing your predicament and, well, we'd like to offer you our services. My name's Phineas and this is Isabella." She merely waved.

"Your services?"

"You're looking for a DJ aren't you?"

The man looked between the two teens. "Aren't you a little young for a yacht club party?"

"Only slightly. We're sixteen. Old enough to be DJs, but to young to drink."

"You got any talent?"

"Why don't you give us a try and see for yourself?"

The man hedged. "Well..."

"Do you know where the other DJ is?" Isabella asked. "Or have any other options? We really would like to help."

The man scratched his head, glancing at his watch. "Well...there's ten minutes until this thing starts..." He considered them for a moment. "I guess I could make an exception..." The man smiled. "Alright, you're hired." He motioned the pair to follow him inside, only to pause, extending his hand to them. "Name's Daniel by the way. I'm the founding member of this yacht club."

Phineas took the offered hand. "It's nice to meet you Daniel." He grinned as they followed him inside. "Leave everything to us."

* * *

"Okay, the dance floor is here..." Daniel ushered the teenagers over to where they'd be playing. "And these are the instruments." He smirked at the two of them. "There's only two of you, sooo...good luck. You're on in five."

"Five?!" Isabella gawked as the man left. "Five minutes isn't enough time! Besides, he has a point; there's just the two of us and all these instruments. What are we supposed to play?"

"Hmmm..." Phineas looked at the instruments, his eyes landing on a keyboard. "That could work."

"What could work?"

He picked up the keyboard and placed it on the stand before turning it on and tapping a few keys. He grinned. "It's a synthesizer!"

"What's that?"

"It's a keyboard that imitates different instruments. All I have to do is find the right keys and the right combinations..." the red head tinkered with a few knobs and dials, tapping a few keys as he went. Suddenly, a ton of instruments began to play and a grin spread across his face. "And voila! A backup band!"

Isabella smiled. "I knew the old Phineas was in there somewhere."

"What?"

"Nothing."

He gave a wry smile, looking up from the keyboard as the yacht club members filed in. "Looks like we have an audience. What do you wanna sing Izzy?"

"Umm..." the young woman thought for a minute before snapping her fingers. "Do you know how to play..." she walked over to him, whispering in his ear.

"Not really, but I'm sure I can figure it out. Think I've heard it on the radio before." Phineas began to play the opening notes of a song as Isabella stepped up to the mic.

_I said 'oh my, what a marvelous tune'  
__It was the best night never will forget how we moved  
__the whole place, was dressed to the nines  
__and we were dancing, dancing  
__like we're made of starlight  
__like we're made of starlight_

Isabella grabbed the microphone from the stand, walking around the stage as she sang.

_I'm the barbie on the boardwalk  
__summer of forty-five  
__picked me up  
__late one night out the window we were seventeen and crazy  
__running wild, wild_

_Can't remember what song he was playing  
__when we walked in  
__the night we snuck into a yacht club party  
__pretending to be a duchess and a prince-_

"Hey you!" The security guard from earlier stormed through the door. "I thought I told you two to get out!"

Phineas dashed out from behind the keyboard, grabbing the microphone from Isabella. "Uh Ladies and Gentlemen, there appears to be a slight delay. If you would just-"

"Come here!" The security guard lunged for the red head's pant leg, causing the teen to yelp in surprise.

"Let's get out of here!" He grabbed his best friend's hand, the two running out of the room. They turned a corner, running down the hallway.

"Phin, where are we going?!"

"I don't know! Just keep running! Maybe we can lose him!"


	4. A Night to Remember: Chapter 2

Phineas heart pounded as he raced down another hallway, coming to a stop outside the kitchen. He tried to catch his breath. "Do you think we lost him?"

"I don't...know," Isabella wheezed. "I...think I lost...track of...him when-"

"Whoa whoa whoa." The red head gently placed a hand on her back. "Breathe."

"What do think...I'm trying...to do?!"

"Sorry."

Isabella took a gulp of air. "Whew! How long have we been running?"

"Only a couple of minutes."

"Oh." She bent over, taking another deep breath.

"So you think we lost track of him?"

"Maybe. I think we lost him when we dodged the people that were still coming inside."

He laughed. "Cool. We gave him the slip."

"Don't get cocky Phin; we have no idea where he went."

"Oh come on Izzy. Like he could find us now." Phineas went to turn around, only to bump into something. He looked up, the cocky grin dropping off his face. "That's not good."

Isabella turned around, eyes widening at the security guard in front of them. She grabbed the red head's hand, ready to run off, only to have him wordlessly pull her back.

"I thought I told you two to get out. This party is for members only. You can't pull the same stunt on me twice. You're coming with me." The security guard went to grab Isabella, only to have Phineas step in front of her, blocking his path. "Move."

"No."

The man went to say something else, only to be interrupted.

"Franco! What's the meaning of this?!" Daniel walked over, glaring at the security guard. "Are you harassing these two?"

Franco stood at attention. "Just doing my duty Sir. These two are fakes; they tried to get into the party earlier under false pretenses."

"Which were?"

"Pretending they had lost their yacht memberships when they weren't really members. I told them to leave, but apparently..." he shot the teenagers a glare. "They didn't listen to me."

Phineas pulled Isabella closer to him, searching Daniel's face. The man quickly winked at him before turning back to Franco. "Let them be."

"But Sir, they're-"

"Here under false pretenses. I know." He looked at the teenagers. "However, I asked them to be here. They overheard I was without a DJ and volunteered to help. Even though they only played for two minutes, I'd say they earned their keep." He turned to Franco. "You may go."

The security guard nodded meekly, walking away.

"Wow. That was awfully nice of you." The red head looked at Daniel with mild surprise. "By all rights, you should have kicked us out."

"Like I said; you earned it." The man smiled, pulling something from a pocket inside his coat and holding it out to them. "Here. Free junior yacht club memberships. On me."

"Oh wow." Isabella smiled as she took the cards. "Thank you so much!"

He merely smiled at them, glancing over his shoulder as he walked away. "You two have fun now."

The red head went to say something, only to pause at the sound of music coming from the main room. "Huh?" He walked over to the door, glancing inside. "Looks like they found a DJ." He turned to Isabella. "Wanna dance?"

Her face broke into a grin. "You bet!"

* * *

"Phew." Phineas stopped dancing, fanning himself with a hand. "It's getting a little warm isn't it? Maybe we should take a break."

"What, now?"

"Well, it sounds like the song's ending. We might as well-" he paused, ears perking up as another song came on. "Oh good. A slow song. I don't know about you Izzy, but I could use a break."

"You know Phin, we _could_ dance to this." Isabella motioned to the people around them. "Doesn't it look like fun?"

"Not really. I'd rather go outside and get some fresh air." He motioned over his shoulder. "Come on."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Of course he wouldn't take the hint." She muttered under her breath as she followed him outside. "Why do I even bother?" The young woman searched the beach, finding her friend down by the water's edge. "Umm, Phin? What are you doing?"

"Skipping rocks." The red head picked up a small rock, lightly tossing it up and down. "This feels heavy enough. Let's see if I still remember how to do this." He swung his arm backwards before thrusting it forward, flicking the rock toward the water. It skipped twice before sinking. "Shoot."

She giggled. "I think there's more of a technique to it, isn't there?"

"Yeah. I just can't get it right. Like I said, it's been awhile." Phineas picked up another rock, performing the same motion as before. "Well, that's three skips at least."

"Can I try?"

"Sure." He went to hand her a rock, only to stop and stare as Isabella picked up a rock, skipping it five times over the water before it sank. She smirked. "Child's play."

"Nice one Izzy."

"Thank you very much." Isabella took a step back from the water's edge, watching as her best friend attempted to beat her number of skips. "Phineas?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever think about the future? I mean, we're sixteen, but next year we'll be seventeen and in our last year of high school. Then we'll graduate and have to look at colleges. Then there's applying to colleges..." she paused. "What if we don't get into the same college? Or worse, they're out of state?"

"I don't think that'll happen."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "Well, I was kinda planning on you, me and Ferb going to the same college. Or at least, colleges within the same proximity."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't we go to the same college?"

"Well..." she paused in thought, deciding to dismiss it. "Okay...but if we _did_ get into the same college...well, don't you ever worry about that kind of thing?"

Phineas stopped mid-throw, staring at her. "Not really. I mean, it's not like we can change what's going to happen, so why worry about it?" He threw the rock over the water, snapping his fingers in annoyance as it skipped once before sinking. "Besides, if you worry about everything, it'll just make you sad or angry. It's better to change your way of thinking. That way, you can take each day as it comes."

The red head picked up another rock, holding it in his hand. He lightly tossed it upwards before catching it, walking over to Isabella and holding it at her eye level. "This is it Izzy. Five skips. I can feel it."

Isabella watched as Phineas reared his arm back, swinging it forward in fluid motion as he released the rock. It sailed over the water, skipping seven times before sinking. She smirked. "Showoff."

He merely shrugged. "I'm just glad I finally remembered the technique." He looked at her. "Izzy? You alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking what our lives will be like in five years." She sighed. "I'm sorry Phin; it's just that-"

He put an arm around her shoulders, pointing upwards. "See the starlight?"

"Yeah."

"Well...think about it this way; each of those stars represents a dream. And there are billions and billions of stars up there, even some we can't see. We can't see the future, but we can dream about it. We can dream about how great our lives are going to be when we get older and...well, if we're going to dream, we might as well dream the impossible. Might as well dream big right?"

"I guess..."

"Oh come on Isabella! We can dream of being astronauts. Or cowboys and cowgirls. Or being firefighters."

"Shop owners."

"Academy Award Winners."

"Grammy winners."

Phineas grinned. "Now you're talking! Hey wait. I just had an idea." He grabbed Isabella's hand, tearing up the beach towards the yacht club. The two burst through the doors and he led her to the dance floor, spinning the two of them around. "You could be a pop star! My Mom was a pop star and if you were a pop star, that would be really cool!"

Isabella laughed out loud. "Phin, you're talking crazy!"

"Oh, am I?" He twirled her around in the opposite direction, dramatically dipping her.

"Phi-Phineas?"

"Before I bring you bring back up, answer me one thing."

"What's that?"

"What's the biggest dream you have?"

"Marrying you and having ten children." The words came out in a rush and Isabella could feel her face heat up at the confession.

"What?" He slowly tilted her upright, his eyes never leaving hers. He laughed. "Wow. That's a really big dream Isabella. I mean, I don't feel that way about you." He paused. "At least not right now. But that doesn't mean I won't in the future." Phineas took one of her hands in his, the other gently encircling her waist as he led them around the dance floor. "Just promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Don't ever stop dreaming."

She hugged him. "I won't."


	5. Interrupted Friend Date: Chapter 1

**A/N: **Out of all the Friend Dates stories, this one is probably my favorite (or at least, one of my favorites). It was so much fun to write the gang hanging out and having a blast at Baljeet's birthday party. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Hey Phineas." Isabella smiled into the phone.

"Hey Izzy. Uh, I hate to do this to you, but I'm gonna have to cancel our Friend Date tonight."

"Aww." She frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just that Baljeet's birthday party is this Saturday and…well, he kinda coerced Ferb and I into building something for him."

"Building something? You mean the great one's coming out of retirement? I thought you didn't invent anymore."

"What I said was I don't invent _much_ anymore. There's a difference. Besides, I could never quit inventing entirely; are you kidding me?"

"I don't know Phin." Isabella smirked. "Do you remember how to invent? I mean, it's been so long."

"That hurts Izzy." He chuckled. "Tell you what; since Jeet's birthday is this Saturday—and you obviously doubt my inventing prowess—why don't you come to the park around one pm on Saturday and see just how wrong you are." She could hear the smirk over the phone.

"Ummm…"

"Oh don't worry; you're invited. Baljeet just forgot to tell you."

"He's freaking out, isn't he?"

"Big time. He keeps saying seventeen is old."

"I guess it _is_ kind of old…" the teen couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips.

"Don't laugh Izzy; we're only a year behind him." A pause came over the line. "Hey, I gotta go; Baljeet just walked into the backyard. He looks a little frazzled." Another pause. "See you Saturday?"

"You bet!"

* * *

_Saturday_

Isabella walked into Danville Park, her eyes widening at the sight before her. Phineas and Ferb had turned the entire park into a gigantic Family Fun Center. Everywhere she looked there were food carts, stands, games, a rock-climbing wall, bumper boats, race cars, and a huge Ferris Wheel down at the other end. She whistled. "Wow."

"Hey Izzy."

The girl broke into a grin at the familiar voice. "Hey Gretch." She gave her friend a hug. "What are you doing here already? I thought the party wasn't until one this afternoon."

"Phineas needed some reinforcements; apparently this became bigger than he'd initially planned."

"Wait. Reinforcements? As in…"

"Me, Katie, Milly, Adyson and Ginger."

"He didn't call me?" Her face fell. "But—"

"We tried, but he wouldn't let us. Said something about you not being allowed to see anything until it was done and you doubting his inventing prowess." She paused. "What was he talking about anyway?"

"Oh, just a phone conversation we had a few days ago; I was teasing him about inventing because he hasn't done it in awhile."

"Ohhh…" she smiled. "Well, I think he outdid himself this time."

"He sure did. The park looks amazing!" The teenager looked around once more before following her friend over to a makeshift courtyard set off to the side. Scattered all around the courtyard were a bunch of picnic tables…with a frazzled Baljeet standing in the middle of it all. "Hey Baljeet." She waved, walking over and handing him a card. "Happy Birthday."

"Oh. Hello Isabella." He absently took the card. "Thank you."

"What's wrong? You look kind of stressed out."

"It is this party. I asked Phineas for something _mildly_ spectacular for my birthday and instead…" he motioned to the games and rides around him. "I get this."

"What's wrong with it? It looks fine to me."

"I suppose…" the teenager was thoughtful for a minute. Suddenly, he brightened. "I guess it _is_ rather suitable for a party. You are right; I was being much to picky."

"As usual." Buford walked up behind Baljeet, wiping his hands on a towel. He gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before turning to the others. "Yo Bella; what took ya so long?"

"Well, I would have been here sooner, but no one _told_ me." She mocked glared at Gretchen, who put her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry Chief; the girls and I were under strict orders not to call you."

Baljeet was thoughtful for a moment. "Isabella, is it true you no longer believe in Phineas inventing prowess?"

"What? No! I was only kidding! I was…" she paused. "Wow; I didn't think he'd take that joke to heart."

"Yeah, well, he did." Buford stared pointedly at her. "Better question is—"

"When are you going to tell him you like him?" Adyson pushed her way through the assembled crowd. "Seriously Izzy; you've been on two dates already."

"Those are _friend dates_! Phineas came up with them as a way for the two of us to hang out more! I mean, yeah I still like him, but we're just friends right now."

"Maybe it's time to change that."

"Yeah. You've only been wearin that squished piece a metal around your neck for weeks now. Seriously, what is that?" Buford asked.

She glared at him. "It's a squished penny. And for your information-Adyson, what are you doing?" Isabella panicked as her friend came up behind her, pushing her toward the Ferris Wheel. "Adyson, no! Wait! Stop! I can't—"

The other girl stopped pushing, waiting for her friend to turn around before smirking at her. "Oh come on; you were going to talk to him anyway."

* * *

"Okay Ferb, I think that's the last of it." Phineas went to slide out from underneath the Ferris Wheel, only to pause. "Hey, could you come down here a minute? I think we might be missing a bolt."

Ferb appeared next to him moments later, shining a flashlight up into the workings of the attraction.

"Do you have the blueprints?" His brother handed over the schematic, shining the light onto it. "Well…it looks like we have everything…" he looked around. "According to this, all the bolts are accounted for." The red head reached up, checking a few. "They're nice and tight. Hydraulic fluids?"

"Check."

"Stabilizer?"

"Check."

"Seat padding?"

"Check."

"Well, I guess that's it then." He slid out from underneath the Ferris Wheel, dusting himself off.

"Hey Phineas. What—" Isabella stopped, momentarily tongue tied at the sight of her friend in a pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt.

He grinned, taking the baseball cap off his head and wiping the sweat from his brow before putting the hat on backwards. "Hey Izzy. What do you think? Still doubt my inventing prowess?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that was a joke right?"

"Oh I know." He smirked. "I just wanted to prove you wrong." When Isabella didn't respond, Phineas laughed out loud, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Well, now that I've proven you wrong, are you ready to take this entire park for a test spin? Or are you scared?"

The teenager smirked. "Bring it on."

* * *

"Okay everyone, now here are the race cars." Phineas stood next to the racetrack, motioning behind him. "Now I know it looks like a regular race track, but don't be fooled; Ferb and I modified the cars to be super super fast. So when you get in—"

"Yeah yeah. Enough already." Buford pushed his way through, coming to stand next to the red head. "How hard can it be? Ya got your gas and ya got your break." He reached out, grabbing Baljeet by the hand and hauling him forward. "Come on Jeet; let's take it for a spin."

"Uh Buford, maybe you should listen to Phineas first," Ginger pointed out. "It might be dangerous to go without—"

"Yeah yeah. To fast." The former bully made blah blah blah motions with his hands as him and Baljeet climbed into the car.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Isabella asked.

"Nah. They'll find out soon enough." The red head leaned over the railing. "You guys buckled in tight?"

"Yeah man! Let us loose."

Phineas smirked. "There's one more thing I forgot to mention."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"We modified the cars to go at warp speed."

"Warp speed?!" Baljeet's face paled as the red head made a downward motion to his brother.

"Now Ferb!"

"No! Wait! I am not—AAAIIIEE!" The car shot out from behind the starting line, going so fast it was nothing but a blur. As it passed two seconds later, screaming could be heard.

"WOOHOO!"

"I AM GOING TO LOSE MY BREAKFAST!"

"Aw man! That looks awesome! Come on Milly; we're next!" Adyson reached over, grabbing the teen's hand and hauling her forward.

"But Adyson, I have a weak stomach."

"To bad!"

The two piled into the next racecar, followed by Ginger and Katie. When their cars had taken off, the red head turned to his brother. "You and Gretchen wanna go next?"

The teenager nodded, walking over and taking Gretchen by the elbow. "Shall we?"

She smiled. "Yes. Let's."

"Okay you two; get all buckled it. Ferb, give me the signal when you're ready." Ferb made sure him and Gretchen were buckled in before motioning to his brother. Phineas pulled down a lever and the car was off, zooming at warp speed around the track.

"Okay Izzy, we're next."

"Uh Phin? If you have to physically pull the lever, then how is our car supposed to go?"

He smirked, reaching behind the lever and pulling out a small box with a red button on it. "I always have a backup plan; this button is a portable remote. It will start the car while we're in it. Never doubt my inventing prowess Izzy." He grabbed her by the hand, pulling both of them into the car.

She rolled her eyes. "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope." The smirk turned into a grin and the two buckled up, the red head holding the remote aloft. "Say when Izzy."

"When."

Phineas pushed the button and the car rocketed forward.

"AAAHHH!"


	6. Interrupted Friend Date: Chapter 2

"Aw man! That was awesome!" Buford bounded out of the car as it finally came to a stop minutes later. "I coulda done that all day!"

"I do not feel so well." Baljeet climbed out of the racecar, standing on shaky legs. "I think I need a bathroom…"

"Here. Lemme help." Buford's expression softened as he gently placed an arm around the other teen's waist, leading him off. "You guys go on without us; I think we're gonna be awhile."

"Ugghh…" Milly groaned, holding her stomach. "I think I need a bathroom too." Her face turned green and she clamped a hand over her mouth as her cheeks bulged out.

"Come on Milly; let's get you to a bathroom." Katie slung an arm around her friend's shoulders, leading her away.

Adyson scoffed. "What a bunch of wussies; I could have taken all those cars."

"Me too," Ginger agreed. "That was fun." She looked at Adyson, smirking. "Wanna pair up for the next ride?"

The other teen grinned. "Absolutely!"

* * *

"Are you alright?" Ferb leaned over, unbuckling Gretchen's seatbelt. "It wasn't to strenuous, I hope."

She smiled softly at him. "It was fine Ferb."

He returned her smile, offering her a hand as the two climbed out of the car and onto the platform.

* * *

"Phineas, that was amazing!" Isabella grinned as the car skidded to a stop. "How long did it take you and Ferb to do this?"

"Just a couple of hours." He unbuckled, climbing out. "It took us longer to rig the bumper boats."

"Bumper boats?"

"Yeah!" The red head jumped out of the car, jogging over to the passenger side and helping Isabella out before jumping onto the main platform and stowing the remote in a safe place. He motioned her to follow him. "Come on Izzy; I'll show you!" He paused. "The others too, of course."

* * *

"Bumper boats. They've been fun for centuries, entertaining families of all ages. But you've never been in bumper boats like these before." The red head's eyes twinkled. For these…are…supersonic speed bumper boats!" He held up a remote, clicking a switch on the top that caused the small amusement park sized pool to expand out to an Olympic size swimming pool. A visible line ran through the middle of the pool, separating the bumper boats into the colors of orange and blue.

"Now the rules for Supersonic Speed Bumper Boats are a little different than your average bumper boats." Phineas motioned to the pool. "As you may have noticed, there are two colors and two sides. We will be split into two teams, five each. Each team starts off on their side of the pool, which Ferb and I have painted of the different colors. Now, once you get in the boat, you have two options; you can either hit the switch that makes your boat zoom across the water, effectively hitting the other team, or you can flip the supersonic speed switch and catch your opponent off guard. I've asked Ferb and Adyson to demonstrate." He looked out over the pool. "Ready guys?!"

"Ready!" Adyson yelled. Ferb merely gave his brother a thumbs up.

"And go! The speed button is on the right and the supersonic speed button is on the left!"

The assembled group watched as Adyson's boat went zooming after Ferb's. Ferb's boat stayed put. At the last second, the teenager pressed a button and was gone in a flash of light, appearing at the other end of the pool, effectively bumping Adyson from behind.

"Hey!" She glared at him. "Oh no you don't!" She pressed a button, instantly appearing at the other end of the pool, quickly zooming toward him. She crashed into him, sending the other bumper boat skimming across the water. A buzzer sounded overhead and something lit up on her dashboard. "Hey! I got a point!"

Phineas turned to the rest of his friends. "Everytime you hit someone, a point will pop up on the water resistant screen where the speed and supersonic speed buttons are. The team with the most points at the end of ten rounds wins. Now who's ready to give it a shot?"

"I don't know. After the race cars, I'm not sure my stomach can handle something else," Milly hedged.

"I'll ride with you Milly," Katie offered. "We won't go supersonic; we'll just zoom around. How's that?"

"Okay. Yeah. I can do that."

"Well I want on Adyson's team," Ginger stated.

"I'm with Phineas." Isabella grinned. "As long as you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind! You and I are on Ferb's team."

"Katie and I will be on Adyson's team," Milly offered.

"I will go with Adyson," Baljeet stated.

"I'm with Ferb," Gretchen said.

"Which means I'm going with these lunatics." Buford smirked, pointing to Phineas and Isabella before returning his attention to the others. "We're gonna cream ya."

Ginger walked over to him, hand on her hip. "Not if we cream you first."

* * *

"Woohoo!" Phineas waved his hands in the air as him and Isabella zoomed around the pool, zeroing in on Milly and Katie. "Hit Supersonic Izzy! We can catch them from behind!"

"Got it!" Isabella punched the button on the bumper boat console, causing the bumper boat to disappear with a loud pop before rematerializing right behind Katie and Milly. They charged, hitting the boat squarely, causing a point to pop up on their screen. "Alright! Five points! We're winning!" The two high fived.

"Aw man." Milly sank down in the seat. "That's the fifth time they've hit us." She looked at Katie. "Maybe we should step it up a bit; my stomach's been fine…"

Without waiting for her to finish the rest of the sentence, Katie punched the supersonic button, causing them to blip out of sight before reappearing behind Phineas and Isabella. "Now?" she mouthed. Milly nodded and the boat bumped the other one, causing it to jerk forward.

"Finally! Two points now!" Milly grinned in satisfaction.

* * *

"Ginger quick! Over there!" Adyson pointed across the way. "Oh my gosh! Ferb and Gretchen aren't even turned this way! Now's our chance!"

"Adyson, don't you think we—yikes!" Ginger held on for dear life as Adyson zoomed the boat toward Ferb and Gretchen.

"We're almost there! If we keep this up, we might not have to use supersonic at all!"

"Yes, but Adyson—"

"Not now."

The teen sighed in defeat, sitting back in the chair, counting on her fingers. "Three…two…one…"

"AH!" Adyson yelped as Ferb and Gretchen suddenly materialized behind them, jolting the boat forward. A ding was heard and she scowled. "Aw nuts; they scored a point."

"What I was going to say is Ferb's the master of sneak attacks, but nevermind."

* * *

"Buford no! Wait! Stop!" Baljeet shrieked as Buford rammed into him several times, setting off multiple dings.

"Haha got ya!"

"This is not how you treat your boyfriend!"

"Sorry Jeet, but all's fair in love and bumper boat wars."

* * *

"That was fun." Isabella climbed out of the bumper boat, waiting for the red head to catch up. "Now what Phineas?"

"We wait for the others to catch up and then we tally the scores."

A few minutes later, the rest of the group wearily made their way to the dock.

Ginger climbed out first, turning around and helping Adyson. "Do we have to tally the scores? Something tells me Adyson and I lost big time."

"Do not even get me started on Buford crashing into me multiple times," Baljeet griped as his boat floated over to the makeshift dock. "He had an unfair advantage."

"Yeah? Well maybe if ya woulda used your supersonic once in awhile, ya woulda beat me."

"The supersonic was great! I don't know what you're talking about Baljeet." Milly and Katie floated over, the two climbing out. "I think that was how we scored most of our points."

"There is something to say for sneak attacks however." Ferb smirked as he climbed out, helping Gretchen onto the dock.

"Well, now that everyone's assembled, I think we can tally the scores now." Phineas went over to a cabinet on a nearby wall, opening it up and reaching inside, pulling out a long ream of paper. "So according to this, the team that won is…ours."

"What?! That's no fair! You had Ferb! I demand another round," Ginger griped.

"I second that. And this time, we split the teams so that neither one has an unfair advantage," Adyson added

"Can we eat first?" Katie asked. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah. I could go for some food too," Isabella added.

"How bout this? Although Ferb's team won, we can eat now and then go back to the bumper boats later, or since we'll all winners, Ferb and I will treat you guys to lunch." He slung an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Right Bro?"

"Indeed."

"Fine." Ginger shrugged. "I can't compete on an empty stomach anyway."

"Good." Phineas leaned down, whispering to Isabella as the others headed over to the courtyard. "I'm starving!"


	7. Interrupted Friend Date: Chapter 3

"So Dinnerbell, what's next?" Buford lounged on one of the picnic tables, looking at the red head expectantly. "I mean, we could do the bumper boats again, but I'm kinda wonderin what else you and Ferb came up with."

"Yeah, me too," Isabella added. "I mean, you guys have already thought of everything."

"Maybe not everything," said Ferb. "I'm sure we missed a few things."

"Possibly. I think we did pretty good Bro." Phineas looked around at the assembled group, thinking. "Well, there is the rock climbing wall we designed."

"Rock climbing wall?" Adyson's ears perked up. "What kind of rock climbing wall?"

"Well…"

* * *

"That's it? You built a generic rock climbing wall?" Adyson looked up at the massive structure, frowning. "You know, I gotta say guys; I'm kind of disappointed."

Phineas merely smirked, leaning against the side of the wall with his arms crossed. "Why don't you try climbing it?"

She rolled her eyes, looking down at the harness. "Might as well, being that I'm already strapped in." She put one foot in a foothold, grunting as she pulled herself up. "No problem; I'll be up here in no—" With a shriek, she slid down the wall to the ground. "What just happened?"

"What just happened is this." The red head pounded the wall with a fist, causing several footholds to pop in and out. "See, a regular rock climbing wall is kinda boring, so Ferb and I engineered it to where it's pressure sensitive. You can get one foothold on the bottom, but after that, the wall will feel the pressure of your body and use that to determine which footholds to take away. The trick is determining which footholds will stay and which will disappear. Also, the faster you climb, the faster the footholds disappear." He smirked. "Care to compete Adyson? Ferb and I tested this out before everyone got here."

Adyson smirked. "Bring. It. _On_."

* * *

"Okay Ferb, am I all strapped in?" Ferb examined his brother's harness, making sure it was fastened securely before giving the red head a thumb's up. "Awesome." He turned to Adyson. "Okay, we start on my count. One…two—"

"Three!" Adyson jumped up, quickly grabbing a foothold and scrambling up the wall.

The red head laughed. "Hey, no fair!" He stuck a foot in the nearest foothold, eyes searching for the next available one. "Now, if I swing my body like this and put as little pressure on the actual wall as possible…" his right hand reached up, tentatively grabbing at another hold, only for the hold to disappear. He grinned. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

Phineas swung his body to the other side, quickly grabbing a different hold with his left hand, his right foot following suit. "There. I should be good for a couple more—yikes!" The hand and footholds around him suddenly disappeared, causing the red head to slide back down. He grumbled. "Okay, not what I wanted to do—"

"Eeek!" Adyson appeared on the ground next to him seconds later. "Hey no fair! I was almost to the top! You can't have the footholds disappear at the same time!"

He smirked. "Oh, can't I? Not as easy as it looks, huh Adyson?"

"Says you." She turned to the others. "Katie! Give me a boost."

"Uh-uh." The teen shook her head. "That's cheating."

Adyson growled, only to look up, noticing Phineas had already started climbing. "You got a head start! No fair!" She scrambled up the wall again, meeting him in the middle seconds later. "There's no head starts!"

"Really? So what you did in the beginning didn't count?" His eyes narrowed. "It's on now."

"Bring it."

* * *

"Okay, just one more…" the red head gasped as the next hand hold disappeared from view. "Shoot. Now which one do I grab?"

"Better hurry Phin; I'm about to kick your butt."

"Not if I kick yours first." He swung to the right, both right leg and right foot catching a hold, the left hand and foot following. One more boost and he was on top of the wall…just as Adyson slid back down to the ground. He smirked, yelling down to her. "And that's how you climb a rock climbing wall!"

She growled as Phineas rappelled his way back to the ground. Once he'd reached her, she smirked. "That was impressive Phin. But I still think I could take you again."

"Up for round two?"

"Wait!" Baljeet walked up. "As it is my birthday, I demand to go next." He paused. "Actually, Buford and I will go next."

"Me competin against you?" The teenager laughed. "Please; this'll be like takin candy from a baby."

"Do not be so sure. After watching Phineas, I have determined the strategy he uses for climbing up the wall and not falling. It is very simple once you figure it out. All it takes is—"

"Don't give it away Jeet." Phineas smirked, taking off his own harness and handing it over. "It's more fun to let everyone else figure out how it works." He leaned down, whispering conspiratorially. "Especially when Buford's involved."

The other teen smirked. "You are right." He threw the harness on, allowing the red head to strap him in before turning to Buford. "Are you ready Buford?"

"Jeet, I was born ready."

* * *

"Aw man; I can't believe I was beat by a sixteen year old nerd."

"That is seventeen year old nerd to you." Baljeet smirked as he rappelled down to the ground. "As I have stated before…" he pointed to his head. "Brains before brawn."

"Come here; I'm gonna wring ya one on the bumper boats again."

"Now Buford…as you have been beating me at everything all day and hauling me onto rides, it is only my job to return the favor."

The other teen went to say something, only to smirk. "Ya know what? You're right Jeet." He walked over, wrapping the smaller teen in a bear hug.

"Buford, having…trouble…breathing."

"Whoops." He let Baljeet go, looking apologetic. "Heh heh. Sorry Jeet."

"Well, since that went well, who wants to go next?" Phineas held out a harness. "Milly? Katie?"

"No thanks." Katie waved the comment away. "I think I'll sit this one out." Milly just shook her head.

"Gretchen?"

"No thanks Phineas. I believe I'll pass."

"Oh come on guys! Don't tell me you're tired already."

"I'll go." Ginger stood up, walking over. "It sounds like a fun challenge." She turned toward the others. "Does anyone wanna compete against me? It would make it more fun."

Ferb stepped out from where he was manning the harnesses. He looked at the red head, who nodded.

"Sure Bro. I'll take over while you and Ginger compete."

The girl turned to Ferb. "May the best one win."

He smirked. "Oh don't worry; I intend to."

* * *

"Okay, you guys ready?" Phineas finished buckling the last strap on Ferb's harness as Isabella made sure Ginger's harness was nice and tight.

"Good luck Ginger." Isabella whispered to her friend. "Ferb's pretty hard to beat."

"Tell me about it." She gave the teen a thumbs up. "But I'm ready." She wiped her hands on her jeans, walking over to the bottom of the rock climbing wall. She smirked at him. "Ready Ferb?" The teenager nodded.

"Okay guys; you're strapped in tight. Whenever you're ready."

Ginger jumped up, grabbing a handhold on the wall before scrambling upwards with her left foot. Before she had a chance to grab another hold, the hold under her left foot disappeared. "Ah!" She hung for a moment, boosting herself upward. "Okay...how did the others do this? If I just-" she blinked as Ferb scrambled past her, rapidly grabbing hand hold after hand hold, his feet leaving the foot holds seconds before they disappeared.

She looked down. "Hey Phineas! You didn't tell me Ferb was half monkey!"

He merely smirked. "Oh. Did I forget to mention that?"

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes, grabbing onto another hold, quickly boosting herself up and swinging slightly to the right as a hold above her disappeared. "Okay Ginger, use your body as a weight." She swung back and forth, grabbing onto another hold and scrambling upwards. "Yes! Ferb, I'm coming..." Ginger trailed off, her smile fading as Ferb appeared above her.

"Need a hand?" She grumbled, taking the offered hand as the other teen helped her up to the top. She sat down a moment, catching her breath. Ferb studied her a moment, offering a handshake. "No hard feelings?"

Ginger smiled, shaking the hand in return. "No hard feelings."

* * *

"Wow guys! That was great!" Phineas high fived his brother as Ferb made it back to the ground, followed by Ginger. "That was awesome Bro."

The other teen merely smiled.

"Alright, who's next? Izzy?"

"Umm...I think I'm gonna sit this one out too Phin. But if you and Adyson wanna compete again, go ahead."

"What do you say Adyson? Up for another round? Or would you rather sit this one out?"

She snorted. "As if. Give me that harness Ferb. Phineas, you're going down."


	8. Interrupted Friend Date: Chapter 4

"Ready Adyson?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't _wait_ to kick your butt this time."

"Only one thing left."

"What?"

"No head starts." He stuck out a hand. "Shake on it."

She took the offered hand. "No head starts."

"We're doing it right this time. On three. One..." he looked over at Adyson. "Two..." his hand lifted up toward the wall, hers doing the same. He smirked. "Three!"

Adyson was off like a shot, scrambling up the wall at full speed, grabbing various holds and releasing them. Two handholds disappeared above her and she quickly swung to the left, her right foot catching hold as her left hand went up, grabbing another hold. "Ha! Got you this time Phin!"

"Oh really?" She let out a gasp as Phineas appeared next to her. He smirked. "Don't underestimate me; Ferb and I have this thing down-whoa!" He yelped in surprise as the handhold he was clutching suddenly disappeared.

"That's what you get for being cocky!" She shot upwards, left hand, right foot, alternating positions as she continued to climb, swinging when a foothold disappeared.

"Wow. She figured the strategy out fast. How am I going to beat her at this rate?" The red head paused a moment, looking around. "Okay, the foot holds over there will disappear as soon as they sense my body weight. So if I swing over that way and barely touch the wall, I should be able to surprise her at the top." He started as both footholds disappeared beneath him.

"Wasn't expecting that. Must have mis-rigged that part." He swung over to the right, catching another handhold, his left foot catching the one below. "Aha. Now if I just reach up and-huh?" All at once, every single hold in the wall disappeared from view, causing both him and Adyson to slide downwards with a yelp of surprise.

He hit the ground hard, landing on his back.

"Phineas!" Isabella ran over to him. "Oh my gosh! Phineas, are you okay?!" He didn't respond. "Say something! Hold up a finger! Anything! Just give me a sign you're alright!"

Phineas took a shallow breath, giving a thumbs up. "I'm...okay. Just...got...the wind...knocked..." he slowly sat up, still trying to catch his breath.

Adyson hit the ground next to him, landing on her feet. "What was that? I thought they were only supposed to disappear one at a time."

"They...were." The red head looked at the group, smiling slightly as Isabella gently patted his back. "Ferb?"

"There appears to have been a slight malfunction. That, or someone forgot to turn off the timer function."

"Timer function?" Isabella asked. "What timer function?"

Ferb looked at his brother, the red head motioning him to continue. "We set a timer function to go off after an hour. When an hour of use on the wall has been used, it shuts down and all the holds disappear."

"We installed it as a failsafe in case someone decided to come around after we'd used it." His breathing back to normal, Phineas got to his feet. "That way, no one would get hurt when there was no one around to supervise." He smirked at Isabella. "Maybe my inventing isn't what it used to be; I should have anticipated that before it happened. I'm just glad no one got hurt."

"Eh. It happens." Buford walked over, slapping the red head on the back.

"Yeah Phineas; we're just glad you're all right," Milly added.

He smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Soo...now that the rock climbing is apparently out of commission, what else do you have planned Phineas?" Baljeet asked.

"Well...we were going to play miniature golf, but Ferb and I couldn't decide if we should make ourselves giant size so the mini golf course would actually seem miniature or if we should shrink ourselves to miniature size and try to play on a regular size course. Then there was the idea of just having mini courses set up on the picnic tables, but that seemed boring. Soo...we never finished that idea." He looked around at the others. "Is there something you guys wanna do? We're not exactly at a loss for games around here."

"Actually, it's getting pretty late." Katie checked her watch. "Mom's gonna want me home soon."

"Mine too," Ginger echoed.

"I should probably go as well," Gretchen added.

"Hmm..." the red head thought a moment, his face lighting up with an idea. "How 'bout the Ferris Wheel?"

"Sounds great," said Isabella. The others nodded in agreement.

"Alright everyone; follow me!" Phineas led the way to the other end of the park, stopping in front of the Ferris Wheel. "We all set Bro?"

Ferb pulled a lever, causing several lights on the Ferris Wheel to pop on, brightening the darkening sky. He gave his brother a thumbs up.

"Okay everyone, hop on!"

"That's it?" Buford blinked at him. "No introduction? No explaining how this thing works or how fast it goes?"

"Sorry Bufe; this is a regular old fashioned Ferris Wheel." The red head smiled. "You can't improve on a classic." He looked at the others. "It's two people per seat, so everyone pair up."

"Izzy, now's your chance." Adyson grabbed her friend by the arm, roughly pulling her backwards.

"Adyson, what-"

"It's the perfect set up! It's just the two of you on the Ferris Wheel, it's the last ride of the night and the atmosphere is perfect! Just sit with him and tell him how you feel."

"I don't know..." Isabella watched as Buford and Baljeet climbed on, followed by Milly and Katie, Ginger and Gretchen being the last ones in.

"Look, I'll ride by myself; you go with Phineas." Before Isabella could protest, Adyson ran off, climbing into the Ferris Wheel as Ferb pulled it to a stop.

"Well, here goes-"

"Come on Izzy!" Phineas called out from the bottom of the Ferris Wheel, patting the seat next to him. "Come ride with me!"

Her face broke into a grin as she ran over, quickly climbing in next to him. "So Phineas, how's it going?"

"Great!" He smiled warmly at her as the Ferris Wheel took off. "The rock climbing wall could have gone better, but I think everyone still had fun anyway."

"Definitely." The two were silent for a moment, watching the world slowly pass by as the sky became darker. "Oh wow; look at the lights popping on all over Danville!" Isabella smiled. "It's really pretty."

"Yeah it is." The Ferris Wheel made a few more turns, stopping every so often to let someone off. Phineas peered over the side, watching as Gretchen, Adyson and Ginger climbed off, the Ferris Wheel going a few more turns before letting Buford, Baljeet, Milly and Katie off. He motioned to his brother and the Ferris Wheel went a quarter turn before stopping at the top.

"Hey, why'd we stop?" Isabella peered over the side, noticing everyone standing below. "Is there a problem? Why aren't we moving?"

"Oh, no reason." Phineas gave her a smirk, casually resting his hands behind his head, reclining in the seat.

"_Phin_..."

He continued to smirk as Isabella stared at him in bewilderment. "I...might have told Ferb to purposefully stop us at the top once everyone got off."

She returned the smirk. "Why? What'd you do? Pay him?"

He laughed out loud. "No."

"Then wh-"

"Because we haven't had a chance to hang out all day. I mean, don't get me wrong; today's been a blast, but-"

"Phin, we've been hanging out all day. How is this different?"

He motioned between them. "I meant the two of us alone." He leaned forward, sighing. "I don't know Izzy; it's just that...well, getting ready for Baljeet's party has been taking all my time the past three days and...I guess I was kind of bummed I had to cancel our friend date. I like our friend dates Izzy; I like getting to spend time with you away from the others." He gave her a confused look. "I can't really explain why; it's just...I dunno."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I like our friend dates too."

"You do?"

"Phineas, they're the highlight of my week! I look forward to them! I like hanging out with just you too. It's fun. And..."

"And what?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "Nothing. Friend dates with you are an adventure." She motioned to the Ferris Wheel. "Does this count as one?"

"The whole day doesn't. But this part of it definitely does."

"Good." Isabella sighed, leaning back, Phineas following suit. "Speaking of friend dates, what are we doing for the next one?"

"Dunno." Phineas lazily draped an arm around the back of the seat.

"Uh Phin? As much as I'm enjoying this, maybe you should have Ferb take us down." She peeked over the side. "He's looking slightly annoyed."

"Yeah. I guess we should." He leaned over the side, ready to give the signal when Isabella leaned over, wrapping him in a tight hug. "Thanks Phineas."

"For what?"

She pulled back, smiling at him. "Just...thanks."


	9. Interrupted Friend Date: Chapter 5

"Geez man. It took ya long enough ta make it back down here." Buford glared at the red head as him and Isabella climbed off the Ferris Wheel. "What gives?"

"Sorry Bufe. I guess there was a slight glitch. It wasn't supposed to stop for that long." The red head shrugged. "Ferb and I'll have a look at it."

"Well Phineas, it has been fun." Baljeet stepped forward. "Thank you for helping plan all this." He looked over by the Ferris Wheel. "You too Ferb."

Ferb gave him a thumbs up.

"But I am afraid I must go. It is past suppertime and Mom will most likely be worrying. Besides, I have studying to do."

He smirked. "You always have studying to do Baljeet; why don't you take a break from it?"

The other teen grinned, motioning to the Family Fun Center. "What do you think this was?" He stepped forward, giving the red head a hug. "Good-bye Phineas; I shall see you on Monday."

"Bye Baljeet."

"Hey, later Losers." Buford glared at the remainder of the guests, only to smirk. "It was fun." He pointed to Adyson. "Yo Adyson! Next time, it's you and me on the rock climbin wall!"

"You got it." She smirked as Buford and Baljeet headed out of the park. "Well guys, it's been fun, but unfortunately, I have to leave for the same reason they do."

"That's cool Adyson; would you like us to walk you home?"

"That's okay Phineas." Ginger walked up. "Milly, Katie and I are going to head out too; Adyson can came with us."

Adyson walked over, giving Isabella a hug, whispering. "Call me and tell me how the Ferris Wheel went."

Isabella held back an eye roll. "I will." She smiled as the others left. "Bye girls! See you all on Monday if not before!"

"Well, I guess that just leaves us." Phineas turned to his brother. "Do you wanna clean this up now or wait until morning? It's a bit dark out. Might be better to wait—"

"Actually, I was going to escort Gretchen home." Ferb smiled as he headed over to Gretchen, linking her arm with his.

"Bye Isabella, bye Phineas." Gretchen waved as her and Ferb headed out of the park.

"Bye Bro. See you at home." He turned to Isabella, shrugging. "Guess we'll clean up in the morning." He chuckled. "I guess we could have had some alone time now."

"Yes, but the Ferris Wheel was more fun."

"Yeah it was!" The red head grinned. "Come on; I'll walk you home."

* * *

_Later that night_…

"So Izzy, how was the Ferris Wheel? Don't leave anything out; tell me _everything_."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Adyson, I told you. Nothing happened. We got stopped at the top of the Ferris Wheel and all we did was talk. I didn't tell him how I feel."

"Ugh. Izzy. Why—"

"I told him awhile ago, remember? I told you about the night we snuck into a yacht club party and how I blurted out that my biggest dream was to marry him and have ten kids? He said he doesn't feel that way about me." She smiled softly. "Although…"

"Although what?"

"He said he doesn't feel that way about me now, but that doesn't mean he won't have feelings for me in the future. Come on Adyson; you know Phineas. He's busy going to baseball games or going to his after sports practices." She chuckled. "Or building a Family Fun Center for Baljeet's birthday party!"

"I'm telling you Izzy; the guy likes you. He just doesn't realize it yet."

"Good-night Adyson."

"At least, that's what Baljeet told me." Isabella could hear the smirk over the phone. "He told me he only asked Phineas to build him the Ferris Wheel, but he built the entire Family Fun Center instead."

"How is that different? Phineas does that kind of thing anyway. He never does anything on a small scale."

"Baljeet said he was trying to impress you," Adyson sing-songed. "Wanted to prove you wrong and all that, but the Fun Center? That was for your benefit."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

"But-"

"Good-night Adyson." The teenager shook her head as she climbed into bed. "That's a bunch of baloney; Phineas only did it to prove me wrong." She paused. "Didn't he?"

* * *

_Earlier that morning..._

"Okay, back, back, back..." Phineas motioned to the back of the U-Haul, backing up a few more feet before holding a hand up. "That's fine Ferb; you can put it in park."

Ferb did as he was instructed, hopping out of the U-Haul and coming around to the back of it, opening it up.

"Did you call Baljeet and Buford? We could use some extra help setting all this up."

His brother nodded. "They should be along in—"

"We are here!" Baljeet waved as him and Buford walked through the park entrance.

"Hey guys!" Phineas grinned. "Glad you could make it."

"So Dinnerbell, whaddya need us ta do first?" Buford cracked his knuckles.

The red head took the baseball cap off his head, putting it on backwards. "Okay gang, we only have six hours before everyone else gets here, so let's move. Ferb, start working on the Ferris Wheel; Buford, unload the rock wall from the back of the U-Haul."

"Got it!"

"Baljeet, you're the birthday boy, so you don't have to help unless you want to." Phineas grimaced. "Although another set of hands would be helpful. But if you don't want to, that's-"

Baljeet held up a hand, stopping him. "Do not worry; I will be most glad to help."

"Great! Follow me; I'll show you what I need done over here."

The teenager fell in step beside him. "Phineas, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure Buddy."

"Why are you going to all this trouble? I only asked for the Ferris Wheel; you and Ferb did not have to do all this. I know it is a lot of work."

The red head shrugged. "I'm mostly doing it for Isabella. She doubted my inventing prowess the other day. I...kinda want to prove her wrong." He paused, studying a makeshift racetrack Ferb had set up moments earlier. "Do you think you can help me with these? I need to trick out these cars."

"Umm..."

"There's a computer over by the bumper boats that needs configuring. We need it to link to the boats and tally up the final scores. Is that something you can do?"

He grinned. "Most definitely."

"Great! I'll start working on these race cars." The red head took his cap off, pitching it to the side before scooting underneath a car. "This should be fairly easy to reconfigure. If I just cut the main wires…"

"Phineas?"

"Yeah Buddy?" The words came out muffled.

"If you like Isabella, why do you not just tell her?"

He scooted out from underneath the car. "Like Isabella? I don't like Isabella Baljeet. I mean, I do, but as a friend. She knows that. I'm just trying to impress her is all." Baljeet smirked and Phineas raised a brow. "What?"

"Oh nothing," the teenager sing-songed, sticking his hands in his jeans pockets and walking away. "It is not my problem your emotions have not caught up with your genius brain."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The teen watched his friend for a moment before shrugging. "Oh well." He grabbed several tools before disappearing back under the racecar. "Okay, if I cut these wires here, then replace them with these, then overhaul the motor, this thing should be able to go at warp speed."

He smiled. "Izzy's gonna love this. Let's see her doubt my inventing prowess now."


	10. Guys Night Out

**A/N: **Inspired by the first verse and chorus of Luke Bryan's song I Did It Again (because the first verse was just soo teenage Buford to me)

* * *

He awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing on the night table. He yawned, hand groping around in the dark before fumbling with the phone, bleary eyes peering at the caller id. He yawned as he picked up. "Hello?"

"Yo Dinnerbell!"

"Buford?" Phineas yawned again, glancing at the clock. "It's two a.m. What are you doing calling me this late?"

"Heh. Well, see, I have a slight problem. See, Jeet and I were headed back from a date and…you know that patch of mud over by the end of town? Well—"

The red head groaned, flopping back onto the bed. "Don't tell me; you got stuck again."

"Yep. That 'bout sums it up."

"Buford…"

"What? Come on Dinerbell; we both know I ain't smart. I'm a slow learner. So…would you and Ferb—"

"I'll call the troops."

"Thanks. See ya!"

Phineas rubbed his temples as Buford hung up. He stretched and got out of bed, retrieving his jeans and white t-shirt from the end of the bed before grabbing his baseball cap, putting it on backwards before heading out of the room. He tiptoed down the hall, slowly opening the door to his brother's room. "Ferb." He stepped inside, walking over to the bed. "Psst, Ferb!"

A groan sounded in the dark. "What?"

"Buford needs our help. He's stuck in the mud patch again."

Another groan and the bedside light turned on, causing the red head to squint. "Didn't he do that two nights ago?"

"Yeah."

"And he didn't learn?" Phineas raised a brow and his brother made a nevermind gesture before climbing out of bed, throwing on jeans and a beige colored button up t-shirt.

He sighed. "Come on Bro; let's go save him. Again."

* * *

"How many times have I told you? Do not go through the mud patch! But do you ever listen to your boyfriend? Nooo…" Baljeet glared at the other teenager. "Are you even listening to me?"

"No."

"Ugh! I do not know why…" the teenager sighed, sitting down next to his boyfriend. "Nevermind. It is pointless. I am dating you; I knew what I was getting into."

"Yeah. Ya did." Buford leaned over, kissing the teen on the cheek before rubbing his back.

"So how much longer until the others get here?"

"Dunno."

"Hopefully they will—"

"Hey guys!" Phineas stuck his head out of the truck as he backed in behind Buford. "Stuck again huh?"

"That is an understatement." Baljeet stood up, motioning to the black F-150 truck. "It appears we have no hope of ever gaining traction."

"Don't worry Buddy; we've pulled Bufe out of the mud before. I'm sure we can do it again." He cut the engine and hopped out, Ferb following behind. "What's the damage this time Bro?"

His brother went around Buford's truck, examining each wheel in turn. "It would appear he is stuck in the mud by about four inches. The tread on the tires appears to be buried."

"Okay, this one appears to be a little tougher, but I'm sure we can do it."

"Hey, where's Django?" Buford asked. "We need another set a muscle."

"I already called him. He'll be along in a min—" the red head paused as the sound of a car horn blared behind him. He grinned as another truck pulled up, coming to a stop in front of Buford's truck.

"Ugh. Great. Now I'm boxed in."

"Does it matter at this juncture?" Baljeet asked.

The former bully ignored him.

"Need any help?" Django hopped out of his truck, crossing around to the front of it. He grinned. "Phineas, my man! How's it hanging?"

"Hey Buddy!" The red head walked over, the two teens performing a secret handshake before bro-hugging. "Always good to see you. And yes, we definitely need help." He smirked. "As you can see, Buford got his truck stuck again."

"I can see that. What's the plan?"

"Well, the way I see it, if we grab the rope out of the back of the Chevy—"

"Hold that thought." Django held up a finger, signaling the red head to stop before walking over to Baljeet. He shook the teen's hand. "Hey man, happy birthday by the way. Sorry I couldn't make it to the big bash; heard Phin and Ferb did a bang up job though."

Baljeet smiled. "They did. And thank you."

"So how old now?"

"Seventeen." He chuckled. "Django, do you not remember how old I am?"

"Nah. I remember. Just wanted to see if you did." He elbowed Baljeet in the ribs, laughing good-naturedly. "Sorry Jeet; you know how I like to give you guys a hard time."

"That is quite alright."

"Hey! We gonna stand around and gab all night, or are we gonna get my truck unstuck?" Buford griped.

Django crossed his arms. "I don't know guys; think we should help him?"

"Dunno. I think Bufe's almost out of options at this point," Phineas replied. "What do you think Bro?"

His brother smirked. "Mildly unnecessary."

"Oh come on!"

The red head grinned, high fiving Django. "Well, we annoyed him at least."

"Works for me. Now Phin, you were saying?"

"Oh yeah! I was going to say that if we tied the rope in the back of my truck to my trailer hitch, then tied it to Buford's, we should be able to pull him out."

"Let's get started then."

* * *

_One hour later…_

"Floor it!"

"I am!" Phineas stuck his head out the window of the truck. "Are we making any progress? I haven't felt anything."

"We have made zero progress." Baljeet motioned to the wheels. "They are still stuck."

"Man, you guys are dumb." Buford growled as the red head hopped out of the truck. "What ya need is some lift on the wheels. Jeet, grab a wheel."

"You forget I have no upper body strength."

"Ya have enough of it. Get over here." Baljeet did as he was instructed, grabbing the right front wheel as Buford grabbed the right back wheel. "Okay, on the count a three, we lift. One, two, three." He paused, glancing at his boyfriend. "I said three!"

"I am lifting!"

"Put your back into it!"

"I am!" The teen's face turned a bright shade of red from the exertion. He let out a gasp of air before letting go of the tire. "I am sorry Buford, but I am not the one to lift the wheel."

Buford glared at him, his expression softening after a moment. "No sweat Jeet. Besides, I got another idea." He looked behind him. "Hey Dinnerbell, get back in the truck and keep the window rolled down. When I count three, ya floor it while I try ta lift the wheel."

The red head blinked. "Buford, that's dangerous. Flooring the gas will only make the wheels turn. That could injure you." He smirked. "We wanna _help_ you, not injure you."

"Wouldn't that be the same thing under normal circumstances?" Django asked.

Ferb snickered.

"Haha. You guys are a buncha laugh riots, ya know that?" Buford glared between the three of them.

"You know, while Buford's plan is ill conceived, there is something we could do," Phineas said. "He has the right idea; it's just the execution of it needs to change."

"What does that mean?" Baljeet asked.

"It means that instead of me flooring it while Bufe tries to lift the wheel, and possibly get himself injured, what we do instead is have Ferb, Django, Me and Buford push the truck while you hop in the Chevy and floor it." The red head winced. "I mean, if you'd rather push the truck Baljeet, that's fine, but—"

The teen smiled. "I will be more than happy to floor the gas." Phineas tossed him the keys and Baljeet climbed into the truck.

"Okay Jeet! On the count of three, you—"

"Forget that." Buford heaved his weight against the back of the truck. "Floor it!"

"Buford wait!"

But it was to late; Baljeet floored it, causing the back tires to spin, covering Buford head to toe in mud.

"What the—hey!" The teenager spit out a mouthful of mud as Baljeet climbed out of the truck. "Aw man. This is gross."

"I told you to wait Buford," Phineas pointed out.

"And when have I ever listened ta ya?"

Ferb snickered, elbowing Django in the ribs. "It's the Danville Mud Monster, greatest legend of all time."

The other teen snorted, slapping him a high five. "Way to go man; I can't even add to that."

"What is going—" Baljeet paused as he came around to the front of Buford's truck. He stared at him. "Buford, you-you look like—" he snorted. "You look like Gollum!"

The four teens howled with laughter, Phineas, Ferb and Django leaning against each other for support as Baljeet slumped against the side of the truck, holding his stomach.

"Nice one Baljeet." The red head grinned.

"Yeah man, great mud slinging," Django added.

"Mud slingin?" Buford smirked, bending down and collecting mud into his hand. "I'll show ya mud slingin." He straightened up, lobbing a ball of mud at Django.

The teen ducked, causing the mud ball to hit Ferb.

Ferb glared at the former bully, calmly wiping the mud off his face before shaping it into a ball. "Now that was just unnecessary." He lobbed it at the teenager, hitting Buford in the chest.

"Ha! That all ya got?"

"Well, there's also this." Phineas grinned as he stepped forward. "Now Django!"

Django stepped forward, throwing two mud balls at the other teen.

The balls hit their mark, one hitting Buford's face, the other hitting a leg.

"Seriously? Ya think a little mud is gonna—hey!" He turned around, starting as Baljeet stuck a fistful of mud down his pants. He smirked. "Et tu Jeet?"

"I am sorry Buford, but I could not resist."

"Ya know what? I don't care." He wrapped his boyfriend in a hug. "I'm proud of ya. However…" he glared at the other three. "We gotta take these guys down. Ya with me?"

"Most definitely."

"Great. Now—"

"Hold it." Django looked at the assembled group. "Hey, rules are rules man. If we're doing this, someone's gotta call it."

"I'll call it." The red head stepped into the middle of the group. He grinned. "MUD WAR!"

* * *

_Another hour later…_

"Alright!" Phineas high fived his brother as Ferb ran past. "Get him on the left Bro! We almost have them surrounded!" His brother saluted as the red head jumped into the bed of the Chevy. "How we looking Django?"

"Good man; they've been hiding behind Buford's truck for several minutes now. We might get them to surrender yet."

"Cool." He reached over, taking the binoculars from his friend. "Looks like they're in the cab. They could be plotting something. I have Ferb flanking them on the left. If we flank them from the right—"

"Not a chance losers." Buford popped up behind Phineas, smushing mud onto his baseball cap. "Now Jeet!"

"Oof!" A mud ball just barely cleared the side of the red head's truck, landing at Django's feet.

"Really man?"

"I am sorry. I am not built for combat I am afraid." Baljeet scrambled into the truck bed, grabbing the mud ball and holding it against Django's head. "We have you surrounded."

"Well played." The teen smirked at the red head. "Oh no Phin. Looks like they've beaten us."

"Sure looks that way." Phineas returned the smirk. "Except for one thing."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Buford asked.

"Now Ferb!"

Ferb came around from the front of the truck, lobbing mud balls at Buford with alarming speed.

"AH!" The former bully stumbled backwards in surprise, falling on his back. "I give I give!"

Ferb smirked, lobbing the rest of the mud balls at Phineas, Baljeet and Django.

"Okay Bro, you can stop throwing now." Phineas laughed. "I think we beat them."

His brother smirked, climbing into the truck bed.

"Dude, that was our most epic mud war yet!" Buford held a hand up, smiling as the red head gave him a high five.

"Yeah it was!"

"Man, what time is it?" Django asked.

"It is four a.m." Baljeet answered.

"Four a.m? Man, we gotta get my truck unstuck. Ma will kill me if she knew I was out all night."

"Yeah. We really should get back to that." The red head took his hat off, thumping it against his leg. "So much for this hat; it's stained from the mud."

"Adds character," Ferb stated.

"I guess." He studied the hat a moment before putting it on backwards. "It's broken in at least."

"Man, I remember when you first bought that thing," Django said.

"Yeah. It's—hang on." Phineas held up a finger, signaling the others to be quiet as he took out his cell phone, pressing Send and holding it to his ear. "Hey Izzy."

"What's she doin callin him at four in the mornin?" Buford asked.

Baljeet shrugged.

"No, I don't have any ideas yet." The red head furrowed his brow. "Why don't you come up with one for this week?" A pause. "Great! Let me know; I'll—what?" Another pause. "Okay. Bye."

"What is Isabella doing up at this hour?" Baljeet asked as Phineas hung up.

"Dunno. Maybe she was out late."

"I know why." Buford smirked as he sat up. "She wants to know what you're doin."

"She always wants to know that. She wanted to know what we were doing for our Friend Date Night this week."

"Friend Date night?" Django looked at him. "Are you two dating now?"

"No no. We're just friends. I came up with friend dates as a way for Izzy and I to hang out more."

"Don't you hang out anyway?"

"Well yeah, but friend dates are just for the two of us. You know, one on one time."

Django smirked, leaning against the cab of the truck. "That's how it starts…"

He blinked. "How what starts?"

"Real dates."

The others snickered.

"Oh come on guys! Izzy and I are just friends! I mean, yeah she likes me as more than a friend, but I don't feel that way about her."

"Not yet anyway."

Phineas shot his friend a glare, taking the hat off his head and putting it on frontwards, pulling the brim over his eyes. He stayed that way for several seconds before pushing the brim up with a thumb. "Come on; Bufe's truck is still stuck in the mud. We're wasting time." He hopped over the side of the truck without another word.

Django crawled across the truck bed, peering over the tailgate. "Was it something I said?"

"Nah. Dinnerbell likes Girlie."

"He just does not know it yet," Baljeet explained. "Realization is bubbling toward the surface; it is just taking awhile."

Ferb put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It is fun to razz him about it however."

"How often can you do that?"

"Eh. Not much." Buford pointed behind him. "If ya do it to much, ya—"

"Come on!"

"You get that," Baljeet finished. He climbed over the tailgate, the others following suit. "And an angry Phineas is not a good Phineas."

"I hear that." Django hopped down to the ground, following the others.

"Okay gang; Buford's truck has been stuck here half the night. Now, the mud ball war was fun, but we're still back to where we started. So here's how it's going to work." Phineas paced in front of his friends. "Baljeet, you get in my truck and when I give the signal, floor it."

"Aye aye!" He saluted.

"Buford, Ferb, Django and I will push Buford's truck from the front to hopefully give it extra momentum. And Buford?" The teenager stared at his friend. "No jumping the gun this time alright? We push at the same time, got it?"

"Sure thing Dinnerbell."

"Alright, let's do this!" The red head walked over to the front of Buford's truck, turning his hat backwards as the others flanked him on both sides. "Okay gang, on my mark. One…two….." the others got into position. "Floor it Jeet!"

The engine roared to life.

"Okay guys! Push!" Phineas heaved his shoulder against the front of the truck, Ferb doing the same. "Push!"

"I am pushing!"

"Put your back into it!"

"Hey man, we're trying. It's just a little hard trying to push something that outweighs us by several tons."

"Push!"

"If I push any harder, I'm going to give birth."

Buford grunted, turning around, attempting to push with his back. "Ya think this is how women feel when givin birth?"

"Quite the contrary," Ferb started. "It—"

"PUSH!"

"Hey man, it's working." Django cheered. "The wheels are starting to move."

"Okay guys, one more push and it should dislodge. One…two…three…push!"

The tires released from the mud with a loud sucking sound as Baljeet pulled both vehicles backward.

"Hang on Jeet!" Phineas motioned for his friend to stop before running over, untying the rope from the back bumper.

"We did it!" Buford high fived his friends. "Man, I ain't never messin with that mud patch again."

"Until the next time it happens." Django smirked.

"Yeah." He turned to Ferb, watching as the red head walked up, tying the rope around his arm. "You'll help me next time too right?"

Ferb smiled, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. "If we must."

He smirked. "You're good people." The teen shook Ferb's hand before shaking the red head's. "We'd stay longer, but Jeet and I gotta jet. See ya losers later." He hopped into the cab of the truck.

"Good-bye." Baljeet shook Django's hand.

"Hey man, good to see you as always."

"Likewise."

"Jeet!"

"Heh. Sorry. Boyfriend calls. Good-bye." Baljeet waved as he climbed into the truck and the two drove off.

Django tilted his head to the side. "Wait. Did he just say boyfriend?"

"Yep."

"Him and Buford."

"Yeah."

"They're happy right?"

"I guess so."

"We don't ask questions," Ferb answered.

Django shrugged. "Hey man, I don't judge. It's cool." He turned to the red head. "Hey, thanks for a fun night, but I gotta be going."

"That's cool Buddy." The two did a secret handshake before bro-hugging. "See you Monday?"

"You know it!" The teen gave a playful salute before hopping in the truck and starting the engine.

Phineas turned to his brother, lightly punching him in the shoulder. "Come on Bro; let's go home."

* * *

"Wow. Six a.m. Can't believe we were out half the night." Phineas yawned, tossing the car keys onto the kitchen counter. "Don't know about you Bro, but I think there's a nap in my future." He went to walk away, only to pause at the sound of a soft knock on the kitchen door. Ferb opened it and he smiled at the person on the other side. "Hey Izzy."

"Hey Phineas. I saw your truck in the driveway and—" she paused, studying him. "Why are you covered in mud?"

"Oh. Buford's truck got stuck in the mud patch again. We spent most of the night trying to get it unstuck." He took off his hat, handing it to her. "Check it out; my hat's not white anymore."

Isabella brushed some mud off before lightly placing it on her head. "How do I look?"

"Like you'll get mud in your hair." He smiled. "Can I have it back please?" She wordlessly handed it over. "Thanks. Uh, I hate to do this to you Izzy, but I'm going to take a nap. It's been a long night. See you later?"

"Yeah. Sure. No prob." She watched as the red head left the room, turning her attention to Ferb. "The hat thing went over his head, didn't it?"

He nodded.

"Yeah." She sighed, leaning against the doorframe, the other teen shooting her a concerned look. "I should give up, shouldn't I? I mean, at least we're friends; that's better than nothing right?"

He walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Give it time. He'll come around."

Isabella smiled, leaning up on tiptoe and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Ferb."

"My pleasure." He put an arm around her shoulders, leading her inside. "Come on; I'll make you breakfast."


	11. Breakfast with Ferb

**A/N: **So this is a spinoff/continuation of Guys Night Out. I went back and forth on whether or not it should be part of Guys Night Out, but I really like that Guys Night Out is purely focused on the guys with only the little Phinabella bit at the end. So they ended up being separate stories. This is a Ferbella friendship fic, so enjoy. (Don't worry; Phinabella will get back to their Friend Dates in the next story).

* * *

Isabella allowed Ferb to lead her inside, waiting for the teenager to walk over to the refrigerator before sitting down at the table. "What's for breakfast?" He held up a carton of milk and eggs. "What kind of eggs?"

"Whatever you like."

"Can I request pancakes too? You know, along with the eggs?"

He reached up into the cupboard, pulling down several boxes of pancake mix and setting them in front of her, pointing to each box in turn.

"Umm…wow, they all look so good. How about…" she pointed to a box. "This one. The chocolate chip one." She sighed as Ferb took the box, placing it on the counter before putting the rest in the cupboard. "I don't know Ferb. I mean, I like being friends with Phineas, but…it would be nice if I meant more to him than just a friend. That's not to much to ask right?"

He shook his head, reaching into a cabinet and pulling out a wooden spoon, mixing bowls, a measuring cup, measuring spoons and a frying pan. The gentle click of the burner was heard as he turned on the gas stove, pouring oil into the pan.

Isabella smiled. "You're pretty good at that. I'm kind of sad I've never come over for breakfast before." The other teen shot her a confused look and she clarified. "I mean, come over when you're cooking breakfast. Although…you probably have cooked breakfast before…maybe I wasn't here…" she paused in thought. "Have I been here for breakfast before?"

"Mom's cooking?"

"That's probably it." She pounded her forehead with a fist. "Maybe it's me." Ferb looked over his shoulder at her before cracking two eggs into the pan. "Maybe I try to hard. Maybe if I didn't try to flirt with Phineas, it would be…"

"Easier?"

She blew out a frustrated puff of air. "No. Flirting with him doesn't matter; he doesn't even notice." A low chuckle escaped her lips. "He didn't notice when we were ten; why would he notice now?" She watched her friend a moment.

"Eggs?"

"Scrambled." Isabella drummed her fingers on the table. "It's not like I haven't tried to get over him; I have. But it never works." She smiled as Ferb set a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her, motioning to the salt and pepper. "Salt." He handed over the shaker. "Thanks Ferb."

He gave her a thumbs up before heading back to the stove, placing the frying pan in the sink and running water into it before turning off the stove. He knelt down, rummaging under the kitchen counter before emerging with a griddle. He set it on the counter and plugged it in, motioning to Isabella before motioning to the pancake mix.

"Uh…three. I guess. I'm not really hungry." He raised a brow at her and she laughed. "Okay, maybe a little hungry. I've been up since four. After calling Phineas this morning, I was to wired to go back to sleep. Sorry for showing up so early."

"No harm done." He greased the griddle before pouring the pancake mix into a bowl, adding water and oil before reaching into the refrigerator and grabbing two eggs. He whistled as he stirred.

"See, that's just it though; I woke up this morning unable to sleep and because Phin told me I could call him anytime, I called." She paused, a forkful of eggs halfway to her mouth. "I guess he was with you and the rest of the guys? I thought I heard Buford and Baljeet in the background."

Ferb nodded in confirmation.

"Right. Anyway…see, that's what always happens. I've done it before. I talk to him and then I'm so wired, I can't sleep. It's just…_ugh_!"

He watched as Isabella got up from the table, pacing back and forth across the kitchen, hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"And then, I try to get over him, but it just never works! Because he does something cute. First it was the inventions and I fell in love with his creativity and his optimism. But now, it's things like going on friend dates with him and him being sweet and showing me the bright side of things and teaching me new ways of how to view the world. Or it's something stupid like how cute he looks in his jeans and white t-shirt, or how adorable he is when he wears his hat backwards!"

He smirked at her.

"Don't patronize me Ferb." She stopped pacing, glaring at him. "Hat backwards. It's cute. Don't ask me why, because even I can't explain it." She sat down. "Seriously, one time, he was wearing his baseball cap backwards—like he always does—and I could _not stop staring at him_. If my leg was long enough, I would have kicked myself." The young woman stared off into space a moment. "Then he asked me if I was alright and…I did what I always do; I flubbed."

He finished stirring the pancake mix, spooning the mixture onto the griddle, making three circles with the batter.

Isabella smiled. "And then there are times like the one I just told you about. When he asked if I was alright, it gave me butterflies and…" she sighed happily. "My heart soared." She sighed again. "What's wrong with me Ferb?"

The teenager peeked under a pancake, flipping it over before turning to her. "Absolutely nothing. You are a woman in love."

She snorted. "Yeah. With someone whose been oblivious for six years. Seriously, what's the point?"

He flipped over another pancake. "Is he worth it?"

"Yes." The word came out in a rush and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

Ferb flipped the third pancake over, watching the bubbles on the surface before scooping up the other two, sliding them onto a plate. After another minute, he scooped up the third one, adding it to the plate. He went back to the refrigerator, opening it and emerging with two strawberries.

"What are you doing?"

He merely smiled as he brought the strawberries over to the counter, cutting them up.

Isabella got up from her seat, walking over to where he was standing, only for the teenager to hold out a hand, stopping her.

"Sit."

"But—"

He turned around, shooting her a look before motioning to the table.

"Fine." She sat back down, drumming her fingers on the table. "Maybe when it comes to Phineas, I should just roll with it. Have no expectations. See what happens. Maybe he'll wake up one day and realize he loves me." She frowned. "Or he won't and we'll be in the friend zone forever." She pushed her plate away, laying her head on the table. "It's hopeless." She looked up as something tapped her arm.

Ferb slid a plate in front of her and Isabella looked down, finding a stack of three pancakes in front of her, complete with strawberry eyes and a nose. He smirked, shaking a can of whipped cream before making a smiling mouth.

"Really Ferb? Really?"

He shrugged, shooting some whipped cream into his mouth before placing the cap back on the container. "Just trying to offer comfort is all."

She sighed, picking at the whipped cream. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just, I get so frustrated over this whole Phineas thing that it just—_ugh_!" She jabbed a strawberry with her fork, shoving the fruit in her mouth.

Ferb smirked as he sat down across from her, pouring himself a bowl of Cheerios before adding milk. "No need to impale the pancake man; he's an innocent party."

She looked down at the pancake. "He has one eye."

"He does."

"I impaled him." Isabella looked down at the pancake, a laugh escaping her lips. She put a hand to her mouth before removing it. "Oh Ferb, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dump all this on you. It's just that lately, I feel like I have no one to talk to about this; Buford and Baljeet don't understand and the girls are sick of hearing it." She shook her head as Ferb passed her a clean fork and knife. "Thanks." She began to cut into the pancake stack. "Buford and Baljeet have a better relationship."

He raised a brow.

"Okay, maybe not better. But seriously, how does Baljeet manage to catch a guy?"

"You forget who he's dating."

She snorted. "Yeah, you're right." The two friends ate in silence, the only sound being that of the clock on the wall as the utensils clinked against the plates.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me vent Ferb. And for making breakfast." Isabella stood outside the front door. "I'm serious; you should make a career out of cooking. I bet you'd get a lot of business; those pancakes were delicious."

He smiled at her.

"Well, I'd better be going. Tell Phin to come and find me when he wakes up." She couldn't hide the smile. "I'm excited to tell him what I came up with for our friend date night." A slight blush crept up her cheeks. "When I can't sleep after I've talked to him, I write down ideas." Her eyes widened. "Don't tell him I said that."

Ferb pretended to zip his lip, throwing the imaginary key over his shoulder.

"Thanks Ferb." She smiled. "I know you're quiet and we don't talk much, but…I think you're a great friend and I'm very happy I can talk to you about things. Whether it's Phineas or something else." She hugged him. "Good-bye Ferb."

He returned the hug, waving as she made her way down the front walk and across the street to her house. He shut the front door, heading back towards the kitchen.

"Hey Bro." He looked up, watching as his brother slowly walked downstairs, rubbing his eyes. "You're still up? I thought you'd—wait, did you make pancakes?"

He nodded.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me?!" Phineas grinned, running into the kitchen. He stopped, looking around. "I thought you said you made pancakes."

"I did."

"Where are they?"

He arched a brow at his brother.

"Oh. Right. You probably ate them already." The red head sniffed the air. "Can you make me some?"

Ferb walked over to the counter, picking up the bowl and spoon before shoving them into his brother's arms. "I am not a short order cook; make them yourself." His eyes fell on the backwards, mud stained baseball cap his brother was still wearing and he chuckled.

"What?"

"Cute."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Dude, come on. Tell me."

"Nope. Not telling." He smirked, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans before leaving the kitchen.

"Ferb, what was so funny? What were you chuckling at? Bro!" Phineas took several steps toward the door to the living room, peeking his head around the corner. "Bro! What—" he looked down, grinning as he pulled the spoon out of the bowl, licking it. "Mm. Pancake batter."


	12. Isabella Takes Charge: Chapter 1

**Song used: **Dress and Tie by Charlene Kaye featuring Darren Criss.

* * *

"So. A karaoke night huh?" Phineas drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he pulled up to Isabella's house. He put the truck in park, looking over at his friend. He smirked. "I dunno Izzy; doesn't sound like much of a friend date to me."

"It's a great friend date!" She returned the smirk. "Unless of course you don't think it's a great friend date because you're scared I'll out karaoke you."

He snorted. "Oh come _on_ Isabella." He pointed to himself. "We both know who the real karaoke champ is."

"We'll see. There's a first time for everything, remember?"

"We're talking about your plans here, not mine."

Isabella reached across the front seat, gently shoving him. "Very funny. See, _my_ plans are the ones that never fail."

"Technically, it didn't fail; we still got into the yacht club that night."

"Whatever."

The red head chuckled. "Okay Izzy. Karaoke night. What do I have to do?"

"Pick me up in an hour."

"Fair enough. Anything else?"

"One more thing…" her eyes trailed upwards to the mud stained backwards baseball cap. "We dress up. Slacks and tie for you, dress for me."

"_Ugh_. Izzy, why? Can't I just wear what I'm wearing?" He motioned to the jeans and orange and white striped hoodie.

"No. My terms this time, remember?"

He sighed. "Fine." He went to say something else, only to start as his best friend reached across the front seat again, plucking the baseball cap off his head. "Hey!"

"I'm also holding this hostage until after tonight. No hats allowed."

Phineas gave an exaggerated groan, staring at her. He chuckled. "Wow Izzy; when you plan a friend date, you plan a friend date. I tend to just wing it."

"I've noticed. Which is surprising for you." She twirled the hat on her finger, unbuckling before opening the door and hopping out. "See you in an hour?"

"See you in an hou—wait a second."

"What?"

"What are we going to sing? I mean, we should at least sing one duet tonight right? You know, after I beat you."

"A duet?" Isabella blinked at him, her cheeks pinking.

"Izzy? You alright?"

She shook herself. "Yeah. F-fine. Duet song. Uh…"

"Here." The red head turned on the radio. "First song that comes on, we sing as a duet. How's that?" She nodded wordlessly, ears perking up as a song came over the speakers.

_Every night I walked the streets  
__never dreaming what could happen…_

"Huh. Dress and Tie."

"You know that song?"

"Kinda. I hear it on the radio a lot." Phineas motioned to the speakers. "Will that work?"

_Sad and so lonely  
__I saw in the mirror my reflection…_

"Y-yeah. That should work." The teenager shook herself again. "Yeah. That'll definitely work."

"Cool." He smiled as Isabella shut the passenger door and he rolled down the window, slowly pulling away from the curb. "Bye Izzy; see you in an hour."

"Bye Phin." She smirked as he drove down to the end of the street, making a U-turn in the middle before driving back up, pulling into his driveway. Isabella waited until he was inside the house before turning on her heel, running up the front walk and into the house.

"Isa? Is that you?"

She paused, one foot on the staircase. "Yeah Mom!"

"How was Phineas?"

"Good!"

"How was school—"

"Sorry Mom! Phin and I have a friend date tonight; I have to get ready!"

Vivian smiled, shaking her head as her daughter ran upstairs. "Ah friend dates. Hopefully they will turn into more soon."

* * *

"What to wear, what to wear, what to wear…" Isabella rummaged around in her closet, throwing various outfits onto the bed. She pulled a pink dress from a hanger, studying it. "Ugh. So six years ago." She dove back in, tossing out several more outfits. "It has to be perfect; I can't just wear anything." She plucked another dress from a hanger, holding it up. "Hmmm…"

She stood up, pulling on a green summer dress. She studied herself in the mirror, singing. "I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie and Phinny we'll dance through the night—" she giggled, pulling the dress over her head and tossing it to the side. "Nope. I need something else."

Isabella stepped back over to the closet, pulling aside several different outfits before her eyes landed on something in the very back. "What's this?" She reached a hand back, grabbing the piece of clothing and bringing it out to the light. "Oh yeah; I forgot about this dress!" She grinned, holding it to her before twirling back to the mirror.

_Cause no one's got what we've got going_

"Happiness never held onto me until you helped me see, that together we're just better off." She grinned, throwing the blue dress over her head, studying herself once more. Her grinned widened. "Perfect."

* * *

"Oh my heart's been tried time and again, I always thought that it was me but—" Phineas paused, placing a tie, slacks, and dress shirt on his bed. "Why am I singing that?" He shrugged. "Oh well; must be stuck in my head from earlier." He unbuttoned his jeans, stepping out of them as he grabbed the slacks from the bed, pulling them on.

"I've never been more sure that you're for me. Izzy please don't—" he laughed. "Wow; that's really stuck." He walked back over to his bed, grabbing the dress shirt and buttoning it up as he looked in the mirror. He removed the tie from over his shoulder, making sure it was tied properly. "I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie and baby we'll dance through the night, cause no one's got what we've got going—" he pulled down on the knot, making sure it was tight. He grinned. "There. Perfect."

* * *

_Don't be cruel to me  
__oh I've wanted more  
__but I've been wrong before—_

Phineas cut the engine as he pulled to a stop in front of Isabella's house, making sure the truck was in park before climbing out. He walked up the front walk, doing a quick dance step before ringing the doorbell. "So much learning to lose—"

Isabella opened the door a second later. She grinned up at him. "But you're not a day to soon."

"So say you feel the same and we'll never be lonely anymore." The two sang the line in unison.

He laughed out loud. "You too huh?"

"Yeah. Catchy song." She stepped out onto the front porch, closing the door behind her before digging around in her purse. "Now where did I put my keys?"

"Catchy song, or were you just practicing for later?"

She smirked. "Who says _you_ weren't practicing? Even though I'm definitely going to beat you. Oh, here they are."

"You clean up nice Izzy."

Isabella locked the front door, turning around to face him. "So do you." Phineas stared at her a moment. "Ph-Phineas?" He grinned, grabbing her hand and practically hauling her down the front walk towards the truck. "Phin, what are you doing?!"

"I wanna see what you have planned for tonight." He stopped outside the truck, opening the passenger side door. "After you."

"Thank you very much." She climbed inside, buckling in as he closed the door, coming around to the other side and jumping in. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Jump inside."

He shrugged. "Why not jump inside? It's more fun that way." He turned on the engine, slapping the radio off before pulling onto the road. "Okay Izzy, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Well I know _that_." The red head blew a raspberry as he pulled onto the main road. "But I need to know where I'm driving in order for us to get there."

"Don't ask questions." She reached over, gently shoving him. "Keep driving and I'll give you directions. You'll see when we get there."


	13. Isabella Takes Charge: Chapter 2

****Songs Used: ****Dress and Tie by Charlene Kaye, featuring Darren Criss/Can You Feel the Love Tonight (the end portion sung by Timon and Pumbaa), The Lion King soundtrack.

* * *

"An _actual_ Karaoke Bar?" The red head's eyes widened as they stepped through the front door. "Izzy, are we supposed to be here? I thought the sign outside said twenty one and over; what if we get caught?"

She quirked an amused brow at him. "This from the guy who snuck us into a yacht club party we technically weren't invited to." She crossed her arms over her chest. "What's the matter Phin? Didn't think I could pull off something like this?"

"No no. It's not that; it's just—"

"What? You think you're the only one who can sneak us into places?"

Phineas stared at her a moment, a wry smile creeping across his face. He chuckled. "Nice going Izzy."

"Thanks." She nudged him in the shoulder. "I learned from the great one."

"Think I might be to good a teacher."

Isabella laughed out loud, taking his hand and leading him toward the front of the bar. "Come on; let's go sing Dress and Tie."

* * *

_I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie  
__and baby we'll dance through the night  
__cause no one's got what we got going_

_happiness never held onto me  
__until you helped me see  
__that together we're just better off_

Phineas and Isabella danced around onstage, the red head taking a step toward her, singing into the microphone. He grinned. "We're just better off."

"I'll wear that dress."

"And I'll wear that tie."

"And we'll just dance through the night."

The two sang in unison, Isabella singing the final word as the song wound to a close.

The bar erupted into cheers and applause and the teenagers laughed.

"Oh my gosh; that was amazing!" Isabella gushed.

"Yeah it was!" Phineas paused a moment. "You know Izzy, instead of just competing against each other, what if we sang another duet instead? I mean, that sounds a lot more fun." He smiled. "We make a great team."

"We sure do and, to answer your question, absolutely!"

"Great! You look through the songbook and I'll—hang on." He held up a finger, signaling his friend to wait as he answered his cell phone. "Hey Buford." He groaned. "You got your truck stuck _again_?"

Isabella stifled a giggle, the two walking offstage and down to the main floor.

"Did you call Ferb and Django?" A pause. "What about Jeet?" Another pause. "But you _do_ have Ferb and Django coming to help you right?" The red head watched as his best friend sat down at a table, thumbing through the karaoke songbook. He pointed to a song and Isabella shook her head. "I'm at a karaoke bar with Izzy. It's our Friend Date Night."

The young woman momentarily looked up at him. She smiled.

"I…am…_not_…" Phineas trailed off, grumbling something under his breath.

Isabella flipped to another page in the songbook. She reached up, tapping him on the shoulder and pointing to a song.

"Hey Bufe, I hate to do this to you, but…I gotta go."

She started as the sound of loud protests came over the line as the red head hung up. "What was that about?"

"Oh, Buford's mad at me because I won't drop everything and help him get the truck out of the mud." He snorted. "You think he'd learn by now."

"It's Buford."

"Yeah…"

Isabella studied him a moment. "Shouldn't we go help him? Who else is there?"

"Django and Ferb. I guess Baljeet's at some study group thing." He waved the comment away. "They'll be fine."

"Phineas, they're your friends. We should go help them."

"But what about our Friend Date Night?"

She shrugged. "It's not like it hasn't been interrupted before. Besides, we can come back here afterwards. It shouldn't take that long to get him unstuck, right?"

"Well…" he hedged. "I don't know Izzy. We—"

"Hey! What are you kids doing in here?" A large bouncer walked over, glaring down at them. "Twenty one and over only; get out."

"You know what? Let's go help Buford." Phineas grabbed his friend's hand, the two running out of the bar.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe Dinnerbell sold us out to hang with Isabella." Buford grunted as he shoved his shoulder against the front of the truck.

"I informed you he was busy," Ferb stated, pushing on the other side.

"They ain't even real dates!" He turned around, attempting to push with his back as the wheels spun in the mud. "Floor it Django!"

The engine revved, causing the wheels to spin faster. After several seconds, the engine stopped and Django climbed out of the cab.

"Hey! I told ya ta floor it!"

"It's no use man; I don't have enough horsepower. We need Phin's truck." Django leaned against the truck, crossing his arms. "I can't believe Phin tricked out his truck and not mine. Where is he anyway?"

"He ain't comin." Buford scowled. "He's on a friend date with Isabella." He put air quotes around the word friend date.

The other teen chuckled. "You know what this means right?"

"What?"

Django stepped forward, singing loudly off key. "That if he falls in love with her, it can be assumed..."

Buford smirked, joining in. "His carefree days with us are history..."

"In short our pal…is doomed." The teens threw their arms around each other in an overdramatic hug, fake crying.

Ferb rolled his eyes. "Please." He walked over to the cab of Django's truck, pulling another rope from it and tossing it to the others. "Come on gents; we have a truck to move. Let's not take all night."

"Yeah, alright." Buford grabbed the rope, tying it around Django's trailer hitch. "Ya know, if Dinnerbell _did_ manage ta show up, I'd give him a piece a my mind-"

"Hey guys!" Phineas waved as he pulled the truck to a stop, backing in behind Buford. He cut the engine and climbed out. "Need help?"

"Dinnerbell, if ya give me the excuse that you were hangin out with girlie, I'll-"

"You'll what Buford?" Isabella appeared around the front of the red head's truck. She glared at him.

"Heh heh. Nuthin. I was just...uh, hookin up the second rope. Yeah, that's it."

She rolled her eyes.

"Wow." Django stepped forward. "You look good Isabella." He went to say something else, only to shut his mouth as Phineas shot him a death glare. "Hey Buford, need help with that rope?" He scurried off.

Ferb smirked at the pair of them. "You look nice. Have a fun friend date?"

"We were until Buford called us," said Phineas. "I actually would have stayed at the karaoke bar, but Izzy said we should come help out." He paused. "We also got caught, so going back isn't a viable option."

The other teen smiled, slinging an arm around Isabella's shoulders. "I'm so very glad you did." He looked down at her dress. "Is that proper attire for this?"

"For a friend date, yes. For pushing a truck out of the mud? Not really." Isabella smiled at him. "I can make it work though. I just need to take these off." She grabbed onto Phineas shoulder for support, leaning over and taking off her heels. "Ahh...much better."

The red head chuckled. "Wow Izzy; I forgot how much shorter you are than me."

She shrugged. "Eh."

"Think you can help us?"

The teen smiled, slinging her arms around the guy's shoulders, pulling them into a huddle. "Boys, I have an idea."


	14. Isabella Takes Charge: Chapter 3

"Come on guys; push!"

"We're pushin, we're pushin."

"Izzy, I hate to tell you this, but I don't think pushing the truck is working. We've been at this for several minutes and it still won't budge."

"We just need a different approach." Isabella walked over to the cab of the red head's truck, peering inside. "Put it in park and turn the engine off Ferb; I have a better idea." She gingerly walked back over to the others as Ferb climbed out of the cab. "The problem is, there's no traction."

"Well _duh_. If we had traction, I wouldn't be stuck," Buford griped.

"If you listened to your boyfriend, you wouldn't be in this mess." The teenager studied him. "Seriously, how does Baljeet put up with you?"

"Ya got me. Must be somethin about me he likes."

"We need traction under the tires. Phin, you and Django take care of the tires on the left side of the truck; see how much mud you can scoop away from them. The less mud, the easier it'll be to pull him out. Ferb, you go see if you can find any sticks or twigs; once we get some mud cleared away, we'll put the twigs and sticks underneath the tires. That should give us enough traction."

Ferb saluted as he walked off, heading into the woods.

"Buford, you and I will scoop mud away from the tires on the right side of the truck."

The former bully glared at her a moment before shrugging. "Yeah, alright." He got down on his knees next to the front right tire. "Ya really think this is gonna work Bella?"

"It should. You guys have tried everything else right?"

"Pretty much," Diango answered from the other side.

"Okay Izzy, I think we're good on this side." Phineas stood up, coming around to the back of the truck. "Can't say the same for my slacks though."

Isabella giggled at the mud stained pants. "I'm sorry Phin."

He shrugged. "Hey, it'll wash out." He studied her. "Looks your dress didn't escape the mud either."

She frowned, looking down at the hem of her dress. "Darn. I really liked this dress too."

"Alright, I think most of the mud's cleared on the back left tire." Django came around to the back of the truck. He smirked. "Phin, there appears to be something wrong with your pants."

"Yeah yeah." The red head waved the comment away.

"Mud's all cleared on the right," Buford added, walking over. "Now what?"

"We wait for Ferb." Isabella looked between the three guys. "Do either of you have boards in the back of your trucks or chain link? Or floor mats? Anything else we could use to help gain more traction would be great."

"Hey Buford, didn't you just buy new floor mats for the truck?" Django asked.

"Yup. Shock absorbin and everythin. They...hey." He started. "Uh no. We are not usin my brand new floor mats for traction."

"Come on Bufe; do you want your truck unstuck or not?" The red head asked. "Anything we could use would be helpful."

"I paid good money for those mats! That was five allowances!"

Django and Phineas snickered.

"You still get an allowance?" Django asked. "Man, my parents quit doing that when I got old enough to hold a summer job."

Phineas went to say something, only to close his mouth as Isabella shot him a look.

Buford nudged him in the ribs, whispering. "Told ya you were whipped."

"Shut-up." He took a step back, perking up as Ferb emerged from the woods, his arms laden with thick twigs and tree branches. "Perfect timing Bro." His brother stopped in front of him, quirking a brow. "Buford's killing me," he grumbled under his breath.

Ferb bit back a laugh, walking over to Isabella. He looked down at the mess in his hands. "Will these do?"

"Looks good to me." Isabella returned her attention to the others. "Okay guys; grab a handful of these and stick them as far underneath the tires as you can. We're going to get Buford unstuck if it's the last thing we do."

* * *

"Okay Ferb; when I give the signal, you hit the gas." Isabella paused a moment, thinking. "But don't floor it this time. Flooring it will cause a bigger mess and we might get hit with mud and debris."

"Which would be an upside for Buford," Django cracked.

"Yeah, just insult the guy you're tryin ta help." Buford glared at him. "Some friends you are."

"Hey, we're here, aren't we?"

"Yeah Bufe; we could've left you stranded," Phineas added. The other teen shot him a death glare and the red head cringed. "Not that I would have. I mean, I almost did, but..." he blushed. "Oh nevermind."

Ferb rolled his eyes at the group, saluting Isabella before climbing into the truck.

"Okay, Buford and Django, you two push on the right side of the truck; Phin and I will push on the left side. Line up and get ready. We push on my count."

"Hey, how come you get to be next ta Dinnerbell?"

"Because I said so." Isabella smirked at him, waiting for the guys to line up before waving at the cab of the truck. "Go Ferb!" She turned back to the guys. "Push!"

"Hey, I think the wheels are movin." Buford grinned, throwing his entire body weight against the truck.

"Keep pushing."

Django looked down. "Looks like we almost got it."

"Less talk more push!"

Phineas laughed out loud, glancing to the side. "Wow Izzy, you're really—"

"Phin, shut-up and keep pushing."

"Right." The red head grunted, pushing against the truck with everything he had. "One more push at the same time guys; we should have it out."

The other three did as they were told, pushing against the truck.

"Floor it Ferb!" Isabella yelled. The engine switched into a higher gear and the truck released from the mud with a loud sucking sound. "Eeee!" The teenager shrieked, flailing for a second before landing face down in the mud.

"Isabella!" Phineas took a step toward her. "Are you-are you—" he stopped, holding a hand over his mouth. After a second, he took it away. "You're covered—" he shook with laughter, pointing at her. "Hey guys; look who the Danville Mud Monster is now."

"Whoa." Buford's eyes widened and he smirked. "Hey Bella, that a new mud mask you're wearin?"

"Yeah man. I heard they're all the rage at salons these days. Though this may be taking it to extremes," Django cracked.

"Ha ha." She glared at them. "Very funny."

"We're sorry Izzy; it's just, this really _is_ kinda funny." The red head offered her a hand up…only to have the teenager grab it, pulling him into the mud along with her. Before Phineas could say a word, Isabella grabbed a glob of mud, smushing it into his hair and down his shirt.

She smirked. "See? That's what you get for making fun of a lady." The other two stood in stunned silence, watching as Isabella slowly stood up, packing another mud ball in her hand. "Didn't your mothers tell you how to properly treat a girl?" She smirked, lobbing a mud ball at Django's head.

The ball hit its mark, oozing down the teenager's face.

"Hey now, wait a minute." Buford held up his hands in surrender as Isabella rapidly advanced toward him, scooping up another glob of mud. "Heh heh. Come on Bella; we were just havin a little fun. We—"

"What'd I miss?" Ferb came around to where the others were standing. He stopped dead, eyes sweeping the sight in front of him. He smirked, walking over to Isabella, glancing at the ball of mud in her hand. "May I do the honors?"

She handed the ball over, watching as Ferb walked toward Buford, mashing the mud on top of the teen's head.

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

"Nice goin Ferb." She slapped the teenager a high five. "Anyone else wanna go—" she shrieked as Phineas smeared a glob of mud on her cheek. "Phineas, what—"

"There's just one thing you forgot Izzy." She gave him a blank look and the red head leaned down, whispering something in her ear.

She raised a brow. "Mud war?"

"She called it! She called it!" Buford pointed to her excitedly. "That's it! It's on!"

"Everybody scatter!" Django yelled at the top of his lungs, the four guys running in opposite directions, diving behind the various vehicles.

"Uh...guys?" Isabella stood in the middle, looking around. "Can someone loop me in here please?"

Phineas ran up behind her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You just declared a mud war Izzy. Once it's declared, everybody scatters. We all hide behind something and start making mud balls. After that? Well...let's just say, anything goes." He whispered in her ear. "See Buford over there? He's on the attack. Stay on the alert and get him before he gets you. Make sense?"

She smirked, reaching down and scooping another mud ball into her hand. "Oh, it makes perfect sense." She looked around the deserted area, tossing the ball in the air as Phineas ran for cover. "Okay guys; bring...it...on."


	15. Isabella Takes Charge: Chapter 4

_The next day_

"Man, you should have seen it!" Django looked around the assembled group of students. "Buford and I were crouched down behind his truck. We had a stockpile of mud balls and were all ready to go, when suddenly, Isabella sneak attacks us from behind." He grinned. "We didn't stand a chance."

"Ya shoulda seen the humongous dirt clod she threw at us." Buford held out his hands, forming a large round hole. "It musta been this big! And Girlie'd never played in a mud war before either!"

"It sounds very exciting," said Baljeet.

"It was Jeet! Ya shoulda been there! Dinnerbell and Ferb coulda used some reinforcements; Girlie clobbered them to!"

"We were improperly prepared." Ferb smirked.

"Yeah ya were. Seriously, when Bella made that slingshot, it broke a ton a mud war rules. It was awesome!"

Phineas stood off to the side, arms crossed as he leaned against the lockers, listening to his friends. He chuckled.

"Hey Phin." Isabella walked up and he smiled, pushing the brim of his baseball cap up with a thumb.

"Hey Izzy."

She looked between him and the others. "Why aren't you over there with the guys?" She watched the group a moment. "They seem to really be into something; I don't normally see Buford that excited."

"They're talking about last night."

"The mud war?"

"Yeah."

"Was I that bad?"

He laughed out loud. "No. You were that _good_."

"Really?"

"Yep. You really impressed them Izzy; I don't think they expected you to take the twigs and sticks from under the tires and make a slingshot." He smirked. "It broke a couple of mud war rules, but...I don't think the others minded."

"Yep, that's me. Always like to keep them on their toes." She leaned against the locker next to him. "So...did last night count as a full Friend Date?"

"The first half did. Not sure about the second half though."

"Are there do overs?"

"You want a do over?"

"Well-"

"Yo Isabella!" Buford and the others walked over to them.

"Hey Buford." The teenager looked around at the others, straightening up. "Hey guys; what's up?"

"We just wanted ta tell ya that you were awesome last night." A rare smile appeared on Buford's face. "That mudslingin was amazin."

"Yeah man. We never saw it coming," Django added.

"We did." Ferb went to stand on the other side of Isabella. He pointed between him and Phineas.

The red head grinned. "Yep. That's our Izzy."

"Aww..." she blushed slightly. "Thanks guys."

"Ya know Bella, for a girl, you're alright." Buford walked over, roughly thumping Isabella on the back, causing her to stumble forward

"Thanks Buford." She paused. "I think."

The former bully went to say something else, only to be cut off by the warning bell. "Hey, Jeet and I got shop on the other side of the school. See ya all later." He waved, taking Baljeet's hand in his as the pair walked off.

"And I have art. Catch you guys at lunch?" Django asked.

"Definitely." Isabella nodded.

"See you guys then." Django waved before turning around, jogging down the hallway.

"So boys, where you headed?" Isabella asked.

"Dunno." Phineas lazily looked at the clock on the wall. "Where we headed Bro?"

His brother shrugged.

"Want to walk me to class?"

Ferb smiled, holding out his arm. "Shall we?"

"Definitely." Isabella linked her arm through his, looking at the red head. "Phin?"

"I think that's something I can do." He smirked, linking his arm through hers, the three walking down the hallway as the two minute warning bell rang overhead.


	16. Not So Boring Friday Night

****Song Used/Story Inspired by:** **Dance Hall by Danielle Bradbery**  
**

* * *

"Okay, let's see if I remember this. It's been awhile." Isabella flexed her fingers, carefully placing them on the strings. "Third fret…first string…" she angled her wrist away from the guitar neck. "And…strum." Her thumb slid across the strings and she smiled. "Yes. Still got it. Thank you muscle memory." Her fingers found another chord and she began to play, singing along.

_Do do do, do do do  
__do do do do do  
__do do do, do do do  
__do do do do_

"This week was hard, it's getting dark, the weeds are hot in my front yard, but it's Friday night and I don't really care. The moon is out, the crickets loud, a train went by, but it's gone now. So up and down the street I sit and stare."

_You could say there's not much here for us  
__nothing but a pile of dirt and dust…_

"But baby—"

"Hey Izzy." Phineas waved as he walked into the front yard. "Whatcha dooin?"

The teenager giggled. "Nothing. Just sitting here playing guitar."

"Cool!" He grinned. "Mind if I play with you?"

"Nope." She studied him a moment. "Not that I mind, but…aren't you usually out with the guys?"

"Usually. But Baljeet and Buford have a date night and Ferb was taking Gretchen to the movies."

"What about Django?"

"Dunno. Out with Holly I think." He shrugged. "Looks like it's just us tonight." Isabella barely managed to contain a squeal and he laughed. "Don't get to excited Izzy; it's just a boring Friday night." The red head smiled. "Sit tight; I'm going to get my guitar. Be back in a minute."

She waited until he was out of earshot before letting out a loud squeal. "Oh my gosh! Best Friday night ever!"

* * *

_Seconds later_

"I'm back." Phineas smirked as he sat down next to her, tuning the strings. "Miss me?"

She blew a raspberry at him. "No. You were only gone for under a minute."

"Just checking." The red head slid his baseball cap around to the back, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he fiddled with the strings. "I hate tuning."

"I know right? It's the worst."

"Yeah…" Phineas plucked a string, giving the knob a quarter turn before plucking it again. "Finally." He balanced the guitar on his knee. "So what are we playing?"

"Dance Hall by Danielle Bradbery."

"Cool."

"Do you know that one?"

"No, but I can learn it." He motioned to her. "Go ahead and start playing; I'll jump in when I pick up the melody."

"Okay." Isabella paused in thought, holding her hands up and mimicking the chords. "Now where was I…oh yeah!" She placed her fingers on the fret boards, strumming the next verse. "We could string the stars over these corn stalks; and we could turn your truck into an old jukebox. Just take my hand and baby we could fall, let's turn this open field into an old dance hall. Do do do, do do do, do do—" the teenager stopped, shooting her friend a mock glare. "I hate you."

"No you don't." The red head smiled at her, fingers flying over the strings. "I have an ear for melodies remember?"

"I remember." She paused in thought. "Can you play the verses?"

"Probably. Was that the verse or chorus you just played?"

"Chorus."

"If you run through the next verse, I can probably pick it up."

"Okay." Isabella placed her fingers on the strings, singing the next verse. "No neon signs, no bar room fights, just you and me in these headlights, two-stepping, in rolled up levi jeans…got it?"

"Does the melody change on the other verses or is it basically the same?"

"Umm…I think it's the same…"

"I got it then. I'll improvise what I don't know."

Isabella set her guitar to the side, standing up. "Keep playing; I have an idea." She took a few steps forward, turning around to face him, singing as he played. "There ain't no band playing Rambling Man, no cowboys kicking old beer cans, just a couple Cherry Cokes and a mixed CD. Come on Phinny just spin me around…"

The red head smirked at the lyric change, watching as his best friend twirled around, illuminated by the porch light.

_And when the sun comes up  
__we'll head back into town  
__but for now…_

Phineas stopped playing, setting the guitar to the side as he watched his best friend dance around.

"Hey baby what do you say? They're playing our song anyway." Isabella took a step toward the red head, pulling him to his feet. "Let's two step."

"Two step? Izzy, I don't know how to two step!"

"It's easy. I'll show you." She took his left hand in her right, lifting it to shoulder level before taking his right hand and placing it on her left shoulder. "Now follow my lead."

"Izzy, I don't think—"

"Phin, it's easy. It's quick-quick, slow-slow. Start with your right foot, I'll start with my left. I take a step forward with my left…" she slowly moved him backward. "You step back with your right."

"How come you're the one leading?"

She gently shoved him. "Because I know the steps." The teenager took another step forward, causing the red head to step back. "Good, but step back with your right foot instead of your left."

"Ugh. Izzy, this is to complicated. Can't we just dance the normal way?"

"Which is…?"

He moved his hands down to her waist, dramatically dipping her. "This!"

_Just take my hand and baby we could fall  
__let's turn this open field into an old dance hall_

"Ph-Phineas?"

"Yeah?"

"How long are you going to leave me like this?"

He smirked. "Dunno."

"I'm getting a head rush."

"Oh." The red head brought her back up, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry Izzy; guess I got carried away."

"No prob. It was fun."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Cool." He stared at her a moment. "I hate to say this Izzy, but…I should probably head back. It's kinda late."

Isabella checked her watch. "Wow. Ten-thirty. Yeah, I should go too." She walked back to the porch, grabbing her friend's guitar and handing it to him. "Thanks for playing guitar with me."

Phineas grinned as he took the instrument. "Sure! We should do it more often."

"Yes we should."

He gave her a one-armed hug before heading back towards the street. He paused at the end of the front walk. "Hey Izzy?"

"Yeah?" She looked up as she grabbed her own guitar from the porch.

"Thanks for a fun Friday night."

"You're very welcome."

The red head held up a hand in a wave. "Good night Izzy. Sweet dreams."

She smiled softly as her friend headed back across the street. "Good night Phin. Thanks for the butterflies."


	17. Fixer Upper

**Inspired by/song used:** Fixer Upper, from the Frozen soundtrack

* * *

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, that's what it's all about…  
__we need each other to raise us up and round us out.  
__-Fixer Upper. Frozen soundtrack_

"I cannot believe you! It is Valentine's Day and you do not want to celebrate it?!"

"No, I don't. And ya know why? Because it's stupid. It's a stupid holiday where I hafta prove I like ya. It's also disgustin that there are girly girl hearts, candy and flowers everywhere; seriously, where's the male valentines?"

"Some guys _like_ receiving cards and hearts and flowers."

"Oh yeah? Well not this guy."

"Buford, this holiday is not just about you. It is about us—"

"Uh-oh." Phineas walked up to Isabella and her friends, leaning against the lockers, watching the spectacle in front of them. "Looks like trouble in paradise. How long have they been going at it?"

"From my calculation, it has been approximately fifteen minutes," Gretchen answered.

He cringed. "Ouch. What are they fighting about this time?"

"What do you think?" Adyson smirked, crossing her legs and leaning against the wall. "Valentines Day."

"That's _really_ not good."

"Buford! This holiday is not just about you!" Baljeet took a step toward the former bully. "It is about us as a couple! It is about how long we have been dating and how we care for each other!" He rose up to his full height, slightly towering over the other teen. "And some of us more sensitive guys like hearts and candy and flowers! It is a nice gesture! It is called being considerate!"

"Well I don't have consideration!"

"I know that!" He groaned. "I do not know why I dated you in the first place! I do not know why I put up with you!"

Buford froze. "And here I thought there was at least some reason why ya liked me. I guess Bella was right; how do ya put up with me?"

Isabella did a facepalm, lightly smacking her hand against her forehead. "I knew that comment would come back to haunt me."

Baljeet glared at his boyfriend. "I fail to see what Isabella has to do with any of this."

"She—nevermind." Buford growled. "Look, why do ya put up with me anyway?"

"I do not know." His face hardened. "Maybe us dating in the first place was a mistake. Maybe it would just be better if we separated."

"What? Separated? But Jeet—"

"No. It has been decided. I need space. I need time to myself to be my own person without you. Good-bye Buford." He turned on his heel, marching down the hall toward the bathrooms.

"Oh yeah? Well see if I care! I don't need ya anyway!" The teen stood in the middle of the hallway, shaking his fist at Baljeet's retreating back. "Buford can take care of himself!"

"Uh-oh. Looks like he's coming this way," Ginger pointed out.

"Buford on the warpath is never good." Milly shook her head.

"You know the drill; everybody scatter." Phineas looked between the girls. "I'll grab Ferb and Django; the rest of you? Meet me in the quad outside in five minutes."

"Got it!" The girls answered in unison, the group ducking into various classrooms, hiding around corners and crouching down behind lockers.

"Is he gone yet?"

"Katie, shh!" Isabella hissed through clenched teeth, the two cautiously peeking out from the girls' bathroom. She waited until Buford had made his way past the bathrooms and down the hall, before stepping outside. "Okay girls, all clear!"

"Phew. That was close." Ginger breathed a sigh of relief. "I have to find better places to hide; crouching behind the trashcan for that long really hurts my legs."

"Oh cry me a river." Adyson and Holly stepped out of a nearby classroom. "Crouching behind a trashcan is not that bad."

"Yeah. Remember the last time Buford was on the warpath?" Holly asked. "I didn't hide fast enough; he totally pushed me into the wall."

"I'm sure it wasn't his fault," Katie answered. "Buford does that anytime he's mad."

"Which unfortunately is quite a lot," Gretchen reasoned. She grinned. "At least my zombie apocalypse training has come in handy."

The others groaned.

"Okay girls, we've managed to successfully ditch Buford…" Isabella checked her watch. "It's been five minutes; we need to meet Phineas and the others in the quad." She smiled. "If I know Phin, he's already hatching a plan."

* * *

"Great! You made it!" Phineas grinned as the girls walked up.

"Hello Gretchen." Ferb smiled down at her, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hello Ferb." She returned the kiss before taking his hand in hers, the two sitting down at one of the picnic tables.

"Hey Holly," Django greeted.

The girl rolled her eyes as she sat down, gently pushing him away. "Django, I told you; one date to the movies two weeks ago doesn't mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend. That was a one time thing."

"But it doesn't have to be. Come on Holly, one more date? Please? I promise I won't accidentally spill soda on you again."

"Grow up."

"Ugh." The teen turned his attention to the red head. "So Phin, this plan of yours?"

"Oh right!" He looked around at the assembled group. "First of all, did everyone manage to escape Buford?" Everyone nodded. "Okay good; no injuries this time. Second, we need to come up with a way to get Buford and Baljeet back together."

"But why?" Ginger asked. "Won't they get back together anyway? They break up and get back together all the time."

"True. But this is different. It's Valentine's Day, the day of romance; the day couples are supposed to be together and show each other how they really feel." The group snickered. "What?"

"Sure, you realize that with everyone _but us_," Isabella mumbled. She leaned over to Katie, whispering conspiratorially. "Seriously, how does he do that?"

She shrugged.

"Anyway, the snickering, or whatever that was, aside, I think our best bet here is to split Buford and Baljeet up."

"What?" Adyson asked. "Phineas, we don't have to split them up; they just did that! Why would we-"

"No no no." The red head laughed. "I don't mean split them up as in breakup; I meant split up as in..." he paused. "Huh. Maybe that was the wrong choice of words."

"Gee, ya think?"

"Okay, let me try this again. What I _meant_ was, we should team up. Isabella, you and the girls talk to Baljeet; Ferb, Django and I will talk to Buford." He looked around the assembled group. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

"Okay girls, you heard Phin. We have to talk to Baljeet."

"If we can find him," Ginger pointed out. "We've been looking for him for ten minutes now."

"That's...a good point." Isabella stopped walking, causing her friends to bump into her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Adyson griped.

"Sorry girls."

Gretchen placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You were in Phineas Land just now, weren't you?"

She sighed. "Yeah..."

"Is everything alright?" Holly asked. "You've been in Phineas Land a lot lately."

Adyson scoffed. "Those friend dates aren't doing you any favors Izzy."

"That's just it! We were having Friend Dates once a week, but now?" She sighed. "It's been three weeks. The last one we had was the Karaoke Night. Which was going great until Buford got his truck stuck in the mud again."

"I remember you telling us that." Katie looked at her friend. "I thought you said you had fun?"

"I did."

"And didn't you and Phineas hang out that Friday night playing guitars?"

"Yes. But that wasn't a friend date."

"But you still had him all to yourself," Milly pointed out. "On a Friday night when he's usually hanging out with the guys."

"The guys were busy."

"Ugh." Adyson groaned. "Stop making excuses Izzy. Look, have you talked to him?"

"Well, no..."

"Then tell him you miss having Friend Dates. Phineas was the one that came up with them right?"

Isabella nodded.

"I bet he misses them too," Gretchen reassured. "We all get busy; it happens."

"Wait." Ginger stopped walking, turning to her friend. "You're also bummed because it's Valentine's Day and you were hoping for a Friend Date tonight, weren't you?" Isabella nodded sadly.

"Aww!" The girls immediately wrapped their friend in a hug.

"It's okay Isabella, we feel your pain," Katie said, hugging her.

"Yeah. We've all been there," Milly added.

"Hey, Baljeet's dating my crush," Adyson added.

"Buford's dating mine," Ginger said. She laughed. "Trust me Izzy; we _all_ sympathize with you."

"Thanks girls." Isabella grinned, returning the hugs. They released and she took a step back. "Well, my Phineas problems aside, we still need to-"

"Hey guys?" Ginger pointed down the hallway. "I found him."

"Baljeet!" The girls yelled in unison.

The teen in question looked up, watching as the girls ran over to him. "Oh, hello Isabella." He looked at the others. "And everyone else."

"Hey Baljeet, are you hungry?" Ginger asked. "We were headed to the cafeteria. Wanna join us?"

"Well, I am not really hungry, but-"

"Aw come on, it'll be fun." Adyson reached out, grabbing the teenager's hand and hauling him to his feet. "It'll be good for you."

"We saw what happened between you and Buford earlier," Milly added. "We thought you might need a girl talk session."

"Well...a chance to vent my frustrations is always welcome, but-"

"Let us help you." Gretchen latched onto his arm, Holly taking the other, the two walking him off.

Isabella giggled. "Not what I was planning, but that'll work."

* * *

"Okay Baljeet, spill." Adyson looked pointedly at the teen sitting across from her. "What's the issue with Buford?"

"Well-"

"Is it the clumpy way he walks?" Ginger stood up, pretending to walk like Buford, causing Baljeet to laugh.

"Or maybe the grumpy way he talks?" Gretchen asked.

"Ugh. Seriously. Is he ever happy, or does he just whine all the time?" Adyson asked.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "He is not grumpy all the time..." he paused. "Just sometimes. It is part of his personality."

"Why are you defending him?"

"We are still dating. I just said separate. I needed space."

"Those aren't the same things," Ginger pointed out.

"Buford may not take it the same way you do," Isabella added. She paused in thought. "Maybe you two could compromise on what Valentine's Day means or how to spend it."

Katie held up a finger. "You know what I think it is?" The others looked at her and she grinned. "It's the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet."

Baljeet placed a hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh. "Yes, that is sort of true..."

"Does he bathe at all?" Holly asked. "Because I swear there are times when he's a bit ripe."

"He does bathe..." the teen shuddered. "However, I have never asked how often."

"So why stay with him then?"

Baljeet sighed, smiling. "Because despite all that, he can be sensitive and sweet…"

* * *

"Come on Bufe; seriously, what gives?" Phineas folded his arms across his chest, staring at the other teen. "What's wrong with Baljeet?"

"Yeah man, you've liked him forever," Django added. "Even before you realized you were gay. Phin told me about all the wedgies you used to give him."

"Hey, those wedgies were outta love alright? Some guys chase boys they like around the playground; I wedgie 'em."

The red head froze, staring at him. "You know, that makes an odd sort of sense."

"I did it ta Bella once. In Kindergarten."

"I heard she punched you." Django smirked. "Man, no wonder you went for Baljeet; Bella just beat your butt." The smirk turned into a smile. "When you were _five_."

He grumbled. "Can we not talk about me gettin beat up by Bella? It's embarrasin."

"Okay. So let's talk about Baljeet then."

"Ugh. Dinnerbell, let it go! Seriously, do ya ever stop meddlin in your friends lives?"

He smirked. "No."

"Ya know, one of these days, that's gonna catch up ta ya."

"We're talking about your problems here."

"Hey! I don't have problems!"

"I'll say." Ferb smirked at him. "So tell us, what is it about Baljeet you don't find attractive?"

"Is it the way that Baljeet runs scared?" Django asked.

"What?"

"Or that you're kinda socially impaired?" Phineas added.

"Hey! I ain't socially impaired!"

"Oh wait! I got it." Django took a step forward. "Maybe Baljeet doesn't like the fact that you'd rather pee in the woods than in an _actual bathroom_."

"Hey, peeing in the woods is awesome alright? Ya go and ya wipe your butt with leaves. You know how much easier it is ta pee on tree than in a toilet? Ya don't have to worry about missin." Phineas did a facepalm. "What?"

"Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly nerdiness?" Ferb asked.

"That don't even make sense."

The three took a step toward him. "Or the way you cover up that you're the honest goods! You're just a bit of a fixer upper, you've got a couple of bugs."

Ferb smirked. "His isolation is merely a confirmation of his desperation for human hugs."

"Hey, Jeet hugs me plenty!" Buford's tone softened. "We cuddle a lot. I like it."

Phineas smirked in satisfaction. "Guys, I think we just had a break through."

* * *

Baljeet sighed in dismay. "I appreciate all that you are trying to do, but he does not like Valentines Day remember? We have discussed that."

"Girls, huddle." Isabella and her friends stood up from the table, forming a huddle. "Maybe Baljeet's the fixer upper."

Adyson scoffed. "Please. That's a minor thing."

"His avoidance of Buford, but not wanting to breakup with him clearly states he cares very much about him," Gretchen added.

"Yeah! He just doesn't want to face Buford," Milly spoke up.

"And I don't see a ring." The others stared at Katie. "What? Isn't this a Frozen song?"

"She's cracked," Ginger whispered to Holly. The other teen giggled.

"So Baljeet's a fixer upper; that's nothing we can't fix!" Isabella grinned. "He's just hurt right now. We have to convince him that you can find different ways to celebrate Valentine's Day."

"Yeah!" Adyson snapped her fingers. "Get that out of the way and the problem will be solved!"

"Soo...this isn't a Frozen musical number?"

"Katie! For crying out loud! Go listen to the Frozen soundtrack in your car!" Isabella sighed in frustration, the girls breaking the huddle before walking back towards the table.

She slid in next to Baljeet. "Look Baljeet, we all know Buford can be a little frustrating. But it's obvious the way you talk about him that you really do care about him." Isabella placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're not saying you can change him, but-."

"Love can be a powerful force," Gretchen spoke up. "It can be frustrating, but it's well worth it in the end."

"And while we're on the subject of love..." Adyson looked pointedly at Isabella. "Look Izzy, you know I like to give you and everyone else a hard time. But in all seriousness, to Gretchen's point, love _is_ a powerful force. Maybe, somewhere deep inside, love was why Phineas created the friend dates; he loves you and wants to spend time with you, even if it's just as friends. So don't worry about the Friend Dates."

"Awww...Adyson, that's so sweet!" Isabella jumped up, going around the table and hugging her friend from behind. "Thank you so much!"

"You are having problems with Phineas?" Baljeet asked.

The teen's face flushed. "Not your concern; Fireside Girl talk only. Now go make up with your boyfriend."

* * *

"Buford?" Baljeet opened a classroom door, poking his head inside. "Buford, are you-"

"Shh! Not so loud! They might hear ya!"

"Umm..." he stepped inside the biology lab, softly shutting the door behind him. "Where are you? I cannot see."

"I'm over here. In the back row. Keep it down."

The teenager took his cell phone from a pocket, tapping an app, causing a beam of light to shoot out of the phone's camera. He smiled as the light fell on the other teen. "Buford, what are you doing on the floor? And where is Miss Melora? Her classroom is usually open."

"She ain't here. It's a sub. And keep it down!"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Hidin from Phineas, Ferb and Django."

He stifled a laugh as he sat down next to the former bully, clicking off the light. "Did they attempt to get us back together too?"

Buford snorted. "Yeah. Man, ya shoulda seen them; they were askin me what was wrong with ya." He stopped. "Uhh...I shouldn't a said that."

"So...what _is_ wrong with me?" He sadly picked at the carpet.

"Nuthin. There ain't nuthin wrong with ya Jeet. I was just frustrated earlier; I want manly Valentines and ya want the girly valentines and the romance."

Baljeet smiled. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, the girls were not saying nice things about you."

"They weren't?"

"No." He scooted closer, snuggling up against Buford. "But I defended you. They said you were a fixer upper."

He chuckled. "Funny. The guys said that about you."

"Maybe they are both correct."

"Maybe."

"Buford, I have been thinking. Maybe we spend to much time fighting and not enough time listening to one another."

"But I thought all couples fight."

"Yes, but we do not have to fight over silly things." Baljeet paused in thought. "I am sure there is a way we can both enjoy Valentine's Day."

"What if I order pizza and ya pick the movie?"

"Umm…"

"I'll let ya pick a girly movie." Buford paused. "No offense, but I might have ta keep from gaggin over it. But if that's what ya want, then…Buford can do that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can we hold hands during it?"

"Can I have a free hand so I can still eat?"

The other teen laughed. "Yes Buford, I will leave one of your hands free so you may eat. And after you're done eating…"

"What?"

"Can we snuggle?" Baljeet could hear the smile through the dark.

"Yeah. Buford like snugglin. And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"We keep our fights secret; I'm tired of everyone meddlin in our relationship."

He laughed. "Agreed."

* * *

_Later that afternoon_

Isabella sighed as the bell rang overhead, signaling the end of school for the day. She collected her books, heading out to her locker. "Well, so much for Valentine's Day."

"Hey Izzy! Wait up!"

The teen stopped, a smile creeping across her face as Phineas jogged over to her.

"Glad I caught you. Have you seen Buford and Baljeet anywhere? I haven't seen them since lunch."

"I think Milly saw them walking out of the Biology Lab after lunch. She said they were holding hands, so…I think your plan worked."

"Great!" He followed her to her locker, passing it and going to a different locker several rows down. He twirled the combination lock and opened the door, reaching inside. "Ahh…much better."

Isabella poked her head around the door of her locker. She smiled. "Nice to have your hat back?"

"Yeah. This new rule about not wearing hats during class stinks." The red head reached back into the locker, pulling out a baseball mitt, pounding a fist into it. "I can't wait; baseball practice starts today."

"Baseball practice? Wait. Is that why we haven't had a friend date in three weeks?" She closed the locker door, walking over to him.

"Oh my gosh! The friend dates!" Phineas did a facepalm. "Izzy, I'm so sorry; I've thought of several ones we could do, but…well, the announcement about baseball practice starting up again came out three weeks ago and…" he blushed. "Well, I'm a little rusty, so I've been coercing Ferb into practicing with me after school so I can work on my swing. I'm so sorry Isabella; I didn't forget. I just got distracted."

"Soo…is there going to be a Friend Date this week? Maybe today?"

"I can't do it today, cause, you know, first day of practice, but…" he paused in thought. "How about this Saturday? Are you free?"

"Yep."

"Great! I'll see you then. I'd stay and talk more, but…"

"Practice. Right."

"Yeah." He turned to walk away, only to turn back around, taking his backpack off his shoulders, digging around inside it. "I almost forgot." He pulled a red envelope from it, handing it to her. "Here."

"What's this?"

Phineas laughed. "It's Valentine's Day; what do you think it is?" He smiled warmly at her before grabbing his backpack, heading down to the baseball field. "Bye Izzy; see you Saturday if I don't talk to you before then."

Isabella looked down at the envelope, hands shaking as she slid a fingernail under the flap, opening it. She pulled out a card with a picture of a yacht sailing into the sunset on the front. She opened it, reading. "In life, it's not about the adventures we take, but who we take them with." The teen smiled, finding a handwritten message below:

_Hey Izzy._

_This card reminded me of our yacht club party adventure and all the other adventures we've had. Thanks for going on them with me. _

_Here's to many more._

_Love, Your friend, Phineas_

_P.S. Happy Valentines Day_

She chuckled, running a hand over the card. "Well, it's a start."


	18. Doing Absolutely Nothing

****Inspired By/Song Used: ****Absolutely Nothing by Randy Houser  
**A/N:** So. Went through four different endings with this one. Finally decided I liked this ending the best. Enjoy readers!

* * *

_Saturday_

"And Ferb Fletcher steps up to the plate. He is striding with confidence ladies and gentlemen. He stops at the plate, checks the wind speed and it's batter up." Phineas stood in the backyard on a makeshift pitcher's mound, a baseball in his hand. He eyed his brother. "It's a close game ladies and gentlemen. The great Phineas Flynn steps up to the mound-"

"Pitch the ball already."

"And the batter is impatient." He nodded once at an imaginary umpire before turning his baseball cap around to the back, reeling an arm back before launching the baseball down the length of the yard.

The projectile made clean contact with the bat and Ferb took off running, grinning as he passed the red head.

"And it's another home run for Fletcher." Phineas slapped his brother a high five as the teen made it to home plate. The red head looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Annd...we've lost another baseball." He smirked. "Nice one Bro."

Ferb gave him a thumbs up. "Hope your batting's better than your pitches."

"It is! I've been working on my swing all week! Wanna trade places?"

"Don't you have a friend date with Izzy?"

He grinned. "Oh yeah! I should probably start getting ready for it." His brother raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh, we're having a picnic down by the lake." He wiped the sweat from his brow. "Good day for it too; it's gonna be a scorcher. What are you up to today?"

The other teen shrugged.

"Well, I'd invite you along, but...you know." The grin widened. "Me and Izzy time."

"That is quite alright." Ferb smiled, placing the baseball bat against his shoulder as the two made their way into the house. "Would you like some help?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I have it covered. I know what we're eating; I just have to make the sandwiches and grab a few things."

"Have fun."

"Will do." Phineas waited until his brother was out of the kitchen before rummaging around inside the refrigerator. "Now let's see..."

"Hey Phineas."

He poked his head over the door and grinned. "Hey Izzy. Come on in."

Her head appeared over the door of the fridge a second later. "What are you doing?"

"Oh yeah! I thought we'd have a picnic for our Friend Date today."

"Picnic?" She raised a brow. "Phin, we already had a picnic; the night we saw the train remember?"

"That was a night time picnic; this is different."

"How?"

"Well..." he straightened up, handing her a jar of mayonnaise and a package of turkey meat. "For one thing, this one's during the day. For another-hey, would you grab the mustard? My hands are kinda full."

Isabella reached into the fridge, grabbing a container of mustard before shutting the door with her foot, following the red head over to the counter.

"For another, we're making the sandwiches before we go and, I thought I'd bring my guitar. Soo...it's kind of a picnic, slash hang out at the lake. I mean, how often do we visit the lake? It's almost in our backyard, yet we never stop to appreciate it."

"Sounds good to me." She set the mayonnaise, turkey meat and mustard on the counter. "Do I need to run back home and grab anything?"

"Hmm...no, I don't think so. I threw two beach chairs and my guitar in the back of the truck last night, so I think we're good." He paused. "Actually, we might have to stop for gas. And grab a bag of ice for the cooler."

"You want me to grab some ice? I think my Mom just bought some for a cookout at a coworker's house."

"Nah. We'll stop on the way." The red head surveyed the food on the counter. "Is that everything we need for sandwiches?"

"All except the relish."

"Yech. How can you eat that?"

"It's good." Isabella walked back over to the fridge, opening it and grabbing a container of relish before shutting the door. "Besides, it's just pickled cucumbers."

"It's still gross."

She playfully shoved him. "Alright scaredy cat, hand me that loaf of bread. Let's make these bad boys."

* * *

"Hey Phin?"

"Yeah?"

"Just out of curiosity, how far away _is_ the gas station?" Isabella held up the cooler. "It has to be about a hundred degrees out here; are you sure these'll keep?"

"Oh yeah. The gas station's just down the road." Phineas hopped into the truck, waiting for his best friend to climb in before turning on the engine and backing out of the driveway. "Once we get there, I'll fill up the truck and you grab the ice."

"You got it." She playfully saluted as the red head pulled the car onto the street and on to the main road.

"It's just a couple of blocks from here." He switched on the radio, grinning at the song playing.

_-and a slim Jim  
__oh and a couple of ice cold beers too.  
__And I swung a little gravel rock, burning out that parking lot  
__found a long dirt road and the perfect river spot-_

"That's gonna be us soon Izzy. Except, you know, down by the lake instead of the river." He grinned, slowing the truck down before pulling into a gas station parking lot.

"Wow. That _was_ close."

"See? Told you." Phineas put the truck in park, hopping out. "Okay Isabella; I'll watch the cooler and make sure the sandwiches don't spoil while you grab the ice."

"Sure thing." She started to walk away, only to pause. "Are you sure we don't need anything else?"

"No." Isabella laughed. "Grab the ice and whatever else looks good."

"Sounds good. Be back in two shakes!"

The red head smiled as he watched his friend jog toward the store before returning his attention to the pump. "Well, time to fill up."

* * *

_Minutes later_...

"I'm back!" Isabella sing-songed, making her way over to the truck.

"Perfect timing." Phineas checked the gas meter before dislodging the pump. "Looks like we're all filled up."

"Where's the cooler? We should probably fill it up before we head down to the lake. I think the ice is starting to melt."

"Good idea." He reached into the passenger seat of the truck, grabbing the cooler from the floor. He set it on the ground and opened it, watching as Isabella poured the bag of ice over the sandwiches. "Perfect."

"Just one thing left."

"What's that?" She held up a six-pack and his eyes widened. "Whoa!" He grinned. "Cherry Coke!" He wrapped her in a one-armed hug. "You're the best Izzy!"

She grinned. "Thank you very much. Also, I can't take all the credit; you forgot to pack drinks."

He raised a brow at her. "No I didn't."

"Yes, you did." She added the cokes to the cooler before closing the lid. "Think about it."

"No. I went into the kitchen, you came over, we got the sandwich fixings, made the sandwiches, grabbed the cooler..." he laughed. "I forgot the drinks. Wow Izzy; I'm glad you realized that. We would have been sunk otherwise."

"Were you maybe distracted?" she teased.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe."

Isabella nodded slowly, smirking. "Uh-huh."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Phineas laughed, slinging an arm around her shoulders before releasing her, climbing back into the truck. "Well, now that we have everything, let's head down to the lake."

* * *

"Phin, we've been walking for five minutes! Pick a spot!" Isabella gave an exaggerated groan, dropping the beach chair to the ground. "Seriously, this is taking longer than it needs to."

"I can't just pick _any_ spot Izzy; it has to be perfect." Phineas stood next to the shoreline, looking up and down the bank. "It has to be just close enough to the water to stick our toes in, but far enough away-"

"It's a _lake_ Phin; it's not like we have to worry about the tide coming in."

He walked over to her, readjusting the guitar slung over his back. "You know, maybe I'm overthinking this." He studied the beach chair. "Let's go down to the water's edge and set up there; I can leave my guitar next to the chair where it's less likely to get wet."

"Finally."

The red head laughed, picking up his friend's beach chair before heading down to the water. "Am I really that bad?"

"Yes."

"Gee Izzy, don't hold back on that one." He smiled, placing the beach chair near the water's edge. "I'm gonna leave my guitar here while I run back to the truck and grab the cooler." He paused. "And my beach chair. Be back in a sec."

Isabella watched him jog up the bank before sitting down in the beach chair, sticking her toes in the water. "Ahhh...much better."

"I'm back."

"That was fast."

The red head pointed behind him. "The truck was only several feet away." He unfolded his beach chair, setting it next to hers before placing the cooler in front of them. He opened the lid and pulled out two Cherry Cokes, popping the tops, handing one of them to her. "Cheers." They clinked bottles.

"To a relaxing day at the lake." Isabella sighed, taking a sip. "Looks like we grabbed the ice just in time; it's still cold."

Phineas merely smiled, taking another sip of Cherry Coke before reaching behind him, grabbing the guitar. He plucked a couple of strings and started tuning. "Any requests?"

"Umm..." the teen looked around. "Well, we're hanging out at the lake not really doing anything; how about a song about nothing?"

He grinned. "I know just the one."

_I wrote a song, about absolutely nothing  
__with my toes tapping in the sand  
__she sang along, just me and Izzy humming  
__Doing nothing like loving life, just doing_

"Absolutely nothing. Woo hoo hoo!"

"Are those the actual lyrics?"

"Dunno. It's kinda hard to tell. I improvised a few words." The red head continued strumming, watching as his best friend stood up, grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifting it up. "What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable." Isabella pulled the t-shirt over her head, revealing a dark purple one-piece bathing suit underneath. "You didn't think I was going to sit out here in this weather and not sunbathe, did you?"

"No, I guess not." He absently strummed a string, watching as his best friend stepped out of her shorts.

"There. That's much better."

"Well, as long as you're comfortable."

"I am."

"Cool." Phineas returned his attention to the guitar, cringing as a loud pop was heard. "Shoot."

"What's wrong?"

"I popped a string." He sighed, setting the guitar to the side. "So much for playing the guitar; looks like I'll be taking a trip to Danny's Music Store later." He shrugged, reclining in the beach chair and closing his eyes. "Oh well."

"Wanna skip rocks?"

An eye opened. "Sure."

* * *

"And it's Isabella for the rock skipping championship ladies and gentlemen." Phineas crouched down in the sand, watching his friend. "She picks up a pebble and holds it in her hand. It must be a good one ladies and gentlemen because—oh! Denied! The pebble is tossed to the side!"

"Are you going to do that the entire time?"

"Does it throw you off your game? Because seriously, you're kinda beating me to a pulp here."

"No. No it doesn't." Isabella smirked at him, picking up another pebble down by the water's edge. She held it up to him. "Oh, I'm just getting started Phin. Don't underestimate me."

He grinned. "And it's down to the wire ladies and gentlemen." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Izzy steps up to the water's edge. She looks to the left, then to the right. She nods slowly, the pebble lying flat in her hand. She fingers it, then reels an arm back and—"

She laughed. "It's rock skipping Phin, not baseball. I don't think the commentary's the same."

"Sure it is! It's exactly like baseball!" The red head stood up, grabbing a nearby pebble and walking up to where she was standing. "It's all about technique. If you hold it like a baseball, with you fingers placed like this…" he twisted the pebble around until it was resting between his thumb and two forefingers. "And then you reel your arm back like this…" he swung his arm backwards, snapping the pebble over the water where it skipped five times before sinking. "It's a lot like pitching."

"That's pretty big talk for someone who just a few months ago couldn't remember the proper technique to skipping rocks." The teen smirked up at him. "If you remember, I beat you that night too."

"Technically, we weren't competing that night."

"Oh, but we are now." Isabella lightly tossed the pebble up before catching it, expertly angling it between a thumb and forefinger before swinging her arm back. She took two steps forward, snapping the pebble over the water where it skipped nine times before sinking. "Oh yeah. I still got it." She grinned. "Game. Set. Match. Looks like it's over Phin."

He shrugged. "I still could have beaten you."

"Okay…how?"

"By doing this." The red head grinned, hip bumping her. "Now see, if I did that, it would have thrown you off your game and I would have stood a chance of winning."

"True. But _I_ would have done this." She smirked, hip bumping him back.

"Then I would have done this." The red head hip bumped her again.

"And I would have done this." She returned the hip bump, putting more force behind it.

"And I would have done this."

"And this!"

"And this!"

"And this!"

"And then this!" Phineas hip bumped her back, causing Isabella to stumble to the side.

"Whoa!" She tripped, falling against a nearby tree. "Ow."

"Izzy!" The red head ran over to her. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hip bump you that hard!"

"It's okay. It wasn't you. I tripped on a rock." She winced, looking down at her right arm.

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine Phin. Really. It's just a couple scrapes. I took Fireside Girl First Aide; I can—" she yelped as the red head scooped her up, carrying her bridal style up the bank. "Phineas, what are you doing?!"

"Taking you to the truck; we gotta bandage that arm."

"Phineas, really, I'm fine…" she trailed off. "On second thought…" the teen grinned. "Bandaging would probably be a good idea."

* * *

"Phin, it's tight enough. Really." The teen winced as her best friend tied another strip of tape around the gauze pad on her arm. "Seriously, knock it off; if you wrap it to much, it'll cut off the circulation."

"But you'll bleed."

She laughed. "I won't bleed that much." She put a hand on the red head's arm, stopping him. "Look, it's fine. Really." Isabella slowly peeled the tape off her arm, lifting the gauze away. "Look, it's just a couple scrapes. They'll heal in a few days."

"You winced."

"Well—"

"It stings, doesn't it?"

"A little."

Phineas sat back on his heels, staring at the scrapes a moment before rummaging around inside the first aide kit, pulling two items from it. "Antiseptic cream and a band-aide?"

"That's probably better."

"Allow me."

Isabella watched as the red head grabbed the tube of antiseptic cream, unscrewing the cap and placing it against his leg before unwrapping the band-aide. He gently peeled the strips off the back, laying the bandage against his palm before squirting the cream onto it. He rubbed the cream in with a finger before gently picking the band-aide up, placing it over one of the scrapes and smoothing it against her skin.

"Better?" His friend didn't answer. "Isabella?"

"I do."

"Huh?"

She started, face flushing. "I-I'm sorry? What…" she swallowed. "What did you say?"

"I asked if it was better."

"If what was better?"

He raised a brow. "I asked if your scrapes felt better. Well, one of them anyway. You know, since I put antiseptic cream and a band-aide over it." He stared at her in concern, placing a hand to her forehead. "Are you alright Izzy? Did you hit your head? Maybe we should get you to a doctor."

She shook herself. "No. I'm fine." The teen stared down at the band-aide. "It feels a lot better."

Phineas smiled. "Good. I was concerned for a minute there. Do you want me to put band-aides over the other scrapes? It might help them heal faster."

"Absolutely!"

* * *

_Later that night_

"Sorry we had to cut the friend date short Izzy." Phineas pulled the truck into the driveway, putting it in park before turning off the engine.

"We didn't have to cut it short; we could have stayed at the lake a bit longer. I would have been fine."

"Oh I know." He grinned, opening the driver's side door and climbing out, coming around to the front and opening the passenger side door. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Isabella grinned as she hopped out, the red head looking at her arm. "Looks like the band-aides are still holding."

"Yep."

"You know… I bet the cooler's still full of ice. Wanna eat those sandwiches? We never really got around to eating them and, well, I'm kinda hungry."

"Yeah, me too."

He raised an eyebrow in amusement at the sound of a growl. "Izzy, was that your stomach?"

Her face flushed. "Yeah. Guess I'm hungrier than I thought."

"Well, let's take care of that." He reached into the truck, pulling the cooler from it before closing the passenger side door. "We can eat on the tailgate and watch the sunset."

"Really?"

The red head laughed as he pulled down the tailgate. "You sound surprised."

"It's just that we've never really watched the sunset before."

"Sure we have! We've seen it lots of times!"

"Not like this."

"How is this different?"

"It's just—" she shook her head and smiled, lifting herself onto the tailgate. "Nevermind."

Phineas looked at her a moment then shrugged, sitting on the tailgate next to her. He opened the cooler, peering inside. "Did we put names on these? I'm not sure which is mine and which is yours."

"Umm…I don't know…"

"Guess we'll have to look then." He peeled back the foil on a sandwich, carefully lifting up the bread. "This is yours." He handed it to her.

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." He unwrapped his own, licking his lips. "And this is mine."

Isabella leaned across him, plucking two Cherry Cokes out of the cooler and popping the tops, handing one to him. "Cheers."

"Thanks."

The two sat in silence, watching as the sun slowly faded away and night began to fall across Danville.

"Pretty sunset."

"Yeah it is!"

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Phineas looked to the left, grinning. "Hey Bro! No, you're not interrupting anything; Izzy and I were just eating the sandwiches we never got the chance to eat today."

"Come join us." Isabella patted the spot next to her, scooting down a few inches so she was next to the red head.

Ferb slid onto the tailgate, eyeing them. "No sandwich for me?"

"Uhh…" Phineas started.

"Kidding."

"Nice one Bro." He glanced inside the cooler. "Want a Cherry Coke? There's one left." His brother nodded and the red head handed the last bottle over.

"What did you do today Ferb?" Isabella asked.

"Had Milly over. We went down to the scrapyard to pick up parts for the car."

"Tricking out the mustang again?"

"Building a new car."

"Very cool."

"How was the lake?"

"Good. Except for this." She held out her arm, showing off the band-aides. "Phin and I were hip bumping; he hip bumped me and I accidentally scraped my arm when I fell against a tree."

"So, the band-aides…?"

"Oh, Phin patched me up."

"I see." Ferb looked between the pair and smiled. "Well, I've lingered long enough." He took one more sip of the Coke before placing the empty bottle on the tailgate. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Bro. Tell Mom I'll be in in a little bit." His brother nodded before heading towards the backyard. "So Izzy, now what do you wanna do?"

"Isn't the friend date over?"

"It doesn't have to be." The red head checked his watch. "There's still plenty of time to do something before curfew."

"Actually…I think I'm going to finish this and go home."

"What? Why? Are you not having fun anymore?" He gently grabbed her arm, running a finger down one of the band-aides. "Does your arm hurt?"

She laughed. 'Phin, calm down. They're just scrapes. My arm feels fine. I just want to go home because I feel sweaty and gross. Today was fun, but I want to get the sweat smell off me." She yawned. "I'm also kind of tired."

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense." He sniffed an armpit. "Think I might be a little ripe too. Showering's probably a good idea." The red head watched as his friend finished her sandwich, crumpling the foil into a ball. She stared at him a moment, then leaned over, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good-night Phin. Thanks for another great Friend Date. And for taking care of me." Isabella smiled at him a moment before climbing off the tailgate, making her way across the street.

Phineas held a hand to his cheek, a light blush forming as he watched his friend disappear into her house. "Good-night Izzy. Sweet dreams."

* * *

_Monday morning_

"So lemmie get this straight." Buford studied the red head. "Ya go down ta Danville Lake with Bella and while the two of ya are skippin rocks, ya start hip bumpin and ya basically slam her against a tree?"

"I didn't _slam_ her Bufe. We were goofing off and, well…I hip bumped her a little to hard. She stumbled and fell against a tree." Phineas frowned. "She said she tripped on a rock, but I don't know. I kinda think I bumped her to hard and she doesn't wanna tell me."

"And you bandaged her up?" Django asked.

"Well yeah! I felt bad and her arm was all scraped up! I had to do _something_!"

"You do realize Isabella earned a first aide patch when she was a Fireside Girl right?" Baljeet asked. "She could have dressed her wounds herself."

"She tried to, but I wouldn't let her." His face flushed. "I wanted to take care of her…"

"And that would be because…" Ferb looked at his brother expectantly.

The blush worsened. "Oh come on guys! Izzy's my best friend! Why wouldn't I take care of her? We take care of each other." He motioned around the group.

"That ain't the same thing," Buford pointed out.

"You're getting soft on us man." Django smirked. "Pretty soon, it'll be candy and flowers."

Phineas glared at them. "Oh shut-up."


	19. In Like

****Inspired by/Song Used (with slight lyric changes):** **She's in Love-The Little Mermaid: Original Broadway Cast Recording.  
**A/N: **Sorry for the really late update guys; it's just, I've been looking at this series for so long that I need a week or two of distance from it so I can clear my head. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_One month later_

"So Izzy, any ideas of what to do for our Friend Date next week? I think it's your turn to pick." Phineas fell in step next to his friend, the two walking down the hallway. "Oh, here." He reached over, taking the books out of her arms.

"Phin, what are you doing?"

He smiled. "Carrying your books. They look kinda heavy."

Isabella stopped in the middle of the hallway. "You're carrying my books to class for me?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

She grinned. "No, no problem."

"Cool. So anyway Izzy, like I was saying..."

* * *

"_Ugh_. Can you believe those two?" Adyson slouched against the wall, watching as her friends walked past. "It's been a month and all of sudden, Phin's carrying her books for her."

"You act like that's a bad thing," said Holly.

"It's not bad! It's just..." the teen held her hands out, indicating her friends down the hall. "Look at them! It's so obvious they like each other! But does Izzy do anything about it? Nooo..."

"She informed Phineas she liked him," Gretchen pointed out. "He just didn't return her affections."

"I thought she told us Phineas didn't like her then, but that didn't mean he wouldn't like her later," Ginger stated. She paused. "Didn't Izzy tell us last month that he hip bumped her into a tree when they were at the lake and then took care of her by bandaging her arm?"

"What do you think carrying her books is?! What do you think bandaging her arm is?! Come on, this is Phineas we're talking about!"

"Exactly. He's a nice guy," Milly stated. "Ferb carried my books for me once. Doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"Unless it's on a subconscious level." Gretchen pushed her glasses up her nose. "Lots of people do things on a subconscious level. The way Phineas is with romance, the book carrying and taking care of Izzy's wounds could be just a nice gesture, or a sign of something deeper."

"They were minor scrapes! They barely needed band-aides!" Adyson peered down the hall again, growling in annoyance. "Do you not _see_ the way he's looking at her?!"

"Adyson, you're making way to big a deal out of this." Holly got up from the floor. "Who cares what carrying Isabella's books or bandaging her scrapes means; as long as they're both happy, what difference does it make?"

"Fine. Don't believe me." Adyson leaned against a trashcan. "But mark my words girls; the two of them? It's going to happen and it's going to happen soon."

A collective groan went up from the others.

"Hey, is anybody else hungry?" Holly checked her watch. "It _is_ lunchtime; what are we hanging around here for?"

"We're hanging around here because Adyson wants to spy on Phin and Izzy." Ginger giggled.

"Haha. Sure. Make fun of my observations. But seriously, if—

"Hey guys!" Katie bounded up, looking between the girls. "What are you talking about?"

"We're talking about a certain member of our group being in like with a certain guy."

"Phineas?"

Gretchen smirked. "That's one half of the pie."

"Huh?"

"Katie, I'm talking about Izzy." Adyson rolled her eyes.

"Oh." The blonde blinked at her friend. "What about her?"

"Don't you think she's been acting suspicious lately?"

"It's not exactly suspicion," Holly pointed out. "We know why she's acting weird—"

"She's acting weird because she's permanently stuck in Phineas Land these days with no hope of escape." Ginger smirked. "Although…" she turned her attention down the hall, to where her friends were talking over by the lockers. She tilted her head to the side. "Izzy kinda follows Phineas around like a puppy dog."

Milly stood on tiptoe, looking where her friend was looking. She shrugged.

Adyson stepped in front of the group, looking between them. "You know, if she's not careful, she's going to get her heart broken. Seriously, that girl is up to her elbows in trouble." She smirked, singing. "She's dizzy and she's dreamy—"

"Her head's up in the clouds," Ginger joined in.

"Her eyes have gone all gleamy—"

"It shouldn't be allowed," Gretchen smirked.

_She whiles away the days  
__moping on the bleachers still_

Gretchen stood up, coming to stand next to Adyson. "You know, now that I think about it…" she smirked, singing. "You ask her what's she doing, she giggles like a fool—"

"She barely sticks a toe in down at the swimming pool," Katie added.

"Technically, it's to cold to go swimming," Holly pointed out. "Aside from the unseasonably warm weather last month, it's been cold."

The other teen shrugged.

_It's more than just a phase  
__face it, she's just not herself_

"Is she ill?" Ginger wondered.

Milly snorted. "Or insane?"

"Or is it just Phin on the brain?" Adyson smirked.

_What has got her bothered so_?

"You know, it is quite possible she has the bends," Gretchen suggested.

"Please." Adyson snorted. "She hasn't been in the mountains, or underwater."

"But she has had her head in the clouds," Ginger pointed out. She smirked. "Apparently, you need an oxygen tank for that."

The other girls laughed.

Katie's eyes widened. "Maybe it's the flu."

The others looked at her. "Nah."

"Oh I wish we had a clue," Holly stated sarcastically.

The girls looked at each other and grinned, dancing around the hallway.

_Oh, wait! Oh, dear!  
__Good grief! It's clear...  
__She's in like!  
__She's in like!  
__Pounding heart! Ringing bells!_

"Oh oh. Come here!" Adyson motioned the others around her, whispering conspiratorially. "I was at Izzy's the other day and…" she lowered her voice. "I think she bought a new bra! And I think she's wearing it right now!"

"Adyson, that's scandalous!" Katie gasped.

"And just like you." Ginger smirked, giving Adyson a fist bump.

"Ohh yeah…"

_She's in like  
__in like and it's divine  
__she's in like!  
__That girl's on cloud nine!_

"Glory be," Holly sang

"Lord above—"

"Got to be she's in like!"

The girls doubled over, dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"Hey, what's with all the gigglin?" Buford walked up to the group, Ferb, Django and Baljeet in tow.

"Hey, let's ask them," Ginger said.

"Ask us what?" Baljeet stared at the girls. "I believe we may have walked into part of a conversation."

"Well, I'm out." Buford turned to walk away. "Buford don't do girl talk."

"Actually Buford, I believe you may like this one," Gretchen spoke up.

He turned around. "Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Let me ask you guys something." Adyson studied the men a moment. "The girls and I were saying how there's been a definite change in Izzy since her and Phin spent a day at the lake a month ago. She's usually not herself around Phineas anyway, but lately, it's been getting worse."

"Yeah, Dinnerbell's been actin the same way lately. He ain't hangin out with us as much anymore. He spends a lot of time with Bella."

"So you _have_ noticed a change?" Ginger asked.

"Have we?!" Baljeet grinned. "It is practically impossible for Phineas to hide it now. It is so obvious!"

"He acts like he don't see us or nuthin," Buford put in. "I'd say he barely even speaks, but that ain't Dinnerbell."

"Man, he's seriously been treating us like the cafeteria sashimi left over from last week," Django groaned.

"Ugh. Don't remind me about the sashimi." Holly held back a gag reflex. "I can still taste it."

"Ferb, have you noticed anything different about Phineas?" Gretchen asked.

"Yeah, you _are_ his brother," Milly said.

Ferb smirked. "He appears to be tossing in his sleep at night. And mumbling."

"What's he mumbling about?" Katie asked.

He shrugged. "It's hard to say."

"Man, you know what else is weird?" Django stepped forward. "So Phin's a pretty laid back guy right?" The others nodded. "He's been super moody lately."

"Oh yes, most definitely," Baljeet confirmed. "You cannot say one thing about Isabella without getting an extreme reaction. If it is not him blushing, it is him defending, saying he has no feelings for her." He smirked, crossing his arms. "It is a crock."

"And the worst part?" Buford looked around the group. "Dinnerbell's still as oblivious as ever. You could flat out tell him 'hey, you're crushin on Bella,' and he'll deny it. He don't even know he's crushin!"

"Ugh. How annoying." Ginger groaned.

"Hey, ya don't hafta tell us that. We're all feelin it."

"Oh oh! Here's another thing about Izzy!" Katie tapped Adyson on the shoulder. "Izzy sighs and swoons over him all the time."

"Please." Holly rolled her eyes. "Izzy does that anyway."

Ferb held up a finger, signaling the others to pay attention. "Did I mention he walks around singing little tunes?" He smirked. "And that Isabella kissed him last month?"

The entire group stopped dead, staring at him. "_What_?"

"Dude, he didn't tell us that," Buford griped.

"It makes so much sense now!" Ginger cheered. "That's why they've been acting weird! They're in—"

"Don't say it." The former bully groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. "They're in love, ain't they?"

"Nope!" The teenager poked him in the ribs. "Just extreme, hopeless, utter _like_."

"That ain't better."

"Well, Izzy's as good as sunk." Adyson groaned.

_See her blush  
__see him grin  
__got to be like they're in_

Django smirked. "Izzy and Phinny, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Oh grow up."

_Her cheeks could not flush pinker  
__it's clear as H2O_

Ferb chuckled. "He's caught hook, line and sinker."

"Crushed out!"

"Switched on!"

"Worked up!"

"Far gone!"

"Knocked down!"

"Hard hit!"

"In deep!"

"Yep, that's definitely it." Gretchen smiled. "They're in like."

"And it is all over from here," Baljeet added. "It is—"

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Isabella and Phineas walked up, their arms linked through each other's. Isabella looked at the group. "What's everybody staring at?"

The group looked at each other, everyone dissolving into laughter.

Phineas raised a brow. "Why do I get the feeling we just missed something important?"

"You did not miss anything important." Baljeet quickly composed himself. "You just, um…"

"See, we were—ow!" Katie winced as Ginger elbowed her in the ribs.

"You see, we were just—" Gretchen started to say something, only to be cut off at the sound of a loud ring overhead.

"Saved by the bell," Milly mumbled.

"Huh?" The red head looked around. "Seriously, someone clue us in here."

"Uh…we have to go to Biology." Baljeet waved weakly before grabbing his boyfriend's hand, the two taking off down the hall.

"Holly, Ginger and I have Home Ec." Adyson grabbed the pair, hauling them off.

"Auto shop for me," Milly stated.

"English for Katie and I," Gretchen said, her and the other girl rapidly walking away.

"Art class!" Django yelled.

Ferb merely looked at the pair in front of him, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, smirking before walking off.

"Well, that was weird."

"Yeah. Wonder what we missed?"

Phineas shrugged. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure Ferb will tell me eventually." He paused in thought. "Izzy, don't take this the wrong way, but your friends have been acting weird lately."

"So have yours."

"So...it's not just me?"

"No."

The pair looked at each other and shrugged. The red head smirked as him and Isabella continued walking. "Okay Izzy, we've been talking about this week's friend date for several minutes now and you still haven't come up with anything."

"Umm..."

"Well?"

The teen smirked, playfully shoving him. "I'm thinking!"

He nudged her shoulder in return. "Well think faster!"

"Um...hmm..." she looked around the hallway in thought. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Pool."

"Pool. As in...?"

"Eight ball."

The red head laughed. "Really? You wanna play pool?"

"Yeah, why?" She lightly smacked him. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry. It's just...the thought of you playing pool is kind of funny."

"You don't think I can beat you?"

"No no. I'm sure you're a decent player." He smirked. "It's just...well, you don't stand a chance against me."

"Oh really." Isabella stopped walking, taking a step in front of him and crossing her arms. "I beg to differ."

"Oh come on Izzy."

"Well, if you're to scared to take me on..."

"I'm not scared."

"Okay then. You. Me. Pool. Tonight." She stuck a hand out. "Deal?"

Phineas grinned, shaking it. "Deal."

"Phin, you can let go of my hand now."

"Oh." His face flushed. "Right."


	20. Out of Sorts: Chapter 1

"Okay Izzy, watch and learn." Phineas chalked up his pool cue before turning his hat around backwards and leaning across the table. "Sometimes the balls are kind of hard to hit. See, what you have to do is look down the cue, aim, and give it just the right amount of force." He slid the cue back, expertly hitting the white ball in front of it. The ball clunked against the three, sinking it into a side pocket. He straightened up and grinned. "And that's how you shoot. You're solids by the way."

Isabella nodded, watching as her best friend sauntered over to the other end of the table. He squatted down, studying the layout before straightening up, aiming his cue in the direction of the one ball. "One in the corner pocket." The red head aimed, causing the cue ball to hit the one. It rolled down the table, stopping just short of the pocket. He snapped his fingers. "Shoot. Thought I had that one."

"That's to bad." Isabella stepped up to the table, studying the layout in front of her. "So what am I again?"

"Stripes."

"Meaning...?"

"You have to hit all the striped balls into the pockets. And then, after you do that, you have to call a pocket and try to hit the eight ball into the pocket. If you hit it in the pocket you called, you win. If it goes in a different pocket, you lose and, if the ball doesn't go in, it's open table."

"Soo...I hit every one of the balls except for the eight ball at the very end?"

"Yep."

"That sounds easy enough." She tapped her fingers on the cue, walking around the table. "I hit the white ball first right?" Phineas nodded. "Umm...that one." She pointed to the thirteen, then squatted down, studying the table. "Yep. That'll do nicely." She leaned over the table, pointing the cue at the ball and looking down it. She twisted her fingers around the end. "Like this?"

"No. That's a weak bridge. That won't do anything." The red head walked over, holding up his hand, making an 'ok' with his fingers. "Make this, then slip the cue through and use your other three fingers to anchor it on the table."

The teen stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth in concentration, trying to angle her fingers the right way. "I don't think I have it yet."

"Here." Phineas came up behind her, leaning forward so his body was pressed against hers. He slid a hand down the pool cue, rearranging her fingers. "Like this. See?"

"Oh! Yeah! I see it now!" Isabella turned, finding herself nose to nose with the red head. She blushed. "Hey."

"Hey." Phineas smiled warmly at her.

"Ph-Phineas?"

"Yeah?"

"Pool."

"Oh!" He blinked, quickly taking a step back. "Right. Pool." He stared at her a moment. "So. The bridge. You got it, right?"

"Yep."

He grunted. "Well geez Izzy; take your shot then. We don't have all night."

She bit back a laugh, taking aim. The cue ball sailed down the table, squarely hitting the thirteen, knocking the ball into a corner pocket.

"Whoa! Nice shot Isabella!"

"Thank you very much." She smirked at the red head's shocked expression. "Think you can beat that?"

He scoffed. "Izzy, please. I got this. No problem." He walked around the table, stopping every so often to study the layout. He squatted down and took aim...starting as his cue was bumped from behind. "Hey!"

"Whoops." Isabella smirked at him and he grinned.

"That's foul play Izzy; I get a do over."

"Do you?" She walked up behind him, tickling a rib.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Why? Is it messing you up?"

His face turned bright red. "Yes!"

"You're moody tonight."

"I'm not moody! Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

Isabella dropped the banter immediately, looking at her friend with concern. "Phin, are you okay? I...just hit a nerve, didn't I?" She walked over, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." The teen started in surprise as the red head lifted a hand up, placing it over hers and giving it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry Izzy. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just..." he sighed, laying the cue on the table. "I've just been feeling...I dunno, funny lately. I'm...not really sure how to describe it."

"Let's take a break." She took his hand in hers, leading him over to a nearby booth, sliding in on one side as he slid in across from her. "Phin, we've been friends for a long time; you know you can talk to me right?"

"Yeah…"

"So, what is it?" He dropped his gaze, suddenly interested in the napkin dispenser. "Phineas?" She reached a hand out, laying it on his arm. He didn't move.

"Have you ever felt...funny? You know..." he shifted uncomfortably as he returned his gaze to her. "About someone?"

She started. "Yes..."

"What did the funny feeling feel like?" He paused. "You know, for you."

"Well..." she swallowed. "For me, it felt like butterflies were flying around my stomach and bumping into things. Like...they were sitting in the bottom of my stomach, but when I saw a certain person..." her voice got quiet. "They all flew up at the same time."

"And you felt really happy around that person right?"

"Yeah. And warm."

Phineas traced a circle on the table with his finger. "Soo...why would I feel funny around someone? You know, hypothetically."

"Well, maybe there's a certain aspect of that person that you like. Or maybe you like everything about them. Like..." she paused in thought. "You like the way they smell, or their hair or the way they walk." She blushed, dipping her head. "Or their optimism and creativity..."

He gave a wry smile, watching as Isabella slowly moved her hand down his arm, gently clasping his hand in hers.

"Phineas, do you feel that way about someone?"

He squeezed her hand, his smile widening. "Yeah. I think I kinda do."

"And is it..."

The red head looked away, letting go of her hand before quickly standing up. "I gotta go. I'll...see you later Isabella."

"Phineas wait!" Isabella stood up, legs shaking beneath her as the red head left without so much as a backwards glance. "Oh gosh." She sat down, taking several deep breaths, trying to still her rapidly beating heart. "I think it's finally happening."


	21. Out of Sorts: Chapter 2

_The next day_…

"Soo…how bad is it?"

"See for yourself." Ferb motioned to the backyard, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the red head. "Replicated it this morning; he's been batting ever since."

"Does Perry know he replicated it?" The other teen nodded. "This is all my fault, isn't it?"

"Your fault?" Ferb turned to her, raising a brow. "How is this your fault?"

Isabella sighed. "When we played pool last night, I decided to try flirting with him. Soo…I pretended I didn't know how to make a proper bridge so he had to come over and show me." She blushed. "He came up behind me and moved my fingers into the correct position on the cue. We were nose to nose…he smiled at me…I figured, hey, that was something. So I bumped his cue from behind…he overreacted, I teased him about being moody and…that lead into an awkward conversation."

He nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"I realized I may have gone to far with the flirting, so I lead him over to a booth and we sat down. He asked me if I'd ever felt funny toward someone."

Ferb smiled.

"I said I had, he asked what it felt like, I described the butterflies, he asked why he might feel funny and I said that maybe there was something about the person he liked, or maybe he liked everything about them…and then, without really thinking about it, I took his hand in mine and asked if he felt that way about someone. He squeezed my hand and said he did, but when I started to ask him if it was me, he got up from the table and left."

She covered her face with her hands. "Oh my gosh. Ferb, I-I broke him! I broke Phineas! I-I went to far! I should have just answered his questions and left my feelings for him out of the equation." She groaned. "I'm so stupid!"

Ferb reached over, removing her hands from her face. "You did nothing wrong; my brother can't handle strong emotions; we both know that. Was it maybe a mistake? Possibly. But, as you pointed out, he squeezed your hand in return. There is obviously something there."

"But—" she stood there gaping at him a moment. "Ferb, you're right. But, feelings for me or no feelings for me, he is first and foremost my best friend." She pounded a fist into her other palm. "The friendship comes first; I have to fix this before I break him for good." She took a step back, glancing around the yard. "Give me a helmet; I'm going in."

* * *

Isabella stood outside the ten-tiered level batting cage, studying the red head inside. She swooned. "I love watching him play…" she smacked herself in the face. "Get ahold of yourself Isabella. This is for the friendship."

She took a deep breath as she slowly opened the batting cage door, stepping inside. "Hey Phin."

He glanced her way before quickly turning his attention back to the pitching machine, hitting the ball into the third tier, watching as it binged off a frying pan before coming back to earth.

"To bad." She casually walked closer. "You know, it's a shame we never really got to try this out when you first built it."

He ignored her, taking another swing, the ball only making it to the second tier.

"Are you going to talk to me, or are you just going to ignore me the entire time?"

The red head pulled a remote out of the back pocket of his jeans, aiming it at the pitching machine, causing the machine to whirr to a stop. He glared at her. "You going to stand there and talk, or are you going to bat?"

"Phin—"

"Talk or bat?"

She returned the glare. "Well if you're gonna be like that, guess I'm batting then." Isabella snatched the remote out of his hand, clicking the pitching machine back on. "If this is the only way you'll talk to me, so be it." She pushed him away from home plate, getting into a batting stance. "You don't have to be a jerk about it."

He raised an eyebrow, watching as the ball shot through the air, making clean contact with the bat before sailing into the ninth tier. It binged off a few obstacles before returning to the ground. He smirked. "So much for the power hitter patch. What happened to that?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe I was to focused on trying to get my best friend to talk to me."

"I'm talking now."

"You're dodging."

"No I'm not."

"Yes," Isabella swung as the machine spit out another ball, hurling it toward the batter's box. "You are." The ball connected with the bat, sailing up into the tenth tier, missing the end target by inches.

"I don't know why you came over here." The red head stepped up, knocking pretend dust off his cleats before angling the bat over a shoulder. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine. If you were fine, you wouldn't have left the arcade last night."

"I had to go home." The ball sailed into the tenth tier.

"Really Phin? Really? I saw that look in your eyes. I know you; you were scared."

He swung, the ball sailing into the fourth tier, hitting a lawn gnome before falling to the grass. He wheeled around. "How do you know I was scared? Isabella, you have no idea how I'm feeling!"

"Yes I do! I've been feeling that way for six years Phin! Six years! Do you think I _like_ feeling funny around you? Do you think I _like_ having butterflies around you?" She stepped up to the plate, slamming the ball into the ninth tier. "Trust me; if I didn't have these feelings, there would be a lot less stress. Believe me! Instead, I have to come over here because I worry about you!"

He blinked. "You worry about me?"

"Yes! Phineas, you're my best friend! Yeah I like you, but…" she sighed, taking a halfhearted swing, watching sadly as the ball only made it to the second tier. "The friendship comes first. And…I'm sorry if I put any sort of pressure on you while we were playing pool. I was just having fun." She held up the remote, clicking the pitching machine off. "These funny feelings are scary. They're new and hard to deal with. I've been dealing with them longer than you have. And…if I have to wait while you figure those feelings out, I will." She stood up on tiptoe, ready to kiss him on the cheek before refraining, awkwardly patting him on the shoulder before walking off. "I'll see you later."

"Izzy, wait."

She stopped walking, slowly turning around.

"Uh…listen…" Phineas paused a moment. "I don't wanna lose this." He motioned between them. "You know, whatever…_this_…is. I still wanna hang out with you and go on Friend Dates with you. The funny feelings shouldn't stop us from doing that, right?"

Isabella smiled. "They've never stopped me."

"Great. Soo…" He awkwardly looked around. "This week's Friend Date…"

"How about we take a break this week? You know, until you feel better."

"Will I ever feel better?"

"Eventually. I hope." The teen went to say something, only to pause, her ears perking up. "Phin, I'm sorry, but…I have to go. I can hear Mom calling me. I'll…see you at school?"

"Yeah. See you at school." The red head held up a hand in a wave, watching as his best friend left the yard. He turned around as Ferb entered the batting cage from the opposite side. "Hey Bro."

"Still feeling funny?"

"Yeah." Phineas paused in thought, looking through the batting cage door toward the street. He smiled. "But in a weird way, it's a _good_ kind of funny."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I brought back The Ultimate Batting Challenge from Return Policy; I loved that invention. Also, that episode just cemented my head canon that Phineas is a baseball nut as a teenager.


	22. Blood Brothers: Chapter 1

****Story Inspired By: ****Blood Brothers by Luke Bryan**  
**Song the Guys Sing:** **Radio by Darius Rucker  
**A/N1: **Similar to the story Guys Night Out in that it mostly focuses on the guys, but there's a Phinabella scene at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

"Yo Dinnerbell! Getta move on! We can't wait all night for ya!"

Phineas laughed, grabbing his keys and wallet from the kitchen counter, readjusting the phone at his ear. "Geez Bufe; will you let us get out the door first?" He stepped out the back kitchen door, motioning for his brother to follow him as he headed toward the front yard. "We'll be there in five minutes, I swear…"

He stopped dead, smirking at the black F-150 truck parked in the driveway, watching as the driver side window rolled down and Buford smirked back at him. "You couldn't tell us you were parked in our driveway?"

"Nah man; that would have been _way_ to easy." Django smirked as he hopped out of the backseat.

The red head grinned, bro-hugging his friend before climbing inside, Ferb following behind him. "Hey Baljeet; ready for tonight?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Eh, he's all bent outta shape because of where we're goin tonight."

"Where _are_ we going?"

"Dude, ya really have been outta it this past week."

"Hey, it's not his fault man," Django piped up. "Phin wasn't there when we were discussing it earlier this week."

"Yeah. He's been to busy blushin around Bella."

"Speaking of Isabella…" Baljeet craned his neck around, looking into the backseat. He smirked at the red head.

"Please leave him alone," Ferb spoke up. "He's been through enough this past week."

"It wasn't…" the red head scratched the back of his neck. "That bad…"

"I heard she schooled ya in the Ultimate Batting Challenge." Buford glanced at him in the rearview mirror, backing the truck out of the driveway. "Why didn't ya tell us ya brought it back?"

He shrugged.

"Yeah man; why _didn't_ you tell us you brought back the batting challenge?" Django asked. "We would have joined you; it could have been a fun afternoon."

"It's complicated."

"What is so complicated about it?" Baljeet pressed.

"Look, it was between me and Izzy alright? I had to work through something that happened on our last friend date." He turned his baseball cap around to the front, pulling it over his eyes.

"And did it get resolved?"

He pushed the brim of his cap up with a thumb. "Kinda. Like I said, it's complicated." He forced a smile. "Anyway, we decided to take a break from Friend Dates this week."

"Good thing." Django started to say something else, only to shut his mouth as Ferb shot him a glare.

"To answer your previous question Phineas, Buford has somehow managed to get us into a bar." Baljeet glared at his boyfriend as the teen steered the truck onto the freeway. "I have warned him that it is a bad idea and we may get caught, but nooo…he never listens to me."

"In all fairness, does he ever listen to you?" Django asked.

The smallest of smiles crossed Baljeet's face. "Not really. I do not know why I expect him to change."

"Pitfalls of dating," Ferb spoke up. "But worth it."

"Hey man, I'm just glad I'll finally have a partner on the pool table." Django smirked at the red head. "It's no fun getting schooled by Buford and Ferb week after week."

"I don't know Buddy; you might want to give me your wallet right now, because I will _school_ you on the tables."

"Bring it on man. I'm not afraid."

"You should be."

"Oh yes. Remember the last time Phineas played you in pool?" Baljeet spoke up.

Django groaned. "Don't remind me."

* * *

"Whooaa…" Phineas whistled as he looked around the bar.

"Two stories?" Django grinned. "Man, we're gonna have fun in this place."

"I know right?"

"He has outdone himself," Ferb commented.

"Yes. Now if we do not get caught…" Baljeet looked around nervously. "I still do not know about this…"

"Aw come on Buddy; lighten up." The red head slung an arm around the teen's shoulders. "Bufe has us in good."

"You do realize this is my boyfriend we are talking about right? The one who is more brawns than brains?"

"Speaking of Buford, where is he anyway?" Django asked.

"I suppose he may be—"

"Alright, pick a card."

The others groaned as Buford walked up, fanning out four cards in his hand.

"Enough with giving out random cards man."

"They ain't random. Go ahead; pick one."

Django eyed the cards suspiciously, sliding one out and looking at it. "Oscar?"

"Aw come on!" Buford did a facepalm. "Ya don't recognize a fake ID when ya see one?"

"Sure I do. But…Oscar? Come on man; you gotta be kidding." He studied the card. "Why is the license photo a picture of a brown fish with an afro?"

"Hey, I don't make the IDs alright? I just get 'em from someone else."

"Who is...?" Baljeet asked.

He merely smirked. "I have my resources. Come on Jeet; pick a card."

Baljeet tentatively reached a hand out, taking a card. "Apparently I am Fletcher Quimby." He grinned. "Cool! I am good at art!"

"Let me see that." Django swiped the card from his friend, studying it. "Wanna trade Jeet?"

"Umm…"

"Looks like Oscar's nerdy and good at videogames."

"Well…" the teenager shrugged. "Alright. It is all in fun."

"Awesome."

"Looks like it's your turn Dinnerbell."

Phineas took a card, grinning as he turned it over. "Dipper Pines. Cool. He wears a hat similar to mine." The red head grinned, slipping the card into the back pocket of his jeans.

"And for you Ferb?" Buford took the remaining card, handing it to the teenager.

Ferb held the ID up, studying it before showing it to his brother.

"Troy Bolton. Cool." Phineas glanced around the bar. "So what should we do firs—"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could please have your attention." A man stood on a makeshift stage at the back of the bar. "We are about to host our weekly karaoke night, so—"

The red head grinned. "Guys…?"

Buford shot the teen a glare, only to shrug. "Yeah alright. But I got drums."

"Yeah man, I'm in. Sounds like fun," Django answered.

"Bro?" Phineas looked at his brother, who gave him a thumbs up. "Great! Baljeet?"

The teen hesitated a moment before shrugging. "Why not? It is Friday Night Hangout."

"Awesome." The red head grinned before motioning the others to follow him. "So, does anyone have an idea of what we should sing?"

"I don't know man; what sounds good?"

"Or better, what's singable?" Buford asked.

"I believe that is not a word," Ferb pointed out.

"Well then, let's see what we got." Phineas jogged up the two steps to the stage, turning his hat around backwards before snatching the karaoke book from a barstool and flipping through it.

"What about that one?" Baljeet asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Uh-uh. Ain't no way I'm singin that one," Buford piped up.

"How about that one?" Django pointed to a different song.

Ferb made a face.

"Well, since we can't seem to agree on what we should sing, I vote we do this." The red head covered his eyes, running a finger down the songbook page. "Anndd…this one." His finger stopped over a song. "Does that work?"

"Whatever man. I'm good."

"I am sure it is a good one."

"Let's hope so." Buford rolled his eyes good-naturedly, popping the CD into the karaoke machine before sitting down at an electronic drum set onstage. "Whenever you're ready."

Ferb grabbed an electric guitar from behind the stage, watching as the words scrolled across the screen, Phineas Ferb, Django and Baljeet taking the three microphones.

Phineas took a step forward. "Sixteen. The only way that I had a car was after I dropped my Mama off—"

"Where she needed to go," Ferb sang.

Django joined in. "Four bald tires, with the ceiling falling and the window stuck, but the only thing that I cared about was the radio…"

_We'd turn it on  
__turn it up to ten…_

"And everybody would jump on in!" The red head grinned as Django and Baljeet joined him in the chorus.

"Riding down that highway, who wants to be the DJ? I'll find a spot on the side of the road…"

Django pointed to Baljeet. "You find something on the radio."

_Like a feel real good song  
__we'll know it when it comes on  
__we didn't have no money, no place to go—  
_

"All we needed was a radio," Phineas sang.

Ferb walked over to his brother, exchanging the guitar for his brother's microphone. "I'd grab my girl, we'd look for somewhere to watch the stars, the perfect place to put it in park and take it slow."

Phineas joined in, the two singing in harmony. "She'd sing along, to even the ones that she barely knew. It still sounded good a little out of tune—"

"But we didn't care."

Phineas and Django looked at each other, grinning. "I'd look at her, she'd look at me—"

"I'll never forget that melody!" Ferb quickly handed the microphone back, taking the guitar from his brother, rocking out on a solo.

The red head looked around at the group. "Shhh…hey ya'll be quiet—"

"Hey man, what—" Django started as Phineas leaned an arm on his shoulder, smiling cheekily.

"That's my favorite song."

He grinned, singing into the mic. "Hey man, turn it up loud!"

_Come on come on come on!_

Baljeet joined in, the three singing the chorus.

_Ridin' down the highway  
__who wants to be the DJ?  
__I'll find a spot on the side of the road  
__can you find summer on the radio?_

"Like a feel real good song, we'll know it when it comes on—"

"We didn't have no money, no place to go, all we needed was a radio." The red head grinned, singing the last line. "All we needed, all we need now was a, was a radio!"

"Oh my." Baljeet grinned as he looked around the bar, taking in the cheers and applause. "That was quite exhilarating."

"Yeah it was!" Phineas slapped Django a high five, slinging an arm around the teen's shoulders. He grinned, looking at the others. "Now, who wants to take me on in a game of pool?"


	23. Blood Brothers: Chapter 2

"Aw man!" Buford groaned, watching as the cue ball made solid contact with the eight, shooting it into the corner pocket. "It's always the same with you, ya know that right?"

The red head smirked, twirling the cue between his palms. "What's wrong Bufe? Tired of losing?"

"Yeah. To you." He returned the smirk before turning to his boyfriend. "Yo Jeet! Get over here and play me! I'm tired of losin ta Dinnerbell!"

"That is Oscar to you." Baljeet smiled as he walked over, setting his Cherry Coke on a nearby table.

"Yeah, whatever. Grab a cue."

"Here Baljeet." Phineas held out his cue. "You can use mine."

"Thank you Phineas. At least _someone_ knows how _not_ to be demanding."

Buford rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! Can we just play already?!"

* * *

_One hour later…_

"Now, if you angle the ball this way…" Baljeet leaned across the table, looking down the cue. "The trajectory of the ball should cause it to go into that pocket by a factor of ninety degrees."

"Yeesh." Buford rolled his eyes. "Leave it ta you to turn a man's game into a nerd sport."

The other teen smirked, his eyes never leaving the ball as he took aim. The cue ball flew down the table, knocking the eight ball into a side pocket. "Haha! I win again!"

"This ain't fun anymore." The former bully took a step back, grabbing the rack from underneath the table. "Alright, who's got next game?"

"Ferb and I will go," Django volunteered. "We haven't played all night."

"Being that certain people have been hogging the table," Ferb added.

The red head glanced over at their table. "Looks like we're low on Cherry Cokes. I'll go get more—"

"What's up Chumps?"

He glared at the approaching teen. "Hello Thaddeus. To what do we owe this unpleasant visit?"

"Hey man, nice to see your face." Django stood up, walking over. "Oh wait. That's not your face; that's your butt. My bad."

Phineas snickered, slapping his buddy a high five behind his back.

"How childish. I see you haven't changed much Django. Sixteen and you still act immature."

"Actually, on the maturity scale, he outranks you," Ferb put in.

Buford looked up from the pool table. "Yeah; Django may be immature, but at least he ain't a jerk like you."

"You wanna try that again?" Thaddeus rapidly advanced towards the other teen.

"With pleasure." The former bully straightened up, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"Babe, don't. You will just make him angry." Baljeet shut his mouth, realizing his flub immediately.

Thaddeus turned toward him. "What did you just call him?"

"Ummm…Buford. Because that is his name."

"Last time I checked, Babe was a form of endearment." Thaddeus looked between the pair. "You two dating or something?"

"Hey man, leave them alone." Django took a step forward, standing next to Buford.

"Yeah, why do you care if they're dating anyway?" Phineas asked.

"Because it's unnatural." The bully got right in the teen's face. "What's the matter Baljeet? Couldn't hack it as a man?"

The teenager glared at him. "Hmph. I am more of a man than _you_ will ever be."

"Why you—"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Before the others could say a word, Buford socked the bully in the jaw, causing him to take a step back.

The red head groaned. "Bufe, I don't think that was the best thing to do."

"Hey! He insulted him!" He pointed to Baljeet. "Nobody, and I mean nobody, insults my boyfriend!"

"I know I know. But—"

"Violence is never the answer," Ferb added. He calmly regarded the bully, watching as Thaddeus merely shook off the blow.

"You really think that's gonna stop me? I have cat like reflexes; if you chumps think you can take me on…" he stuck his left arm out, landing a blow to Ferb's gut. "You got another thing coming."

"Ferb!" Phineas closed the gap between him and Thaddeus in two steps, slamming the teen against the wall. "That's my brother! Don't ever mess with my brother!"

"Well well. Looks like I hit a nerve." Thaddeus snickered. "Oh, by the way, where's that girl you're always hanging out with? Isa-what's-her-name?"

He blinked. "Isabella."

"You know what I heard?" He got right in the teen's face. "I heard that you have a crush on her. I heard that you don't know how to act around her. And I also heard…" he smirked. "That's she's good in bed."

His eyes flashed, one hand gripping Thaddeus by the throat. He growled. "Don't. You. _Ever_. Disparage Isabella." His grip tightened. "Or I will _end_ you."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Buford grabbed the red head by the shoulders, prying him off the other teen. "Ya know I'm all for punchin and fightin, but the idea is ta injure him, not kill him."

"Come on. Let him go. It'll be fun," Thaddeus goaded.

"You're cruisin for a bruisin…"

"Yeah man, what did we ever do to you?" Django asked.

"Yes. You are always harassing us without probable cause," Baljeet added. "Just because you are uncomfortable with mine and Buford's relationship does not mean you have the right to harass us or our friends. And furthermore—mmph!"

"Man, when did I become the peacekeeper?" Buford clamped a hand over his boyfriend's mouth. "Don't mess with bullies; ya know better."

A muffled shriek was heard as Baljeet smacked the hand away. "That is just it! I am tired of being bullied! I am tired of living by other people's rules!" He took a step toward Thaddeus. "I am gay! I love a man who spent an entire summer giving me wedgies!"

"Not so loud," Buford hissed.

"People change! They grow up! But you will never grow up!" Baljeet took another step forward. "You are nothing but a guttersnipe!" He reeled an arm back, landing a blow to Thaddeus that sent him sprawling.

"Ah! My eye!"

"Get ready gents," Ferb stated calmly. "I believe he just kicked the hornet's nest."

"Jeet, what did ya do that for?!" Buford wailed. "I mean, I'm proud of ya, but—"

"Thor! Get over here!" Thaddeus barked. "I need reinforcements! Now!"

The former bully grabbed his boyfriend, using him as shield as Thor walked over, followed by ten other guys. "We're outnumbered!"

"Man, what are we gonna do?" Django asked.

Ferb took off his beige, button up collared shirt, revealing a white beater shirt underneath. He folded the shirt, placing it over the back of a nearby chair before turning to the other teen. "We fight like men."

"Django, you take the left; Ferb, you take the right," Phineas ordered. "I'll take center."

"Hey what about us?" Buford asked, pointing to himself and Baljeet. "We're kinda sittin ducks here."

"Jeet, you back Ferb; Bufe, back Django. If we work together, we should be able to take them."

"But there are to many!" Baljeet squeaked.

The red head ignored the plea, getting into a boxing stance. "We move on my count. "One,,,two…"

Three.

* * *

_Several minutes later_…

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Baljeet winced with every step, limping across the parking lot.

"Man, I'm covered in bruises." Django gently touched his face, neck and arms. "My parents are gonna kill me."

"If it makes you feel any better, I think our parents reaction will be the same," Phineas remarked, holding a hand over his eye. "A black eye is kind of hard to hide."

"Try two black eyes," Ferb added dryly, pointing to his face. "Dried blood on the jaw doesn't look much better."

"Man, you're all a buncha wusses. Your first brawl and you're all actin like a buncha girls."

Baljeet rolled his eyes, wincing as he took another step. "Ow."

"Here. Lemme help." Buford stopped walking, standing with his back to the other teen and squatting down. "Climb on."

"Buford, I am not riding piggyback."

"Do ya wanna limp the rest of the way ta the car?"

He sighed, climbing onto the teen's back, gingerly running a finger down his boyfriend's cheek. "You are bruised…"

"Nuthin I can't handle; I've been through worse." He carefully stood up, jogging to catch up with the others. "Gotta say though; I'm proud of ya Jeet."

"Yeah. You really came through tonight Buddy," Phineas added.

"Yeah man; the way you told Thaddeus off was kind of awesome." Django grinned.

"Even if we did end up in a brawl," Ferb noted.

"Aww. Thank you everyone. I was just trying to do what was right."

"Ya done good Jeet." Buford squatted down as they reached the truck, letting his boyfriend slide off before unlocking the door. "Alright, who's climbin in first?" A collective groan went up from the others. "Aw come on!"

* * *

_Monday morning_

"Hey Phineas."

The red head started, quickly slamming his locker door shut before holding a textbook up to his eye. "H-hey Izzy."

She raised a brow at him. "Phin, why are you holding the book up to your eye? And better question…" she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"Yes you have. You've been avoiding me all morning. You won't talk to me and every time I approach you, you jump about two feet into the air. It's impressive, but I'm a little concerned. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"_Phineas_…"

He sighed, lowering the book, pointing to his eye. "The guys and I got into a brawl Friday night. I didn't wanna tell you because I knew you would worry."

She winced, reaching a hand up, gently touching the bruise. "Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as it did. A couple of bags of ice Saturday and Sunday helped though." He smiled. "Ferb's method worked wonders."

"Ferb's beat up too?"

"We all are. Well, except for Buford; the worst he got was a mild bruise across his cheek."

"So what _did_ happen?"

"Sorry Izzy; I can't tell you." She glared at him. "Blood Brother Oath. I'm…kinda sworn to secrecy. I wanna tell you though. I just…you know, can't."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Phineas, they're your friends! Of course I understand! Some secrets are only meant to be shared between certain friends. I have that with the girls; it makes sense you have the same kind of thing with the guys."

"Oh." He reached over, grabbing her books from her, the two walking down the hall. "Soo…what kind of secrets _do_ you only tell the girls?"

"Mmm…sorry. I can't tell you. Besides, if I tell you one of them, then you have to tell me one of yours. And you can't break a Blood Brother Oath."

"That's cold Izzy."

"It's the truth." The two walked in companionable silence, the red head stopping once he reached Isabella's homeroom. "So, what's our next friend date going to be?"

"It's gonna have to wait. Ferb and I are grounded for two weeks."

"Aww."

"Don't worry Izzy; Ferb and I are gonna use that time to start coming up with ideas for Junior Prom."

"Junior Prom huh?" She sidled up next to him. "Who are you going to take?"

"Um-uh-well—" The red head took several steps backward, rubbing the back of his neck. "Gee Izzy; Prom's still three weeks away and, well…Ferb and I still have to plan it." He laughed nervously. "I can't plan a date until I know what we're doing. So really—" he took a quiet breath of relief as the warning bell rang overhead. "Uh, here." Phineas roughly shoved the books into her hands. "AP Physics. Gotta run. I'll…talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Sure. No prob."

"Thanks." He turned around, calling over his shoulder as he ran off. "Bye!"

Isabella blew out a frustrated puff of air, lightly smacking her forehead with a fist. "Great job Isabella; you scared him off again."

* * *

**A/N:** So. The gang's Junior Prom's coming up in three weeks. Should be interesting. The story's about done at this point, though I'm still tinkering with a few minor things. I can't promise a set date when it will be uploaded, but I'm hoping soon, so keep a look out for it.


	24. The Groovy Phantom: Chapter 1

**A/N:** So after much agonizing, nit-picking, and so many revisions I have officially lost count (seriously, this has to be revision 12 or revision 15), I've decided it's time to finally post this. So, having said that, I now give you...the Groovy Phantom (aka the Prom story)  
**Song Used:** I Don't Want This Night to End by Luke Bryan

* * *

_Three weeks later, Sunday_

Phineas pulled up to his best friend's house, putting the car in park and resting his head on the steering wheel, rolling down the passenger side window as his ears perked up at a song on the radio.

_but your pretty little eyes so blue  
__are pulling me in, like the moon on your skin  
__I'm so glad you trusted me—_

He started, quickly slapping the radio off as Isabella came down the front walk. "Hey Izzy."

"Hey Phin." She opened the door, climbing inside. "What's the plan for tonight?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Figured we'd just drive around or something."

"Or something?" Isabella looked at him with concern. "That doesn't sound like you; are you okay?"

"Not really."

"It's the funny feelings again, isn't it?"

The red head sighed as he drove away from the curb. "Yeah."

"Have you …figured them out yet?"

Another sigh. "No."

"Oh." An awkward silence filled the space as the truck made it's way to the freeway. "How's baseball practice going? Are the sessions with Ferb working?"

"Yeah. Compared to last year, my swing's really improved." He brightened. "My pitching's getting better too."

"That was your weak spot right?"

"Yeah. It was. It—" he paused. "Wait. You remember me telling you that? That was weeks ago."

"I remember everything you tell me."

"Oh."

When the red head didn't respond further, Isabella leaned forward, turning the radio on.

_ain't no good for me, cause you'll have to leave  
__gonna make the most of every mile  
__do anything to make your smile land on my lips—_

She quickly shut it off. "Soo…destination?" He quirked a brow at her. "Oh. No destination tonight. Right. Ummm…" The teen reached over, turning the radio back on.

_You got your hands up  
__you're rocking in my truck—_

"Catchy song."

Phineas glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, smiling as she threw her hands in the air, singing along.

"I'm set on cruise control, I'm slowly losing hope, of everything I got you're looking so damn hot—"

"You know this song?"

"Little bit."

He pulled the truck over to the side of the road, foot on the brake as his best friend continued to dance in her seat. He chuckled. "You know Izzy, you're kind of amazing."

She stopped dancing, voice suddenly quiet. "I'm not the only amazing one…"

_and I don't know what road we're on  
__or where we've been, from staring at you girl  
__all I know is I don't want this night to end…_

Isabella cleared her throat. "So. Any ideas for Junior Prom yet?"

"Not yet. I'm kinda stumped."

"Oh."

The red head restlessly tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, reaching over and clicking the radio off.

"Phin?"

"Hm?"

The teen tentatively touched his arm. "Really, are you alright? Do you…need to talk about something?"

He shrugged the hand off. "No, I don't need to…" he stopped, returning his attention to her, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Wh-why are you looking at me like that?"

A soft smile crawled across his face. "I just figured something out…"

"Which is?"

Phineas started. "Uh—nothing. Nothing. We need to head back. Now."

Isabella raised a brow at him. "Why?"

"I just figured out what we're gonna do for Prom…"

* * *

_Monday morning_

"Guys, we are about to create the greatest mystery Danville High has ever seen." Phineas stood in front of a whiteboard in an empty classroom, looking between his friends. "Prom is this Friday night. So between now and then, we need to generate buzz for…" he uncovered something over in a nearby corner. "The Groovy Phantom!"

"The Groovy Phantom." Baljeet stifled a yawn, studying the costume. "Well, it is certainly an interesting idea. But…why are we generating buzz?

"I'm glad you asked. First of all, we're going to hang these posters…" the red head motioned to a poster behind him. "Around the school at lunchtime. That will create the initial interest. But then…" he smirked. "Once we've generated the initial interest, we'll tell them the legend of the Groovy Phantom."

"What is the legend?"

"Dunno. I'm kinda making this up as I go."

"Alright, I'll bite." Buford crossed his arms over his chest. "So we tell 'em the legend. Big deal. What makes ya think anyone will believe ya?"

"Because right after the legend, the Phantom is going to make his first appearance. Ferb will dress up in this costume and when I give the signal, we'll cut the lights in the school, pump some music over the PA system and then The Phantom will make his first appearance, dancing down the hall. Django, you'll be in charge of the PA system, Bufe, you got the lights and Baljeet, you bring the music. I'll flip the switch for the disco ball."

"Disco ball?"

"Oh yeah! Ferb and I rigged the hallway last night; there's lights in the floor to make them light up; a disco ball which will drop from the ceiling, and of course, some lights to bounce off the disco ball."

"Sounds great man." Django smiled. "Anything else we should know?"

"No, I think that's it. So unless anyone has any questions…yes Baljeet?"

"So Ferb is going to put on that costume and dance down the hall singing. That is all well and good, but…" the teen paused in thought. "A Phantom is either a ghost or a figment of the imagination; if his identity is supposed to be a secret—"

"Oh yeah! Thanks for the reminder." Phineas fished around in the pockets of his jeans, pulling something out before tossing it to his brother. "Here."

Ferb raised a brow. "What is it?"

"It's the voice modulator from The Beak suit. Just put it in the Groovy Phantom's mask and it'll disguise your voice."

The other teen grinned.

"So is that everything man?" Django asked.

"Yep, that's everything."

"So when does this whole thing go down?"


	25. The Groovy Phantom: Chapter 2

_Lunchtime._

"Hey Phineas."

The red head started, grabbing the staple gun before it hit the floor. "H-hey Izzy." He swallowed. "H-how's it going?"

She arched a brow at him. "Fine..." her gaze landed on the poster. "What's that?"

"Oh! It's a poster for prom!" He grinned. "I think everyone's gonna like it."

"What's the theme?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that Izzy; you're gonna have to wait to find out." Isabella rolled her eyes and Phineas smiled, only for the expression to turn into a worried frown. "I just hope the Groovy Phantom doesn't show up."

"Groovy Phantom?"

"I never told you about the Groovy Phantom?"

"No."

"Well then, allow me to explain. You see, few have heard the legend of The Groovy Phantom. Long ago, there was a disco legend who went to this very high school. "Unbeknownst to many—"

"Phin, you're being ridiculous."

He ignored her. "Unbeknownst to many, there was a warrant out for his arrest, for he was the only sixteen year old disco legend to ever break curfew."

A loud gasp went up from a nearby student and several more gathered around, listening. "What happened?" One of them asked.

"He was arrested." Another gasp rang out from the crowd and the red head smirked. "He was arrested. But not for breaking curfew; that was just a misdemeanor. The real reason he was arrested?" He took another step toward Isabella, taking her hands in his. "He fell in love."

His best friend's face turned bright red.

"He fell in love with the most beautiful disco diva he'd ever seen." Phineas let go of Isabella's hands, his eyes downcast. "But it was not to be."

"Why not?" A student asked, voice barely a whisper.

"According to nineteen seventies law, Disco Legends were not allowed to fall in love. If they did, they were locked up. When the police found out about the Disco Legend's love for the Disco Diva, he was sentenced to life in prison without hope of parole." The red head sighed sadly. "The Disco Diva died waiting for his release and the Disco Legend languished in the cell, finally dying of a broken heart."

"How sad…"

"It is. However," Phineas held up a finger. "The Disco Legend lives on. Upon dying, he couldn't bear to leave this world without his Disco Diva. So, he became a Phantom. The legend says that every year around this time, the anniversary of his death, he returns to this very hallway. Every night, he roams the halls of Danville High, dancing and serenading any girl he sees with his groovy disco hits in hopes that, one day, he will reunite with his disco diva."

"That's a bunch of baloney!" Someone called out.

"Don't believe me?" Phineas walked over to the student, getting in the teen's face. "Be careful what you say Balthazar; the Phantom can take any form. He can be anybody and change at will. You'll never know who he's going to look like." Phineas turned his attention to the rest of the students. "Why, he could be in this very room and we wouldn't know it. Why, he could strike right…" he paused, looking over his shoulder. "Right—" the red head was cut off as the bell rang overhead, signaling the end of lunch. "Okay, really?"

Isabella studied him as the rest of the students dispersed, headed to their various classes. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing! Nothing. It's just...sorry Izzy, I gotta go. I'll catch up with you later." He was gone before his friend could say another word.

* * *

"I am sorry Phineas; I tried to get the music ready, but _somebody_ was being picky about the PA system." Baljeet crossed his arms, glaring at the other teen. "He also hit the button for the warning bell in the process."

"Hey man, that's my baby right there. I can't just let anybody use it," Django said. "And hitting the warning bell was an accident."

The other teen rolled his eyes.

"Bufe, what happened to cutting the lights? And where the heck is Ferb?"

"Couldn't find the dang light switch. And he's right over there." The former bully pointed over to a corner, smirking. "He's a little _tied up_."

Ferb walked over, attempting to wriggle into-or out of-the Groovy Phantom costume.

Phineas did a facepalm. "Guys! Once I finished the legend," he ticked things off on his fingers. "The lights were supposed to go out; the music was supposed to pump through the PA system and Ferb was supposed to emerge as the first incarnation of The Groovy Phantom!"

"Ya know in our defense, ya didn't exactly tell us what the legend was beforehand."

"Oh yes. We had no idea when the legend was supposed to end."

"And the phrase 'why he could strike,' didn't give you a clue?"

The others stared at him, speaking in unison. "No."

"Okay okay. New idea. The Groovy Phantom makes his debut _tonight_. We get everything set up beforehand and then..." Phineas grinned. "He strikes."

The others shrugged.

"If we are going to do this, then which girl are we serenading?" Baljeet asked.

"Leave that to me."

* * *

_That afternoon_

"So. Izzy. You doing anything tonight?" Phineas leaned against the locker, looking at his best friend expectantly.

"Nope." She smiled up at him. "What are we doing?"

"Well, I was thinking; since we had to cut the last friend date short, why don't we have a do over?"

"Really? I thought you said there were no do overs."

"Technically, I never said that."

Isabella put her hands on her hips, smirking at him. "Says the great one." He smiled warmly at her. "So what's the plan?"

"Meet me here tonight at ten and I'll show you."

"Here? As in, the school?"

"Yeah."

"But wh-"

He placed two fingers on her lips, shushing her. "Meet me here tonight." He grinned before walking off. "Later Izzy."

* * *

_8 pm_

"Later Izzy?" Ferb cocked an eyebrow as his brother pulled the truck into the high school parking lot. "Okay, seriously?"

"What?"

The British teen merely shook his head as he climbed out, going around to the back of the truck. He pointed into the truck bed.

"Yeah Bro. All that stuff is necessary. Come on; Bufe already called me. Him, Baljeet and Django are already inside." He checked his watch. "We have two hours to set everything up. It has to be perfect."

* * *

_Two hours later…_

"Okay, it's…" Isabella glanced at the clock on the dashboard as she pulled into the school parking lot. "Ten." She parked the car in a nearby space and cut the engine, looking around. "So…where's Phin's truck?" She pulled her cell phone out of her purse, dialing a number. "Hey Phin. I'm at the school. Where are you?"

"Izzy! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I didn't call you earlier!"

"What's wrong?"

"I just found out I have a test tomorrow and I forgot to study for it. I'm really sorry Isabella, but…I'm going to have to cancel our friend date tonight."

Her face fell. "Oh."

"But, uh…maybe you can help me with something. See, I was talking to Baljeet earlier and he said he saw the Phantom today. It was to busy and I think the school was to crowded, so he couldn't catch him. I hate to do this to you, but would you mind investigating? The Phantom's harmless; just see if he's around."

The teen held the phone away from her ear, staring at it. "Wow. He's really overselling this." She placed it back to her ear, hiding a smirk. "Sure. I'll go investigate. But you owe me another Friend Date."

"Deal." The line clicked off before Isabella could say another word.

* * *

"Okay guys, Izzy's here. We all set?" Phineas held a walkie talkie to his mouth. "Sound off."

"PA System's ready man."

"So is the music."

"I found the light switch this time."

He grinned, glancing at his brother. "And we have everything else covered." He clicked off the walkie-talkie, handing it to Ferb before placing something on his head. "Alright Bro, it's show time."


	26. The Groovy Phantom: Chapter 3

**Song Used:** Ill Get You What You Want (Cockatoo in Malibu) from Muppets Most Wanted (because it sounded like a Phineas and Ferb song to me).

* * *

Isabella opened the door to the school, cautiously stepping inside. "Hello?" She took another step inside, closing the door behind her. "Phantom, are you here?" She rolled her eyes. "The things I do for this guy—"

"Baby stop right there—"

She started as a voice came from somewhere in the hallway. She swallowed, taking several tentative steps forward. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Let me clear the air. Baby look into these eyes, let me apologize."

The teenager crossed her arms over her chest, glaring into the dark. "I don't know who you are, but I have a karate patch. You better show yourself now, or I'll—" a gasp escaped her lips as the lights went out, engulfing the hall in darkness, the voice sounding closer.

_I know what you're thinking of  
__you think where is the love?  
__But the love ain't gone, it's here where it belongs…_

A disco ball dropped from the ceiling, along with four multicolored lights situated in the four corners of the hallway. The floor lit up, blue, yellow, green and red tiles pulsing to the beat of the music as a figure stepped into view, dressed in purple platform shoes, bell bottoms and top, with a black afro. A black mask obscured his face. "I know what you're waiting for; well you don't need to wait no more!"

Isabella raised a brow as the Phantom danced over, taking her hand in his before spinning her around.

"I can give you anything you want, give you anything you need, I'll make your dreams come true. Give you anything you want, fulfill your fantasies, I'll make your dreams come true—"

"Who are you?" She reached a hand toward the mask, only for the Phantom to gently push it away. "You want a unicorn, I'll give it to you; you want a puppy dog, I'll give it to you; you want American car, I'll give it to you…" He placed two fingers underneath her chin, tilting it up. "So Foxy Mama, what do you want?"

She blushed. "Um…the moon?"

"You wanna go to the moon?" The Phantom let go of her, taking several steps back as he danced around, throwing his head back. "Ooo…I'll see what I can do! I know what you're waiting for, you don't need to wait no more."

_I can give everything you want  
__give you anything you need  
__I'll make your dreams come true—_

He reached for her hand again, spinning the two of them around the hall. "Give you anything you want, fulfill your fantasies, I'll make your dreams come true." He let go of her hand, dancing backwards as white smoke poured from the front doors of the school before opening, revealing a white platform. The platform floated over and the Phantom climbed on.

He pulled a rose from inside his shirt, turning to the side and sniffing it before tossing it to her, singing as the platform disappeared into the white smoke, the last notes of the song echoing behind him.

Isabella blinked as the lights turned on, her gaze trailing down to the rose lying on the floor. She cautiously took a step forward, gently picking it up, studying it. "Hmm…"

* * *

_Tuesday_

"Hey Izzy."

"Hey Phin." Isabella smirked at the red head. "Or should I say _Groovy Phantom_."

He raised a brow. "Groovy Phantom? Wait. You found him?"

She blinked at him. "Yes…"

"Cool! What was he like?"

"He was—wait. You mean you're _not_ the Groovy Phantom?"

"No."

"Really? But last night…here…wasn't that you?"

"I wasn't here last night Isabella. I was studying. I had a test this morning. I called you, remember?" He smirked. "Sounds like the Groovy Phantom was really cool though; I'm sorry I missed him."

"But you didn't miss him; you _were_ him!"

"Izzy, if I was at home studying, how could I possibly be the Phantom? Besides, he can take any form remember? He could have been masquerading as me or Django or Ferb, any person in this school."

"He was wearing a seventies costume with a black mask. He had a black afro…" the teenager trailed off. "Maybe it wasn't you."

"See? If he was wearing a costume, it's kind of hard to tell what his identity was right? Besides—"

"It's the Groovy Phantom!" A cry went up from a down the hall and everyone went running. "He was here!"

Isabella turned to the red head. "What was that?"

"Dunno." He motioned her to follow him. "If it was the Phantom, we should probably go investigate."

* * *

"He was here! I saw him! The Groovy Phantom was here!" Sally stood in the middle of a circle of students, pointing to something. Glitter, disco ball confetti and streamers littered the floor in front of her.

"Uh-oh. Looks like the Phantom's mark." Phineas pushed his way into the circle, studying the mess. "That's definitely him alright."

"He does exist!" Balthazar's voice reached a high-pitched shriek. "I'm sorry I ever doubted the legend!"

"Oh no, whatever shall we do?" Baljeet asked undramatically.

"I dunno. There's only one way to appease the Groovy Phantom."

"What's that?" A student asked.

He grinned, stepping into the circle. "The only way to appease him is to throw a Groovy Masquerade. This Friday night, everybody come to the school auditorium at eight o'clock sharp. Make sure to dress up as someone other than yourself." Phineas looked around the assembled crowd. "And maybe, just maybe, the Phantom will reunite with his Disco Diva. He'll be appeased and won't bother us anymore."

"Will we get to see him?" A student asked.

"Maybe."

"Phantoms are notoriously fickle creatures," Ferb added.

"What's notoriously fickle?" Gretchen asked, walking up. She smiled at her boyfriend. "Hey Ferbooch."

"Oh! Gretchen, that reminds me." Phineas turned to her. "Could you help me with something real quick? Just fifteen minutes? I have to memorize these terms for English literature and—" he paused as his best friend walked up. "Hey Izzy. Where were you? Weren't you behind me?"

"Bathroom." She pointed behind her. "I heard what you said though; if you're not the Phantom, then how come you and Ferb know so much about him?"

"Oh, Ferb's the resident Phantom expert."

"Since when?"

"Uhh…"

"_Phin_…"

"He is majoring in it." Baljeet jumped in, starting as the brothers collectively shot him a look. "For college credit. Heh."

The young woman raised a brow. "That still doesn't explain—"

"Sorry Isabella; no time for that. I need Gretchen's help with something. Gotta go."

Gretchen looked up as the red head led her off. "What's all this talk about a Phantom?"

"I'll explain on the way. But first, could you explain the difference between simile and metaphor again? I keep mixing them up."


	27. The Groovy Phantom: Chapter 4

_Tuesday night_

"Okay girls, help me figure this out." Isabella sat on the floor, chin in her hand. "Who's the Groovy Phantom?"

Ginger raised a brow. "You were the one who saw him; don't you know who he is?"

She shook her head. "He was wearing a mask."

"Well, other than that, what else did he look like?" Milly asked. She looked down from where she was perched on the couch, grabbing a pillow and placing it under her head.

"Well…he was wearing purple bell bottoms, a purple top, purple platform shoes and a black afro."

"That's not much to go on," Holly pointed out.

"I know." The teen sighed, twirling a rose between her palms. "After I danced with him, he threw me this." She pointed to it. "I thought for sure it was Phineas, but…I don't really know. There were disco lights in the hallway, but it was dimly lit, so it's…kind of hard to tell. Plus, Phin was studying that night. We had a do over Friend Date at the school, but he had to cancel. He asked me to go find the Phantom and—"

"You went _looking_ for him?" Adyson looked at her friend incredulously. "Why would you go looking for the Phantom? He could be dangerous."

"Phin said he was harmless."

"And you believed him?"

Isabella's face hardened. "I trust him alright? Phin would never lie to me."

"Did you ask him about the Phantom?" Katie looked at her expectantly.

"Yes. I said I thought it was him, but he reminded me that the Phantom can take the form of anyone."

"So it might have been him," Holly said. "Did he tell you specifically or was he being vague?"

"Umm…"

Ginger gently laid a hand on her friend's arm. "Sometimes being vague or misdirecting information can be a form of lying."

Isabella shrugged off the hand. "He wasn't lying. I know him. If he's lying, he scratches his ear. If he was the Phantom, don't you think he would have told me?"

"Not necessarily…"

Adyson shrugged. "Who knows why Phin does anything?"

The teenager went to protest, only to be interrupted as Gretchen skipped into the living room, stopping in the middle of her group of friends and doing a pirouette, singing at the top of her lungs.

Milly laughed. "Wow Gretch; you're in a good mood."

"Yeah, what's up?" Ginger asked.

The teen grinned from ear to ear, flopping dramatically onto the couch. "I was with the Groovy Phantom."

"What?" Isabella's eyes widened. "Wait. _You_ were with the Phantom?"

Gretchen raised a brow. "Yeah. He gave me this." She held a red rose aloft. "It _is_ rather strange though, now that I think about it." She sat up. "When I was helping Phineas memorize Literature terms, he said Ferb wanted to meet me at the school before I came over here. When I got to the school, Ferb wasn't there, but the Phantom was."

"Did you get a good look at him?" Holly asked. "Izzy said she kind of got a good look at him, but it was to dark to really tell."

"Um…let me think…" she paused in thought a moment. "Oh. He was wearing purple platform shoes, purple bell bottoms and top, a black afro and a mask. His voice sounded off; I think it might have been a voice modulator."

"Well, the descriptions match up."

"But not the person…"

"What we need is intel." Isabella raised a brow at Adyson's comment and the teen smirked. "Izzy, tomorrow afternoon, you find Ferb and see if you can get him to tell you who the Groovy Phantom is."

The teenager snorted. "Ferb's not going to tell me anything; him and Phin are as tight as we are. If they're both in on this, neither one of them is going to say anything."

"You never know," Ginger pointed out.

"And I'll talk to Phin." An evil glint came into the woman's eyes. "I know exactly what to say to get Phin to talk to me…"


	28. The Groovy Phantom: Chapter 5

_Wednesday morning_

"I have a bone to pick with you."

Phineas stopped as he walked out of music class, studying the girl in front of him. "Hey Adyson."

She shot him a glare. "Don't hey me Phin; I know you and Ferb are the Groovy Phantom."

He started, eyes wide. "What? Wait. How did you—"

"Oh come _on_ Phin." The girl started ticking things off on her fingers. "You ask Izzy to meet you here Monday night, don't show up, but the Phantom just _happens_ to make an appearance?" He went to say something, only for Adyson to cut him off. "Then you tell Gretchen Ferb wants to meet her here last night and again, Ferb doesn't show up, but the Phantom does?" She crossed her arms, tapping her foot and glaring at him. "You have some serious explaining to do."

He blinked at her.

"Fine. Don't tell me. But do me a favor; whatever it is you're up to, cut it out before somebody gets hurt." The teenager left in a huff.

"Yo Dinnerbell, what was that about?" Buford asked, walking up.

"Nothing." The red head waved the comment away. "You still have that platform we built a few days ago, right?"

"Yeah. It's in my garage still. Why?"

"We need to give it a test run tonight to see if it works. That way, we can troubleshoot any problems beforehand."

"Sounds good ta me."

"Since you have the widest bed, we'll use your truck to transport it over here." He paused. "If that's alright with you."

"Sure. Jeet and I gotta date tonight, but we can plan it for earlier."

"Great! We'll meet at your house at seven and go from there."

"Ya got it." The former bully saluted before walking off.

"Hey Bufe?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Ferb anywhere? I haven't seen him all morning."

"Ya got me; I dunno where he is."

* * *

_That afternoon_

"Hey Ferb. Whatcha dooin?"

Ferb started, cautiously peering around his locker at the teen on the other side. He quirked a brow.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice Ferb." She placed her hands on her hips, shooting him a look. "Who's the Groovy Phantom?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Isabella went to say something else, only for Ferb to cut her off. "Blood Brother Oath."

She glared at him. "You guys and that stinking Blood Brother Oath. Just because you survived a fist fight with Thaddeus doesn't mean you're blood brothers." He blinked at her. "Oh yeah Ferb. I _know_. Phin told me."

"I have to go."

"Don't you walk away from me Ferb Fletcher! You're supposed to be my ally!" The teen grumbled at her friend's retreating back. "Ferb!"

"What was that about?" Holly asked, walking up.

Isabella ignored the question, turning instead to the other teen who had just walked up. "Adyson, did you find anything out?"

"Phin's the Phantom. Possibly Ferb too." The young woman's eyes widened and Adyson rushed ahead. "But that's all I got out of him. He blinked at me and clammed up."

"That's…not like him…" Holly mused.

"No, it isn't at all." Isabella frowned. "I'm starting to get worried."

"Well, why don't we do something about it?"

"Like what?"

Adyson paced in front of the two teenagers. "We know Phin's definitely the Phantom, so we can safely assume he was the one who serenaded you Monday night, right Izzy?"

The young woman nodded.

"And if Ferb's the Phantom too and we know Phin told Gretchen to meet Ferb here last night…" Holly started.

"It stands to reason they'll both be back here tonight," Adyson finished.

"So?" Isabella asked.

"So, we beat the guys at their own game. We come here tonight and spy on them to see exactly what they're doing and if our suspicions are correct." She looked at the two girls. "Who's with me?"

"I'm in." Holly smiled, her and Adyson looking at the other teen. "Izzy?"

"Suurree…" she tentatively put a hand in. "I'm not sure this is a good idea…"

"Oh relax Izzy; what's the worst that could happen?"


	29. The Groovy Phantom: Chapter 6

_Wednesday night_

"Okay, looks like the coast is clear." Phineas opened the passenger side of Buford's truck, climbing out. "I'll unhook the bungee cord from the left side of the truck bed, Bro, you take care of the right." His brother saluted. "Buford, Django and Baljeet? Grab the platform and start sliding it out the back of the truck; Ferb and I will help once it's unhooked."

"Aye aye!" Baljeet saluted.

"Really man?" Django asked.

The other teen shrugged. "I was just confirming orders like a good soldier."

"We ain't soldiers." Buford grabbed one end of the platform, Django and Baljeet grabbing the other. "Ready when you guys are."

"Okay guys, start sliding it out."

* * *

"Do you see them?"

"I can't see anything." Holly's voice came through the dark. "_Somebody_ has all the flashlights."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Ow!" Adyson shrieked. "Izzy, that was my arm!"

"I'm sorry! I can't see anything either!"

"So turn the flashlight on!"

"If we do that, we'll be discovered," Holly said.

"Gimmie that." Adyson reached through the dark, fumbling with the switch before a beam of light shot out.

"Adyson! We're-"

"Come on guys, pick it up."

"I can only go so fast." A grunt sounded from the far corner of the hallway. "My body is not built for heavy lifting."

"Dude, I'm tellin ya; ya gotta come ta Wedgie's with me sometime. Get ya in shape."

"It's them! Cut the light cut the light cut the light!" Isabella reached over, making a grab for the flashlight.

"Hey!"

"They're gonna see us," Holly hissed.

The teen made another grab for the flashlight, only for it to fly out of Adyson's hand, landing on the tile floor with a bang. "Everybody scatter!"

* * *

"Hey, did you guys hear something?" Phineas paused, looking down the dimly lit hallway. "It sounded like something hit the floor."

"I don't know man; it's the middle of the night. It was probably a rat."

"Ew." Baljeet shuddered.

"Yo Dinnerbell; my arms are gettin tired. We movin this thing or not?"

The red head took one last look down the hall before shrugging, getting a better grip on the platform. "Yeah, we're moving."

"To the gym?" Ferb asked.

"No. That'll be to obvious; we need the gym free so we can set up Friday afternoon.. We'll go to Auto Shop; we might need to make some last minute adjustments."

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Isabella stepped out of a nearby bathroom. "They're headed to auto shop!"

"Yeah Izzy, we heard you." Holly rolled her eyes as she stepped out from behind a trashcan, grabbing the flashlight from the floor and turning it on. "Well, at least it still works."

"Here." Isabella thrust another flashlight into Adyson's hands before motioning her friends to follow her. "Come on girls." She grinned, taking off down the hall. "We're about to find out what's _really_ going on."

Adyson grinned as her and Holly followed behind. "And Izzy thought this was a bad idea. She's practically leading the charge."


	30. The Groovy Phantom: Chapter 7

"I found them! They're in here!"

"_Izzy_," Adyson hissed. "Keep your voice down; do you _want_ them to discover us?"

"I'm surprised they haven't discovered us already," Holly cracked, crouching down and following the other two into the classroom. "We've been making enough noise." She glanced around. "Where are we supposed to hide?"

"Over here." Adyson motioned the other two to follow her, ducking behind a blocked car. "This should give us enough cover."

"So now what?" Isabella asked.

"We wait."

"For what?"

"We'll know it when we see it." The teenager paused. "Or hear it."

* * *

"Okay, that was good, but I think if you do the steps like this…" Baljeet walked over to Django, doing a few dance steps. "Then it will run much smoother."

The other teen groaned. "Come on man; we've been at this for several minutes. Isn't it fine the way it is?"

"You are the next incarnation of the Groovy Phantom. Do you _want_ Holly to go to the dance with you?"

He sighed resignedly. "Yes."

"Good. That is what I like to hear." Baljeet threw a costume at him. "Put this on." He grinned. "It is time for dress rehearsal!"

"You're enjoying this a little to much man."

* * *

"Wow; Baljeet's really making him work." Phineas glanced up from the platform, a wrench in his hand.

"That's my boyfriend." Buford smirked. "So Dinnerbell, we done with this thing yet, or are you guys still workin on it?"

"I think we're about done. We made the platform lighter; it should be easier to move now."

"And ya couldn't come up with that _before_ we lugged it in here?"

"Sorry Bufe; I've been a little busy this week."

"We've noticed."

"You almost done man?" Django asked as him and Baljeet walked up. "I want to knock Holly's socks off tomorrow night."

The girl in question rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Buddy, we're done." The red head sat back on his heels, studying the structure a moment. "That should do it." He turned to his friend. "Have you figured out what you're singing to Holly yet?"

"Yeah man; One Night Only. From Dreamgirls."

"What?" Holly got on her knees, cautiously peeking around the car.

"Holly, what are you doing?!" Isabella hissed. "They'll see you!"

She ignored them.

"Is that not sung by a girl?" Baljeet asked.

"It is, but…" the other teen sighed. "I know Holly isn't interested and doesn't like me that much, but the truth is, when I'm with her, I just feel kind of…I don't know man, special or something. The night I accidentally dumped coke in her lap when we went to the movies? She mentioned Dreamgirls was her favorite movie and One Night Only was one of her favorite songs. I know she thinks I don't listen, but…I do."

"Oh my gosh." Holly leaned forward, one hand gripping the side of the car. "Is that true—" the hand slipped and the teen crashed to the ground, knocking over a can of wrenches. "_Shoot_."

"Holly!" Isabella hissed through gritted teeth, grabbing her friend and yanking her behind the car.

"Get back," Adyson whispered.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah man; it sounded like it came from behind that car."

"Bufe, hand me that flashlight."

"We're done for!"

"Hello? Is someone there?" A beam of light swept behind the car, revealing the intruders. "Adyson? Holly? _Izzy_?" Phineas blinked. "What are you guys doing here? Were you spying on us?"

Adyson scoffed, standing up. "Please. We weren't spying—"

"Okay Phin, spill." Isabella emerged from behind the car, rapidly getting to her feet. "Why are you doing this? Why are you going to all this trouble for Junior Prom?" She indicated the platform and Groovy Phantom costume. "You've had some big ideas before, but this seems to be up there with the rollercoaster and Moon Cow Ice Cream. We know you guys are the Phantom. Now _spill_."

"I-uh-um-I—" Phineas scratched his ear. "Gee Izzy, I'd love to tell you, but it's—it's kinda complicated." He sighed. "You're just gonna have to trust me."

"Trust you? You mean like I trusted you when you and Ferb dressed as the Beak and went around fighting Kaka PeuPeu?!"

"Izzy, calm down." Holly touched her friend's arm.

"Or on Monday night when you lied to me about the fact that you were studying? Or when you lied to my face and said you _weren't_ the Groovy Phantom?"

The red head looked helplessly at his best friend. "By Friday night, you'll understand."

"I've heard that line before Phin."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's all part of the plan. You're just gonna have to—"

"Trust you." She glared at him. "I'd be more inclined to trust you if you hadn't lied to me in the first place." The red head opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off. "You know what Phin? The Friend Dates? I can't handle them anymore."

He blinked at her. "What?"

"Going on Friend Dates with you hurts to much. You're my best friend and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. But the funny feelings I'm experiencing? They're getting to be a little to much. And now with you lying to me? How can I ever trust you? The Friend Dates are over."

His face crumpled. "But, Izzy, I…"

But it was to late; the teenager left the room without so much as a backwards glance.


	31. The Groovy Phantom: Chapter 8

**A/N:** You know, it's bad enough I get Phinabella feels whenever I watch a Phinabella centric episode, but it's really bad when I give myself Phinabella feels when writing fanfiction. Anyway, having said that, some dramatic Phinabella feels coming your way readers, so you've been warned.  
**Song Used**: We're Not Done (modified lyrics) from Bring It On the Musical

* * *

_Friday_

"Hey Izzy, it's Phin. Just wanted to know if you wanted a ride to school. I'm…leaving here in a few minutes, so give me a call back. Or text me. Or meet me outside if you need a lift." The red head held the phone away from his ear, frowning at it. "I'm really sorry about Wednesday night. If you could meet me—" he swore under his breath as the voicemail cut him off.

"Any luck?" Ferb asked.

"No." He flopped onto the bed. "I messed up Bro. I really, _really_ messed up. I thought I could keep this whole thing a secret until we reveal the Phantom's identity at Prom, but…"

"Phin?"

"That's it!" The red head shot up, jumping off the bed. "Ferb, I know how to fix this!" Before his brother could say another word, Phineas grabbed him by the hand, hauling him down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

"The Groovy Phantom's off."

"Off? Whaddya mean off?" Buford, Baljeet, and Django walked over, all three staring at the red head.

"What brought this about?" Baljeet asked.

"Izzy."

"Dude, you're not still takin Wednesday night that hard are ya?" Buford studied his friend. "So Girlie caught us rehearsin for Django's number. Big deal. Ya can't let Bella get ta ya like that."

"Yeah man; I hate to say it, but Bufe's right," Django spoke up. "Calling off the Phantom just because Isabella was hurt you were keeping it secret?"

"Django, I lied to her! You heard what she said in the Auto Shop room; the Friend Dates are over! She doesn't trust me anymore! I can't stand it; I've called her eight times since yesterday, but she won't pick up. She won't talk to me. We _have_ to call off the Phantom."

"But Prom is tonight!" Baljeet squeaked. "How are we supposed to cancel everything at the last—"

"We're still having Prom; we're just going to reveal the Phantom's identity early."

"Aw man." Django groaned. "It was fun being the Phantom. I actually got Holly to go to Prom with me."

"I know, but…we have to do it."

"He is right of course," Baljeet conceded.

"If ya ask me, this is a big mistake." Buford growled in annoyance. "We can't always be followin your stupid whims—ow!" The former bully wheeled around, glaring at Ferb. "Hey! What was that for?! I didn't do nuthin!"

The British teen ignored him, turning to his brother. "What do you need us to do?"

"What _I_ need to do." Phineas grabbed a megaphone. "I created the Phantom, so I should be the one to shut it down."

"But Dinnerbell—"

"I'll meet up with you guys later."

The former bully groaned as the red head left the room. "Come on; we better follow him."

* * *

"Attention students of Danville High!" Phineas stood on top of a table in the cafeteria, the megaphone to his lips. He waited for the noise to die down before continuing. "Ladies, Gentlemen, faculty members and others, I'd just like to say that the Groovy Phantom is in fact a hoax. The Phantom isn't real, he doesn't exist."

Several surprised gasps went up from the crowd.

"The real Phantom, the one who's been stalking the halls all week, is none other than..." he motioned to himself before pointing to Ferb and Django. "Myself, Ferb and Django. Are there any questions?"

"Soo...there's no prom?" A random student asked.

"No no, there's a Prom. And it's still a Masquerade theme. But come as you are or come as someone different, it doesn't matter so long as everyone has a good time." The students looked at him a moment before shrugging, the silence broken by the normal lunchtime chatter. "Huh. Not much of a reaction." Phineas hopped off the table. "I thought for sure there would be more of a response to that."

"We knew it was you." The red head turned as Balthazar walked up. "No offense, but we kind of all knew it was you guys."

"But how-"

"A Groovy Phantom that just happens to infiltrate the school around the time of Junior Prom? That has Phineas and Ferb stamped all over it." He tipped his cap to the red head as the others came walking up. "Nice work guys; you managed to put one over on half the student body."

"Ya realize you were part of the half that believed right?" Buford said to the teen's retreating back.

He turned around, smirking. "As I said; nicely done." He walked back over, turning his attention to the red head. "There is one thing though; there's no way this was just for Prom." He paused in thought. "So if it wasn't just Prom, then what was it for?"

"Well Balthazar..." Phineas trailed off, his gaze landing on a certain girl across the cafeteria. "It was to get someone's attention."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "Just not in the way I'd hoped."

* * *

"Phin's staring at you." Katie pointed behind Isabella.

"Interesting thing he just did too." Adyson took a bite of the french fries she was eating. "He just came clean about the Phantom."

"Yeah..." Isabella gave a small smile as Phineas walked past, shyly waving at her before leaving the cafeteria. She sighed. "But not clean about everything."

"Are you going tonight?"

"I don't know."

"What?!" All girls spoke in unison, staring wide eyed at their friend.

She started. "What?"

"Look Izzy," Ginger started. "We all know it's been a rough semester for you. What started off as Friend Dates led to something more between you and Phineas, but—"

"We're kind of sick of hearing it," Holly piped up.

"Chief, we love you and we want the best for you, but…" Gretchen chose her words carefully. "It's time to stop moping over Phineas and do something about it."

"Yeah." Milly pointed behind her in the direction the red head had gone. "If he won't ask you out, why don't you ask him first?"

"Or just come to Prom with us," Katie suggested. "We're all going as a group." She paused. "Well, except for Holly and Gretchen."

"Yeah! It'll be fun," Adyson added.

"Don't you get it?!" Isabella jumped up from the table, glaring at her friends. "I'm hurting girls, really _really_ hurting. These emotions I have for Phineas are drowning me! I'm pouring my heart out and you're giving me advice?! You're supposed to be my support group!"

"We can only support you for so long." Adyson gave her friend a cold stare. "There comes a time when you have to support yourself." She got up from the table, motioning the girls to follow her out to the quad. "Come on girls."

Katie hung back, waiting for the others to leave before giving her friend a quick hug. "I'm really sorry Izzy."

The teen stepped out of the embrace. "Just leave me alone."

* * *

Isabella slowly walked down the hall, hugging her arms to her chest. "It's easy to ignore you when I see you down the hall. It's easy to be angry, it's easy not to call. To throw away this thing we have and blame it all on you. It's harder to admit…" she sighed, passing the red head's locker. "I miss it too.

It's hard when I come up with something that I want to tell you, it's hard to see you suffering; it's hard because I know you. It's hard to find forgiveness; I've said all there is to say…" a tear fell. "What sucks is I don't see another way."

The teen continued down the hallway. "And the truth is that you're not to proud, to beg or act the fool. And the truth is that you're such a dork…" she smiled. "You kind of make it cool. The truth is, I've always liked you, the truth is we've had fun. What's hard is missing what we had and—" she sighed again as her cell phone rang, the red head's face filling the screen. "Knowing you're not done." She picked up. "Hey Phin."

"Hey Izzy."

"You know Phin, I look back on this semester and...I miss you." Isabella leaned against the wall. "I miss what we used to be: friends. Now, everything's so complicated. I want us to go back to the way we were."

"But I can't go back Izzy. I'm a different person than I was at the beginning of the semester. I started being this person who I thought wouldn't change. But, I did. You changed me Izzy. For the better."

"Phin, don't-"

A muffled cry came over the other end of the phone. "I'm not that person anymore Isabella. I can't go back to being oblivious again."

She held the phone away from her ear before putting it back, her tone softening. "Are you crying?"

"You said you would wait for me…" The words were barely a whisper.

"I-I'm sorry, but…" a tear fell. "I can't wait forever Phineas."

"You're giving up on me."

Isabella bit back a cry. "Good-bye." She hung up, leaving the school without another word.


	32. The Groovy Phantom: Chapter 9

**Song Used:** As the World Falls Down by David Bowie (Labyrinth soundtrack)

* * *

_Two hours later…_

"Did ya find 'em?"

"Nah man; we've searched the entire school. We can't find them anywhere."

"What about you guys?" Holly asked. "Any luck?"

"We have not been able to find Phineas or Isabella anywhere," Baljeet said.

Django frowned. "Maybe this Groovy Phantom thing was a bad idea."

Buford glared at him. "Gee, ya think?"

"Guys, fighting's not going to help anything." Holly stepped between the two men. "Prom's tonight; we have to find both of them before—"

"We found Phineas!" Gretchen came running up to the group, followed by Ferb, Ginger, Adyson, Milly and Katie. She gestured frantically. "He's in the gym; you guys _have_ to see this!"

"See what?" Baljeet asked.

"Just—" the teenager groaned, grabbing Baljeet by the hand and yanking him toward the gym, the others following behind.

"Not so fast! I am not built for running!"

Ginger and Adyson stopped outside the gym door, pointing inside. "Guys, look."

The others peeked inside, jaws dropping in shock. The gym was covered in blue and purple streamers. A refreshment table with a purple tablecloth covered in silver glitter and disco ball confetti was set up in the very back and a disco ball hung in the center of the room, red, green, blue and purple fixtures set up in the four corners of the massive space.

The red head emerged from the gym kitchen, his arms laden with drink cups. He stopped, looking at the others. "Hey everyone."

"Phineas, this looks amazing." Holly took in the decorations, starting as the floor lit up, green, yellow, red, blue and purple lights pulsing under her feet. "Whoa."

He set the cups on the table, trudging over. "Is it okay? I took the equipment and decorations we used for the Phantom's performances and brought them in here."

"How long did this take you?" Gretchen asked.

"Two hours."

"You did this in two hours?" Adyson studied her friend. "What's wrong? Normally you're thrilled to show your big ideas off."

"Yeah Dinnerbell, what gives?" Buford asked.

Phineas looked down at his feet, scuffing a toe on the floor. "She quit waiting for me."

The others stared at him, speaking in unison. "Huh?"

"Izzy." He swallowed. "She said she would wait for me while I figured my feelings out. After all this time, when I finally realized I liked her…she gave up on me."

A stunned silence filled the space.

"Aw man." Django shot his friend a sympathetic look.

"I am so sorry Phineas." Baljeet patted the red head's shoulder, trying to offer comfort.

"When did she tell you this?" Katie asked.

"Right after lunch. She said she missed the way things used to be, when we were just friends. She said things were complicated now. When I told her I'd changed over the course of the semester and that I couldn't go back to being oblivious again, she said she couldn't wait for me anymore and told me good-bye."

"That doesn't mean forever." Gretchen placed a hand on his other shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "She's just hurting right now. She loves you to much to let you go Phineas."

"But…I lost her. Maybe for good." A tear fell and the red head angrily swiped it away. "There's nothing more to do; I just lost my best friend."

"Yeah? So what are ya gonna do about it?"

"Buford!" Baljeet stared at his boyfriend in shock. "That is insensitive!"

"No it ain't. It's the truth." The former bully turned his attention to the other teen. "In all the time I've known ya, you've never once given up on anything or anyone. Ya can either let this go and Bella's gone forever, or ya can get her back. From what Gretchen said, she ain't gone yet. Just sad." He motioned to the others. "We've all seen the two of ya together; there's somethin there."

"He does have a point," Ginger mused.

"Yeah! Buford's right!" Adyson took a step forward. "Phin, you don't give up on anything! I know this is scary and you probably want to hide right now, but don't give in. I bet you anything you can get Izzy back."

"But, she already left. I don't think she wants to see me. What if she doesn't come to Prom?"

"Then we'll make sure she gets there."

"Yeah! Leave it to us!" Gretchen grinned, the girls filing in line next to her, all six saluting. "The Fireside Girls are on it. We'll make sure Isabella gets to Prom; the rest of you, do what you need to do." The girls gave a unified salute before leaving the gym.

"Okay man, your move." Django crossed his arms, looking at the red head. "What's the plan? Are we helping you win Isabella back or not?"

Phineas looked helplessly at his friends a moment before the look changed from one of helplessness to determination. "Let's do this."

* * *

_Friday night_

"Do you see her yet?" Phineas anxiously looked over the heads of the students assembled in the gym. He nervously tugged at his shirt collar. "Do you think this'll work?"

"Who knows?" Buford shrugged. "Ya've had worse ideas."

"I'm serious. Izzy already pushed me away. If I go to far…" he swallowed. "I don't know what I'll do."

"You have done everything remotely possible." Baljeet studied his friend's outfit of black dress shoes, brown slacks, white dress shirt and dark blue tie. "It is now or never I am afraid. As soon as Isabella gets here, we will—" he grunted as Django elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey! Whatever was that for?!"

The man wordlessly pointed across the gym, eyes wide.

The red head followed where his friend was pointing, gasping as Isabella walked through the door. "It's the Duchess outfit."

"The wha…" Baljeet started.

"The outfit she wore the night we snuck into the yacht club." He watched as Isabella walked amongst the crowd, her hair teased up and held together by a silver vine, silver earrings dangling from her ears. "She's beautiful." The words came out a whisper.

"Hmm…" Baljeet studied the young woman. "Her costume looks vaguely familiar. I know I have seen it somewhere before…"

"Ain't she that one chick from that one movie you're always makin me watch?" Buford asked. "The one with the giant maze and the freaky goblin king or whatever?"

"Buford, that is it! She is Sarah from Labyrinth!"

Phineas took a shaky breath, holding a walkie-talkie to his lips. "You ready up there Bro?"

"Yes."

"Good. Start the music. I'm going in."

"Phineas, wait! This is not what we rehearsed!" Baljeet yelled after his friend, but to no avail. The red head was gone.

* * *

Phineas took several deep breaths as he wound through the crowd of students, trying to calm his nerves. Up onstage, Ferb began to sing.

_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes  
__a kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes  
__I'll place the sky, within your eyes_

Isabella turned around, her eyes locking on his as the crowd parted, allowing her a direct line to the red head.

He quietly sang along as he walked toward her, extending a hand. "There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast, in search of new dreams, a love that will last." He stopped, standing directly in front of her. "Within your heart, I'll place the moon, within your heart."

She took the offered hand, allowing her friend to spin her around the room.

_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you  
__every thrill is gone, wasn't to much fun at all_

"But I'll be there for you-ou-ou, as the world falls down."

Tears fell from Isabella's eyes as she pushed him away. "Stop doing this. Stop being sweet. I told you; I can't do this anymore." She turned and fled, Phineas running after her.

"Isabella, wait! Izzy!" He pushed several students out of the way, running for the gym door. He tore down the hall and ran outside, frantic. "ISABELLA!"

But the words merely floated away on the night air.

* * *

**A/N:** So As the World Falls Down is my favorite scene from the movie Labyrinth. It's just so beautiful and romantic and haunting. The scene between Phin and Izzy was supposed to be that scene (though not as elaborate, being Prom). If you're not sure what I'm talking about, you can find the As the World Falls Down scene on youtube. Just type in labyrinth as the world falls down. It's one of the first search results that pop up.


	33. The Groovy Phantom: Chapter 10

Isabella hiked up her dress, running through the school cafeteria before barging outside, running toward the baseball field. She stopped alongside the bleachers, bending over and catching her breath before scrambling to the top level.

More tears fell as she sat down, a hand trailing to the leather necklace around her neck. With one smooth motion, she grabbed it, yanking it off, hand balling into a fist around it. "What's the point? Everything about this semester has been a mistake. This necklace, the Friend Dates, the—"

"Isabella!" She turned around, quickly standing up as Phineas came running down the hill. "Izzy, wait!" He came to a halt next to the stands. "Izzy, don't do this. Don't walk out on me. Just please, _please_ hear me out." He looked at her, eyes pleading. "Please. Don't go."

The teenager sat down resignedly, sighing as her friend slowly walked up the metal stairs, sitting down next to her.

"Soo…do you wanna start, or should I?"

"Why all the secrecy? What was so important about the Groovy Phantom that you had to lie to me?"

"You're going first. Okay then. Umm…" he swallowed. "It originally started out being secret because it was supposed to be a media blitz for Prom. But then it grew. I got carried away and, well, things got out of hand."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

He sighed. "The last Friend Date we went on? The night we were driving around and I was having the funny feelings?" Isabella nodded. "I saw you that night. I mean, _really_ saw you. That was the night everything crystalized. The funny feelings weren't confusing anymore. I realized that I-uh…"

"What?"

"I like you Izzy. As more than a friend." He shifted uncomfortably on the metal bleacher, his cheeks pinking. "I've known I've liked you all week. I was just…scared. I didn't know what to do, or how to act. So…I came up with the Groovy Phantom as a way to ask you out."

"But why?"

"I thought a Masquerade, where people could dress up and be whoever they want, might be a less awkward way to ask you." He dipped his head. "Guess I took it to far; I should have just asked you out when I realized I liked you, but…well, being the Phantom and getting to serenade you was kind of fun. I'm really sorry."

She smiled. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said at the Auto Shop that night. About the Friend Dates being over. It's just…I felt hurt and betrayed. You lied to me and—"

"I know. I'm… sorry about that too. I should have just told you everything from the beginning. I didn't like seeing you hurt."

"I…think we're both at fault." The teenager paused in thought. "I…have a confession to make."

He looked up. "What's that?"

"The night at the yacht club? When I blurted out I wanted to marry you and have ten kids?" The red head nodded. "That wasn't the first night I had those feelings for you."

"It wasn't?"

"No." Her face flushed. "And…I haven't liked you for just six years either." She swallowed. "I've liked you since we were five."

His eyes widened. "So…you've been dealing with these feelings for eleven years? How did you deal with them?"

"You get used to the heartache after awhile."

"Oh."

Isabella sighed, shifting to a more comfortable position. "I've been trying so hard to just be a friend to you and not let my feelings get in the way. After we went to the arcade that one night and had that talk about what you were feeling, and the batting challenge in your backyard?" She picked at her dress. "I…didn't want to scare you off. So I figured, if I just kept whatever it was between us platonic, then…we'd still be friends. Instead, it just turned into this—"

"Emotional Rollercoaster." Phineas smiled knowingly. "Yeah. It's…kind of what I've been dealing with since that Friend Date." An awkward silence passed between the two and the red head leaned back, looking at the stars. "Pretty sky tonight."

"Yeah." Isabella gently placed a hand on his knee and he looked down.

"What's in your hand?"

The teenager blushed, slowly turning her hand over. "The crushed penny you gave me from our first Friend Date down by the railroad tracks."

"You kept it?"

"I've been wearing it since that night. I've never taken it off. Until now."

"What happened to it? How come you're not wearing it?"

The blush worsened. "I was angry and hurt when I ran out of the gym. I…I broke it." She made a downward motion with her hand. "I yanked it off and broke it."

He chuckled. "It's just leather Izzy; you didn't break it." He laid the penny across his palm, studying it a moment. "I only tied a knot in it remember? Look, it's still looped through the penny; all I need to do is…" he hesitated a moment.

"Phin?"

"Well, uh, I kinda need to put it back around your neck, but…if you don't want me to…"

She gently took his hand in hers, looking up at him. "Go ahead."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She turned to the side, pulling the hair off her neck, waiting as he looped it over her head, tying a knot in the back.

"Perfect." The red head smiled warmly at her. "You see Izzy, the interesting thing about leather is how durable it is. It doesn't break or tear or rip. It may bend, but it's always strong." He smiled. "Like you."

"Oh Phineas."

The red head stared at her a moment, taking a deep breath. "You know Izzy, you once asked me how I find joy in the little things. Well, the truth is, it's not only the little things like the stars or a summer day; it's the little things that become big and take on meaning that's greater than us." He paused. "Like your smile or the way you give me butterflies. Which I guess is what I'm supposed to call the funny feelings now."

She smiled.

"And, I just want to ask you—well, I was wondering—" Phineas swallowed. "Would you like to go out with me?"

She placed her arms around his neck, wrapping him in a hug. "I would love to."


	34. The Groovy Phantom: Chapter 11

**Song Used:** Ready to Fall by Joey Fatone (On the Line soundtrack)

* * *

_Hours later_

"Man, I can't believe Dinnerbell ditched us for Bella again," Buford grumbled, placing his back against a piece of the makeshift stage and pushing. "It was his idea to come up with this whole thing; he should be here helpin."

"Normally I'd disagree, but this time, I think Buford's right." Holly hiked up her dress, stepping over a pile of folding chairs. "Seriously, cleanup is no fun."

"But did you see the looks that passed between Phin and Izzy?" Gretchen sighed dreamily as she set a table decoration down. "I think something clicked."

"Things have been clicking between them all week," Milly pointed out. "It's been going on since Monday."

"It's been going on for the entire semester," Ginger pointed out. "This whole Phantom thing was probably a way for Phineas to ask her out."

Adyson rolled her eyes. "He couldn't ask her out like a normal person?"

"Nope," Katie answered.

"Yeah man, were you expecting anything different?" Django asked. Adyson shook her head.

"Alright alright. Enough yakkin." Buford came marching over. "Ya gonna help clean up or are you all gonna stand here talkin? We got streamers, confetti and glitter ta clean up!"

"If I knew I was going to be part of the cleanup crew, I would have worn better shoes." Holly kicked off the shoes she was wearing. "Heels don't work."

"Yeah yeah. Quit yer whinin." She glared at him.

"Hey, does anyone know where Ferb is?" Milly asked. "It's been awhile since I've seen him."

"Yeah, where did he go anyway?" Gretchen asked.

"Wasn't he calling Phin to see where they went?"

She shrugged.

"Man, I tell ya what. If Dinnerbell-" Buford stopped as Ferb walked up, a hush falling over the group. "Alright, where is he?"

The other teen grinned. "A real date with Izzy."

"Finally!" Excited squeals and screams went up from the group.

"OH MY GOSH!" Katie squealed. "It finally happened!"

"Yeah it did!" Ginger jumped up in excitement, high fiving Katie and Adyson.

"I knew they'd get together eventually," Adyson spoke up.

"Well, if he was not a goner before, he is certainly going to be a goner now." Baljeet smiled. "I am happy for them."

"We all are!" Holly and Milly high fived.

"I believe this calls for a celebration," Ferb noted.

"How about bowling?" Milly suggested.

The former bully shrugged. "Yeah alright."

"Man, I'm game," Django added.

"But…what about the cleanup?" Milly pointed to the gym.

"Yeah, we should really finish cleaning up first," Holly added.

Ferb looked around the gym, assessing the damage. After a minute he shrugged, motioning the others to follow him.

"If Ferb says it's fine, that's good enough for me." Adyson headed towards the gym exit, Ginger following behind.

"Come on Baljeet!" Katie grabbed Baljeet by the elbow, hauling him out the door.

"Hey, come back here with my boyfriend!" Buford grumbled, following the others out.

"Come on Milly; you can catch a ride with Ferb and I." Gretchen motioned her friend to follow her.

"You guys coming?" Milly looked over her shoulder at Holly and Django.

"You guys go ahead; we'll catch up," Holly assured.

"Don't be to late; with it being after prom, the bowling alley's going to be packed."

"We'll hold a lane for you Holly," Gretchen added.

"Thanks girls." She waited for the others to leave before turning to Django. "Why did you sing One Night Only to me dressed as The Groovy Phantom? I already knew it was you."

"Phin hadn't called off the Phantom yet. Besides, I wanted to."

"Why?"

"I like you Holly; why do you think I asked you to the movies that one night?"

"So you could spill soda on my lap?"

"It was an accident! I was trying to hold your hand!"

She blinked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah man! I mean…yeah. I reached across the seat to hold your hand, but ended up knocking the soda into your lap instead. I honestly didn't mean to do it." He paused. "Listen, I—"

"Look Django, you may be an immature guy who's tried way to hard all semester to win a second date with me. Normally, I'd brush it off, but…" a small smile quirked her lips. "Maybe I haven't give you enough of a chance. The fact that you sang to me when you didn't have to is really sweet. And…against what's probably my better judgment, I think you're kind of cute. Soo…I'll go on a second date with you."

He stared at her. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow. This is—" he grinned. "Man, this is amazing. This is great! Thank you so much Holly! I promise I won't spill soda in your lap again."

The teenager smiled. "Good thing. Now let's meet up with the others." Django leaned forward to kiss her, only for Holly to hold a hand up, effectively blocking him. "Slow down loverboy. One thing at a time."

* * *

"You ready Izzy?"

"Yes." Isabella sat down on the tailgate next to the red head, watching as he balanced a guitar on his knee, strumming a tune.

"Just pretend we're at a bar and there's a full band." She laughed. "I get a feeling, I can't explain, whenever your eyes meet mine. My heart spins in circles and I lose all space and time. And now that we're sitting here tonight, something tells me, I'm gonna be alright."

_And I'm ready to fall for you tonight  
__ready to hold my heart open wide  
__I can't promise forever, but Izzy I'll try  
__cause I'm ready to fall for you tonight_

"Nothing is certain, this I know. Wherever we're headed…" he stopped playing, taking both his hands in hers. "I'm ready to go."

"Oh Phineas."

He leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

She cupped his face with a hand, gently running a thumb across his cheek. "I'm sorry I gave up on you. On us." She kissed him back, closing her eyes in contentment. "You were worth waiting for."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it for The Groovy Phantom story. However, there's one more story after this one, which is just a fun, silly wrap up for the Friend Dates series. That should be posted either in the next few minutes or later today. Also, I created a playlist for The Groovy Phantom, which includes the songs used, as well as three additional songs that never made it into the story. You can find it at 8tracks DOT com, under shopgirl152.


	35. First Afternoon of Summer

**A/N: **Okay readers, this is it, the last story in the Friend Dates series. It's been a blast writing this series, but I'm ready to move on to something else. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted this series.

* * *

_A few weeks later (last day of school)_

"Yo Dinnerbell! It's our first official afternoon of freedom! Ya comin or not?"

"Just a sec Bufe." The red head smiled as Buford walked over. "I have to go get Izzy." The smile turned to a smirk. "You know, my _girlfriend_?"

"Yeah whatever. Just meet us outside in five."

Phineas chuckled as the former bully walked off, followed by Baljeet and Django. "Huh. The others must be outside already." He shrugged, ducking into a nearby classroom, the smile returning at the sight of Isabella. "Hey Izzy, everyone's heading out for the afternoon and…" he paused, noticing what she was doing. "You're still filling out the end of year class survey?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

The survey's important. It'll help Mr. Nathaniel next year."

Phineas laughed. "You've been spending to much time with Baljeet."

She looked up at him, mock horror on her face. "I have not!"

"Yes you have." He reached across the desk, taking the paper and scanning it before putting it back. "It says to rate Mr. Nathaniel on a scale from one to seven, with one being the worst teacher ever and seven being the best teacher ever."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, all you need to do is grade Mr. Nathaniel on a scale of five to seven. See, those are the positive answers; if you just use those numbers and not the others, Mr. Nathaniel won't track you down next year and ask why you gave him a low mark."

Isabella shot him an amused look. "That's cheating."

"Not necessarily. Think about it; how many people are at this school? Hundreds, right?" She nodded. "So if there's a hundred students and they all fill out the survey, Mr. Nathaniel's going to get a good mix of reviews anyway. Fudging one survey won't hurt. Besides, it's the first official afternoon of summer vacation; do you really wanna sit here and fill out an end of year class survey?"

"Well…"

"You could be having a picnic down by the lake with your boyfriend…" The red head smirked, tapping his fingers on the desk. "I wrote a song, about absolutely nothing, with my toes tapping in the sand. She sang along, just me and my Izzy humming…"

She smiled.

He took a pencil from behind his ear, quickly jotting a mix of fives, sixes and sevens next to the remaining questions. "There." He picked the paper up, waving it in front of his face. "Your move Izzy." He smiled. "We having another picnic at the lake or—"

"Dinnerbell! Girlie! Get out here or we're leaving without ya!"

The teenager smirked, jumping up from the desk and grabbing the paper from him. "Well, since you've already filled out the answers."

"That's the spirit." He wrapped an arm around her waist, the two walking over to Mr. Nathaniel's desk, dropping the paper off before heading outside. "So Izzy, it's the first afternoon of summer vacation and our first summer as boyfriend and girlfriend. What do you want to do first? There's a summer's worth of adventures out there."

"I think we should start…" Isabella stood on tiptoe, kissing him on the cheek. "Right here."

He smiled, bending down and kissing her on the lips. "What a way to start a summer vacation."

"Ya know, if I hafta watch that all summer, I'm gonna lose everything I ate this semester." Buford smirked as the pair pulled away.

"You know Bufe, if watching us kiss makes you sick, then it stands to reason that watching you and Baljeet kiss would have the same affect on us," the red head pointed out. He laughed at the look on the teen's face. "Just saying."

"Or watching Ferb and Gretchen make out," Django piped up, walking over.

"Though that is not nearly as bad as watching Django and Holly," said Baljeet.

"Seriously," Ginger added. "I didn't think Holly could exchange that much spit with someone."

The teen in question rolled her eyes. "Okay, please stop talking about my new love life."

"So, what do you say to that Buford?" Adyson asked, smirking.

"Yeah yeah. Ya made your point."

"Hey, what are you guys still doing here?" Milly asked as her, Gretchen and Katie walked up. "It's the start of summer."

"Yeah," Gretchen echoed. "We thought you guys would be long gone by now."

"We're _tryin_," Buford grumbled.

"We have not figured out where we are going yet," Baljeet added.

"How about the beach?" Katie suggested. "We could look for seashells."

"Sounds good to me man," Django asked. "Who's in?"

Everyone raised their hands, except for one couple in particular.

"Yo Phineas, Bella, ain't ya comin with us?" The former bully asked.

Ferb walked over to the pair, smiling. "Something tells me they'd rather be doing something else."

"Eh. Your loss." Buford shrugged, hollering to the others. "Alright, who's ridin with who? We gotta summer ta start here!"

"They're okay with us leaving?" Isabella asked as the group walked off.

"We know you'll come back eventually." Adyson looked apologetic. "Hey Izzy, can I talk to you a minute?" Isabella nodded, letting go of the red head's hand, the two walking off a ways. "Izzy, I'm sorry for the whole we should interrogate Phin and Ferb about the Phantom thing. I should have just left it alone. If it hadn't been for me—"

"It's okay Adyson. I knew you were just trying to help." Isabella smiled. "Besides, I would have found out eventually."

"So…we're okay then?"

"We're okay." The teenager wrapped her friend in a hug before letting go. "Adyson, I hate to do this to you, but—"

"You have a real date with Phineas. I know. And I completely understand."

* * *

"Everything good?" Phineas asked as his girlfriend walked up.

"Yep. Everything's good." Isabella took his hand in hers.

"You ready to get out of here?"

"Actually, why don't you go ahead and start the truck? I'll be there in a minute; I have to talk to Ferb about something."

"Okay." He kissed her on the cheek. "Don't be to long."

"I won't." Ferb raised a brow at her as the red head walked off. "Ferb, I'm…sorry for interrogating you about the Phantom. It was—"

"Adyson's idea."

She blinked. "Yeah. How did you—"

"Gretchen."

"Oh."

He smiled. "Sorry, but—"

"Blood Brother Oath. I know." The teen held out a hand. "Truce?"

Ferb took the hand, pulling her into a hug. "Take good care of him."

She returned the hug before pulling back, looking up at him. "You know I will."

* * *

_Seconds later…_

"Summer coming through a rolled down window, tearing down an almost two lane back road. Freedom and fireflies in the air." Phineas tapped a finger on the steering wheel, singing along to the song on the radio. "The night's still young, we're never gonna get old, living for today, like there's no tomorrow. Follow the groove, the tires in the grass—"

"Crank it up Phin!" Isabella threw open the passenger side door of the truck and grinned, climbing inside.

The red head obliged.

_It's a Friday night, it's a small town girl  
__everything is right and we rule the world_

"Think we're going to rule the world Phin?" The teenager asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Well, I don't know about the entire world, but we're definitely going to rule the entire summer." He leaned across the car, pressing a gentle kiss to the young woman's cheek. "Are you sure you wanna date me? There's no telling what sort of adventures we'll be going on."

"Absolutely!"

He smiled before putting the car in drive, pulling out of the Danville High parking lot before making a left onto the street. "So Izzy, where are we going tonight?"

"It's like you said, isn't it?" She reached over, gently placing a hand on his knee. "There's a summer's worth of adventures out there."

Phineas glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, the smile turning to a grin. "Then we'd better get started."


End file.
